Eternity is a Long time
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Carlisle and Edward have been mates for 99 years. When Edward saves Bella Swan from being crushed by a van, they arrive at Forks Hospital where Bella is treated by Dr Carlisle Cullen. When Bella's father Police Chief Charlie Swan arrives, Edward knows all is not well in the Swan house. Edward talks Carlisle into luring Bella away from the abuse she is suffering.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at writing. I have been reading Twilight Fanfics since I discovered the movie earlier this year. And although I am totally not Team Edward by any means. I have to toying around stories in my head. My favorite Bella Pairings have been Carlisle or Jasper. However I did enjoy a J/B/E Poly story that was just oh too dreamy. So I thought I would try C/B/E**

 **I do not own Twilight. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.I hope you enjoy**

 **Prologue**

300 years is a very long time to not have companionship in this existence. Sure, I had traveled all over the world. I've come across many acquaintances, and even those I consider friends of my kind. However to be without someone to truly confide in, to carry out this day to day existence, is just, well lonely.

Not until 1918, while working in a hospital in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza epidemic. I cared for a dying family, The Manson. The Father, Edward Mason Sr. had already passed away from this deadly virus. His lovely wife Elizabeth, while in her demise, must have saw me as her angel of death, asked me to save their only son, Edward II. I saw the young man suffering along with his parents. He was a handsome child, even as the fever made him weak. I touched his cheek as he shivered from fever and death, and felt a spark from his cheek to my hand that coursed though my body. I instantly fell in love with this young man. I knew in that instant I must save him for he is meant to be mine for eternity.

As his heart rate began to decrease, I covered him and took him to the morgue along with his now deceased mother. Once there I kissed her cheek to let her know I will always care for her son. Then whisked him away into the night through the forest to my home. Once I got him as comfortable as possible on my bed, I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for the pain I am about to cause you, but I promise, my love, I will be with you for all of eternity". With that I tilted his head and bit into his neck. His sweet blood ran into my mouth as I pushed as much venom into the wound as possible. I spat out the blood as I did not want to defile this moment with drinking his blood. Quickly I bit into each wrist, behind each knee and ankle. As he cried out and writhe in pain, I held him to my chest. "There, there Love, I know it hurts, but I am here with you, and I will be with you for all eternity" I whispered to him as he cried out. And that was the beginning of the end to my eternal loneliness. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I am a Vampire


	2. Chapter 1

**So Guys what did you think of my prologue? Does it leave you wanting more? I hope so. Please R/R**

 **I own nothing..SM yada yada yada**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I cannot believe Carlisle is making us do this again. I thought returning to Forks this time would be a whole new adventure for us. I thought maybe this time, he would at least allow me to work at the hospital with him. How hot would it be to work alongside the love of my life? I know I am not as good with my bloodlust as Carlisle is. I do have 3 Medical Degrees for crying out loud. I could, at least work in an administrative capacity or even research. But no, my father, for the pretense of our human persona, is making us attend high school again. Well I'll be damned if I attend for the full high school "experience".

My brother, Emmett and sister Rosalie and I will start as senior this time around. Brother Jasper and Alice will be freshmen. At least they will allow us to remain in Forks longer while they finish High School.

The small town of Forks certainly is not what it used to be with that wretched Police Chief Charlie Swan. Who would think the crime that is so ramped in the neighboring City of Port Angeles, would have filtered into tiny little Forks. But with the brunt of the crimes being led by the Police Chief. Of course, the small-town gossip filters into the high school. Being a mind reader, I hear everyone's thoughts of the Chief and his daughter Isabella. The thoughts I hear from most, pity the poor girl to have to endure being with the creep. I hear that her mother no longer around. Some say she fled the abuse upon her leaving her young daughter 8 years ago. Other say she went missing and feared dead by hands of the vile Police Chief.

My brothers and sisters and I enter the cafeteria, and all eyes are on us. The thoughts in my head clears for only a brief moment as most don't know what to think of us. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and it begins.

"Who are they"? "OH MY GOD, they can't be real, they can't possibly be that beautiful".

"That blonde girl has to be a super model or something".

"Of course, she is with that hot guy...his muscles are huge!"

"Did you see the guy with the bronze hair, he didn't walk in with anyone, I wonder if he is single? I would love to get my hands on him".

"Did you see the blonde guy with the little pixie girl. They are gorgeous, but the guy looks dangerous". and on and on. We go to the line and grab our props for lunch and find an empty table.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take", Jasper growls low in his chest. "Between the burn in my throat and the lust and teenage emotions being thrown around, it's taking everything in me not to drain every last one of them dry".

"It's okay Jazz", Alice giggle, "I've seen you won't hurt them. And I will take you to hunt as soon as we leave school".

Of course, Emmett and Rosalie are oblivious to everything around them but each other. And then she walks in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Guys please let me know what you think. I know the last chapter was a short. But this is my first and I a getting just feeling my way around.**

 **Stephanie Meyers, the lucky Biatch she owns everything Twilight...including Hot Major Jasper Hale-Whitlock and Dr Carlisle "Sex on two legs" Cullen**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Why am I even here? To escape the torture cell that is my bedroom and my vile father that's why. Between the beatings and the rape at the hands of the man who gave me life and his cronies, I don't know why I am not dead yet. At least I can get a hot meal here at school. There is hardly every any food at home and when there is I'm cooking and serving it to Charlie's goons. I just need to keep my grades up. At least maybe I can earn a scholarship to college and be as far away from this hell hole as possible.

I sit at my usual table with my friend Angela Weber and that gossipy Jessica Stanley. God, I can't stand that girl! Her and her partner in crime and slut Lauren. They gossip about everything and everybody. They think I don't know what they say about me behind my back. She thinks I'm a prostitute because of Charlie. I wish. At least then maybe I would have money to buy descent clothes. Instead my goods are free for the taking by Charlie or whomever is his guest of the week. I wonder what the gossip of the day is today from wonder mouth.

Of course, it's of the new kids in school today. The whole school is a buzz about Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. At least it's not me, for now.

"OH MY GOD, have you seen him"? Jessica says, "The one with the just had sex bed hair, I hear his name is Edward, what I wouldn't do to get my hooks in him".

"I heard they are all together, like together, together". Angela chimes in.

"Ang, I can't believe you are going along with the gossip of the motor mouth twins", I nearly growl at Angela. "You know nothing about them and what their home life is like".

" You're right Bella, but aren't you the least bit curious?" Angela replies.

I look over at their table and I see them all sitting there look perfect in their designer clothing. Maybe Dr. Cullen will adopt me, I think to myself. As I look over. I see the one that Jess is gushing over, Edward. He is staring at me with those intense topaz eyes as if he is looking right into my soul. I gasp and each one of them turn to look at me. I get up to leave.

Angie grabs my arm, "where are you going Bella, you haven't finished your lunch".

"I know, I'm not very hungry today", I lie to her.

"Well okay, Bella, will you still come over after school so we can go over college applications"?

"College"? barks Lauren. "What college is she applying to Whore University"?

"Oh, that's ripe coming from the biggest slut in the school, why don't you go find a dick to suck Lauren". I bark back as I run out of the cafeteria. I run to the ladies' room and hide in a stall. This can't be happening, I think to myself. Can there really be vampires in our school?

 **EPOV**

Isabella walks into the cafeteria. She has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. Her long brown hair, so silky with touches of red, almost burgundy highlights reach almost to her waist. Against her pale skin and pink lips that is almost a perfect pout. And her scent, a sweet floral mixture of freesia and strawberries. I smelled her as soon as she walked into the room, is almost intoxicating.

 _"Wow Edward, that's some powerful lust you are projectin'_ ". Jasper smirks as he thinks to me.

I lift my head in the direction of Isabella. _"Carlisle would not be pleased at the attention you are giving her"_ he thinks at me again. " _She is beautiful, but she's so sad, I'm also picking up depression and despair, who is she?"_ Jasper continues his silent conversation.

I concentrate on her, but her mind is silent to me. I hear the thoughts and conversation of everyone else at her table. The lustful thoughts of Jessica and Lauren. The curiosity of Angela. And then Isabella defends us. We all stop our individual conversation and look at each other and then back at Isabella's table.

"Who is this girl?" Emmett finally catches a glance from Rose over to Isabella's table and back to me.

"That's Isabella Swan, the Police Chiefs daughter". We all look at each other.

I turn back to her and my concentration on her silent mind is so intense. She looks directly at me. And then she gasps. We all are looking at her at this point. She jumps up from her table of friends and nearly runs from the cafeteria, but not before laying a fabulous insult and Lauren.

I look over at Alice and her eyes are glazed over in one of her visions.

"What is it Alice, what do you see"? Rose says to low and fast for human ears.

"It's Bella, she knows what we are", she says as she come out of her vision. "She's encountered one of us before". We all look at her stunned.

"What do you mean, encountered" Emmett asks Alice.

"It's not clear because it has something to do with the Wolves. As soon as they come into the picture it all goes blank. But I see a nomad with a blonde ponytail and red eyes. and her father in the room. I have to go to her. We have to protect her".

"No Alice"! Jasper nearly growls at her.

"But I can't just leave her, we are going to be best friends". And with that Alice fleets away from the table.

"This can't be good" Rosalie spat at her.

 **APOV**

I follow Bella's scent into the ladies' room. There is no one else in the room so I lock the door. " Bella" I call out. "Hi I'm Alice, are you alright"?

"G-G-Go a-a-away! I know what you are. I promise I won't tell, just go away"! Bella says with a tremble in her voice.

"Bella come out please, I promise I won't hurt you. I want to help protect you".

"Why would you want to protect me? So, you can have my blood all to yourself"? Bella spat out.

"No silly girl, we don't drink human blood, if you know what we are then I'm sure you have noticed our eyes are not red but gold. That's because we consider ourselves vegetarian. We only drink animal blood. And I've seen it, we are going to be best friends". Bella opens the stall she is hiding in. When she comes out I notice to bite mark on her wrist.

"How did you get this"? I frown as I ask her. She immediately pulls her sleeve down over it.

"Oh, it's nothing just a burn from cooking" she replies nervously.

"No Bella, that is a bite mark from a Vampire, how did you get that"?

"Look Alice, if we are going to be friends as you say, you have to leave this alone. I can't talk about it." she says as she ducks her head.

"OK, well I will leave it alone for now. Would you like to come over to our house after school? You, Edward Rosalie and Emmett are in the same grade. You guys can study together and you can meet Carlisle".

"No Alice I can't today, I promised I would go to Angie's house after school to go over college applications and I only have a couple of hours before Charlie come home". Bella says.

"Well how about I call Charlie and ask him for you"? I ask Bella.

"NO! I mean maybe another day, okay Alice?

"OK Bella, maybe this weekend, we could go shopping in Port Angeles or Seattle", I clap as I ask Bella.

"I don't know about that Alice, I really don't like shopping, plus I really can't afford it, Bella replies hesitantly.

"It will be my treat. Oh, Bella we will have so much fun I promise" I am almost giddy.

"Well, we'll see Alice, I'm no promising anything, but we have to go to class now, the bell just rang".

And with that Bella unlocks the door and leave. I skip out behind her. She speeds past the rest of my family who are just standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"What"? I say to them, I told you we would be best friends". I grab Jaspers hand and we fleet off to our next class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well another chapter up. Please guys R/R My first lemon mmmmm I think its rather juicy, Tell me what you think**

 **SM owns everything Twilight, well you know the rest yeah, yeah, yeah...Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **EPOV**

We all gather outside of the ladies' restroom, and listen to Alice and Bella's conversation. It still lunch hour, so no one is really paying attention as we perv outside the ladies' room. We can't believe our ears. Jasper is truly angry as Alice is alone with Bella.

 _"She's going to expose us to the Volturi. We just got here and we will have to leave so soon"._ he speaks to me through my mind again. We continue to listen I shake my head at Jasper as reply to his thoughts.

"Oh My God" Rose says "She's been bitten! How is she not a vampire"? Rosalie is furious.

Jasper replies to her, someone has been feeding from her. "It's possible to bite and feed from a human and then suck the venom out before she begins the change". We all look at him in shock.

"What emotions are you picking up from her Jasper"? I ask.

"Well, there was defiant fear when Alice first walked in, but now I am getting a sense of understanding, but it is still laced with sadness and despair. Now I am picking up a bit of apprehension, with longing and a deep need for something, but what"? He looks to me as if I can give him clarification.

"Don't look at me at me, her thoughts are totally silent to me". Then when she screamed 'No' at the mention of Charlie. I look to Jasper again.

 _"An agonizing burst of fear"._ he thinks to me again. Then Jasper and I smirk at each other,

" _Only Alice, that girl has got a serious mental condition, she needs Shopaholics' Anonomys "_ I hear in Jaspers mind.

The bell rings. As the other students start to filter into the hallway, we step away from the door, so as not to look like total perverts. Bella rushes out and stops and looks at each of as before she runs away to her next class. As Alice steps, out of the ladies' room, we all stand there with our mouths gaping and wide eyed.

"What"? I told you we would be best friends. C'mon Jazzy". And with that she grabs Jaspers hand and skip away to their next class.

I look to my class schedule and I see I have Senior Advanced Biology. I find the class easily. As I walk through the classroom door, I am hit again with the intoxicating scent that is Isabella Swan. The thoughts in my head go silent again as everyone takes me in. The lapse does not last quite as long as in the cafeteria, but as each one start to come to their conclusion of me the thoughts start to filter in. Lustful thoughts from both guys and girls. Many of the guys are have jealous thought as their girlfriend's lust after me. Then on vile thought filters in. At first, I thought he was referring to me _"Oh I so want to dip my cock in that"_. I realize he is referring to Isabella and low growl builds in my chest. Where the hell is that coming from? Why am I now feeling protective of Isabella? _"I bet that pussy is nice and tight. I hear her father will let anyone tap that for the right price"_. That disgusting dweeb Mike Newton I will rip his head from his scrawny little neck. Wait her father. That can't be possible.

As the teacher come over and checks my class schedule. I look around the room and the only seat available is next to Isabella. He motions me to take the seat next to her. She has zoned out as I try to pass behind her chair and does not notice me. When she does, she tries to gather her things to give me room and knocks over her book bag. She frantically apologizes and as I bend to assist her with her things our hand touch. Instantly a surge of electricity jolts through me where our hands meet. I know Isabella feels it to as she instantly draws her hand back and gasps and look into my eyes and I swear I see into her soul. All the pain, and despair. I don't have to be an empath to know this girl is deeply hurting. But why?

I take my seat and I introduce myself. "Hi Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you". She lowers her eyes shyly and her cheeks blush.

"Bella" she whispers so low that if I had been human I would have missed it.

 _"Damn, I sure would like to see are far down that blush goes!"_ That vile Mike Newton assaults my mind.

A low growl erupts from my chest.

"Calm yourself" Bella whispers "Do you want to expose us both"? Both!

"What do you mean Bella"?

"Never mind just keep yourself calm. So, what brings you guys to Forks besides the obvious, wet cold and no sun"? She smirks So she truly does know what we are.

"Well, Bella my father took a position at Forks Hospital. He is a Trauma surgeon and works in the ER".

"Well I'm sure I get to know him rather quickly". she states under her breath.

"Why Bella, is someone hurting you"?

"Crap, stupid vampire hearing. No, I am just quite the klutz and I end up sending lots of time in the ER". She's lying, I can sense it. But I let it go, for now. We continue the rest of the class in relative silence. When the bell rings she gathers her things and before leaving says

"Well see ya around". and out the door she bounds.

I meet up with Rosalie and Emmett in the halls. "That is one strange little human, but I think I Love her". Emmett and Rosalie both quirk their eyebrow up at me.

"Edward"! Rosalie spat as she and Emmett look at each other and then back to me. "What is Carlisle going to think"?

"Dude, you can't be serious Bro"? Emmett says to me in shock.

"But that's just it I am totally serious and I think she is what's missing in our lives. Carlisle is going to love her just as I do". And with that we each walk away to our next class.

When the bell finally sounds I walk out to the parking lot and as I am just about to call Carlisle at the hospital I see Isabella fleet across the parking lot to her old rust bag truck. Carlisle answers.

 _"Hi love, I was just thinking about you. How was your first day of school"?_

"Oh, sweetheart I have the most exciting news". I say to the love of my life. At just that moment. I hear a vehicle, tires screeching come barreling towards Isabella.

"Hold on love", I say to Carlisle over the phone. I call out to Isabella but she stops and turns towards me. I look across the parking lot and see a Van coming straight for Isabella. I race across the parking lot at vampire speed and push her out of the way just as the van strikes the rear end of her truck. However, at the force I move her, I careen her right to the door handle of her truck. The force of the van still coming toward us, I hold out my arm and stop the van and push it away. I look down at Isabella and she is unconscious. I try to shake her

"Isabella, Isabella. Oh no no no no what have I done"!

Then I hear Carlisle on the phone still in my hand. _"Edward love speak to me, what has happened"_? "Carlisle, its Isabella Swan the Police Chief's daughter. There's been an accident here in the school parking lot and Isabella is unconscious".

 _"I'll send an ambulance right away"_ , Carlisle screams to me over the phone.

"No Carlisle I can get her there faster".

 _"Is anyone else hurt"?_ he says to me. And then I smell it, the fresh blood. But it's not coming from Isabella. As I stand up and scoop Isabella up bridal style I see the boy is the van. His head is bleeding.

"Yes Carlisle, the other driver, he is conscious but his head is bleeding". I look over across the parking lot and Alice is loading a now bloodthirsty Jasper into Rosalie's BMW.

 _"I will still send the ambulance, but you get the Chiefs daughter here at once. I will be waiting for you at the entrance love. How is Jasper"?_

I race across the parking lot to my Volvo and load Isabella into the back seat. "Not good Carlisle, but the others are taking care of him. Alice has him into the car and they are leaving just as I am" I love you sweetheart, see you in a few minutes.

 _"Good, Good Love, see you when you get here"_.

And with that I ended the call and barreled out of parking lot.

 **CPOV**

My first day at work was rather uneventful. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was about 2:30pm School should be letting out soon. My shift ends at 3pm. I can head home to my love and the rest of my family. After finding and turning Edward. I thought my life was complete. As much as we loved each other. He started to feel like something was missing in our relationship. A few years later, Edward became resentful of this life. He resented me for bringing him into this soulless existence.

 **Flashback**

 _I moved us from Chicago to Canada to a more secluded location to assist with his bloodlust during his newborn year. But Edward and I began to argue and He took off. I tracked him back to Chicago, and found him feeding off humans. As I approached him in an alleyway, he was holding the throat of a man when he saw me._

 _"Edward please Love, come home", I pleaded with him._

 _"No Carlisle, this is what you made me into, a soulless monster. I will use this gift as I see fit. I hear the thoughts of rapist, murderers and the like. I will I will rid them from this world since you have condemned me to it"._

 _I considered his red stained eyes and I still loved him with all my heart. "I will give you this time Love, to find yourself in this existence, when you are ready come home, I will be waiting for you will all the love I have in me"._

 _He turned from me and continue to feed on his latest victim. With that I turned and sped away. Back to Canada. A year past. And then another. My heart ached while he was gone as though he had burrowed a hole in my chest._

 _3 months into the 3rd year. I drove home from work. As I pulled into the driveway, there was Edward sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. As I approached the doorway he looked up at me. His gold eyes bore into my soul._

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, will you forgive me"? He said to me._

 _The venom filling his eye's as unshed tears. "OH Love", I said "there is nothing to forgive, you are my world, I am just glad you are finally home"._

 _I embraced him and brush my lips to his with a soft sweet kiss. He deepened the kiss by licking my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips to accept his tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance. I gave over to him, as he explored my mouth. I picked him up, never breaking the kiss as neither of us needed to breathe, and rushed him vampire speed to our bedroom. I placed him gently on his feet in front of the bed. As I began to unbutton his shirt, he dropped to his knees and unbuckled my belt, button and unzipped my pants. He quickly pushed my pants and boxers down my legs. I stepped out and kicked them to the side My erection springing free, Edward quickly grabbed me with one hand and swirled his tongue around the head of my cock. Humming as he tasted my pre-cum, he buried me entire erections into his mouth,_

 _"FUCK Love how I have missed you", I hissed. I felt the head of my cock hit the back of his throat, I stroked his cheek and then fisted his bronze hair. As he pulled back to the head and then down again to the base of my throbbing cock he hummed again and to his free had and cupped my balls._

 _"SHIT, Edward baby your mouth feels so good I am not going to last much longer". With that I thrust deep into his mouth as my seed flowed into the back of his throat. He swallowed all I had to give him and licked me clean. I then raised him from his kneeling position and ripped the clothes from his body. I turned him around with his back to my chest. I licked and nipped at his neck at the juncture of his neck and shoulders._

 _"You've been a naughty boy Love", I said into his neck._

 _"Yes, I have sweetheart, but I have come home for my punishment" he hissed out. "Oh love, get on the bed on your knee's elbows on the mattress." I growl erupted from my chest as he presented his ass to me. I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. I spread his cheeks apart and licked his hole and stuck the middle finger of my right hand to get him ready. He sucked in an unneeded breath of air. With my free hand, I prepared the condom over my erect cock (that the gods for vampire stamina). I added another finger to his hole and scissor his hole_

 _"Mmmmm Carlisle sweetheart please", he moaned " Please what love, what do you want Edward, tell me what you want from me"._

 _"I need to feel you inside me baby, I've missed you" he moaned again._

 _I positioned my engorged cock at his entrance. "Love, is this what you want, what you need from me", I growled._

 _"Yes, baby please yes" and with that plea I thrust ball deep into him. "Oh My God Carlisle, YEEESSSSS" he hissed._

 _"I am not your God Edward, but I am your Sire, you belong to me, you are MINE!" I said as I pound into him. "Let me hear it Edward, who do you belong to Love"?_

 _"You Carlisle, I am yours and only yours as you are mine". "That's right love", I said as I reached around his hips and grabbed his cock and pumped him up and down at the same rhythm as I continue to pound my cock into his ass._

 _"FUUUUCK Edward cum with me love". I felt his cock twitch in my hand and with the next pump he spilled into my hand and onto the bedspread, and the next stroke I followed him over into release. I leaned forward and bit into the juncture of his neck where I licked and nipped earlier. He hissed and cried out._

 **End Flashback**

I was brought out of the memory by my phone vibrating in my pocket with my hand planted on my now erect penis in my pants. I looked at the caller ID, Edward,

"Hi Love, I was just thinking about you, how was your first day at school". He proceeded to tell me about some news and I can tell the excitement in is voice, then he tells me to hold on. As I old the phone with one hand and stroke my cock with the other, well I need take care of this situation somehow, I hear him yell out to an Isabella. Isabella, Isabella, now where have I heard that name I must be getting old, vampires have excellent memory. I then hear tires squealing and the crash over the phone. "Edward, Edward, Love"! I hear him again call out,

 _"Isabella, Isabella! Oh no no no no what have I done"._

"Edward love please speak to me what has happened"?

He tells me there has been an accident in the school parking lot involving the Police Chief's daughter and another vehicle. I tell him I will send an ambulance, but he informs me he will get here faster in his car. I let him know I will still send an ambulance for the other vehicle victim. I inquire about Jasper and the others as far as bloodlust, he tells me Jasper is not good but they are leaving in Rosalie's car ahead of him. I let him know I will meet him at the hospital entrance, and with that he disconnects the call. Now before I go I need to take are of this situation in my pants with my now throbbing erection.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank You so much for my followers. WOW I feel proud of myself. I never thought myself a writer. But I still need review please please please. I need to know what you really think.**

 **Also I am starting to feel bad about the direction I have taken Charlie. I may run a poll on this matter. Maybe not right now let my brain flow over it for a bit.**

 **Charlie: "you've got everybody hating me"**

 **Me: I know I'm sorry, let me try and make it right if I can.**

 **Edward: Hey, its better than me always being the one to hurt Bella**

 **Carlisle: At least I'm still a sexy mother...**

 **Me: CARLISLE!**

 **SM: You know I own these sexy men and everything Twilight, don't get me twisted.**

 **Me Yeah Yeah Stephanie** (bitch)

 **SM: I heard that!**

 **Me: Meant you to!**

 **Bella: Can we just get this show on the road already, JEEZ I'm suppose to be unconscious here!**

 **Me: Sorry Bella**

 **BPOV**

I slowly open my eyes. Where the fuck am I? I try to sit up but my head is throbbing. So I try to lay where I am and realize I am in a moving vehicle. Not only because I see the moving scenery out the window, but also the inertia is making me quite nauseous. I groan in distress.

"Bella, honey please just lay back and I will have you at the hospital in no time and Carlisle can check to make sure you're ok. I'm so sorry, I'm so terribly sorry".

Who is that? I look up to the driver's seat and I see his impeccable bronze hair. I glance over at the rear view mirror and see his compassionate topaz eyes looking back at me with such worry in them. Wait did he say hospital? Charlie! I fly up from the prone position on the seat. Oh, wrong move! I vomit on the floor mat on the floor board of his car just before I'm overcome again by blackness.

I hear the voices, as I try to pull myself from the blackness. Am I dead? Angels are finally taking me to heaven? Did Charlie finally kill me? Did James or Laraunt drain me? Did Victoria rip me apart? Will I finally see Renee again? Wait I know that voice! Edward. But the other voice. Smooth, soothing Sexy. I listen a bit more. Love? Sweetheart? Baby? Great, just my luck, Gay. But he's saying how beautiful I am. Edward is telling him he thinks he loves me, My heart is now beating out of my chest, and they both become silent. I slowly open my eyes to actually see an angel starring back at me.

"Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle. I understand you had a most unfortunate accident today". I follow his eyes as he glances over at Edward "I need to check your head and run a few test. I fear you have a concussion, but I promise to take good care of you".

Dr.? Tests? I'm in a hospital? No no no no no "No! Dr. Cullen I appreciate you and Edwards concern, but I have to go"! Charlie! And before the thought clear leave my mind I hear his gruff voice and vulgarities.

"Where the fuck is that clumsy ass bitch? Bella! Where the fuck are you? When I get my hands on that little slut"! The last part he said under his breath.

I hold my breath and start the tremble. Dr Cullen and Edward look at each other with some sort of silent communication and understanding. Immediately Edwards scoops me up bridal style and rush me through the hospital and into the Doctors lounge He grabs a pair of scrubs, surgical cap and surgical mask and hands them to me.

"Here put these on and I will slip you out the back until he leaves. Carlisle will convince him that you are not here. Then we can get you those CT scans and work on getting you away from him".

"No Edward! He will still pick up my scent. And besides James is an excellent tracker. He will track me down in no time. Its better if I just go to him now and face the consequences than if they have track me and bring me back".

"What do you mean Bella, pick up your scent. He's human. And who is James? Bella I know I caused you to hit your head, but you are not making sense Sweetie". Edward said with confusion

"No Edward, Charlie is a Hybrid, a Crossbreed, half human, half vampire. James his his Deputy and full vampire. He and his goons run this town", I say to him with while the tears run down my cheek.

Edward reaches out and places his hand on my left cheek while using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears streaming down from my eyes. "Oh My Beautiful Isabella, let me and Carlisle help you, Love". As his cold hand touches my cheek, I felt the same electrical spark I felt when our hands touched in Biology, that sends a shiver down my spine, at the same time warms my soul and at that moment I realize he is not only my guardian angel but my soulmate.

 **EPOV**

I pull into the parking lot of the hospital and meets me at the car with a gurney. "What happened Love"? he says to me as he reaches the car.

"Oh Sweetheart, I saw a van coming towards Isabella while on the phone with you, and I tried to get her to pay attention but she stopped as I called her name. I ran across the parking lot to move her from the path but the momentum crashed her into the door handle of her truck and she passed out. I pretty certain she has a concussion. But Carlisle, baby, that is not the only thing that has happened today. I think we have finally found what we have been missing from us".

Carlisle looks down at her as he pushes the gurney through the hospital door. "Love! She is absolutely beautiful"! As we reach the exam room, we notice her heart is racing in her chest. We simultaneously look down at her to see her eyes concentrating on Carlisle's face. When she realizes we are looking at her, she lowers her eyes and her long lashes brush her now blood stain cheeks as she blushes and a soft smile forms on her perfectly pink pouty lips.

"Miss Swan" Carlisle starts, " I am Dr. Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle".

"Carlisle". Isabella whispers so softly no human ears would have picked it up.

"I understand you had a most unfortunate accident today". She follows his eyes as he glances over at me giving me a smirk "I need to check your head and run a few test. I fear you have a concussion, but I promise to take good care of you".

I hear in my head angry thoughts coming from a man. I'm not sure where he is at this moment. " I will make the bitch pay for this! After I fuck that pretty little mouth of hers and that bastard is fed, I will beat the clumsiness out of that stupid little bitch. Just like her stupid mother, cant keep herself from bleeding". As the voice out loud now, enters the hospital, "Where the fuck is that clumsy ass bitch? Bella! Where the fuck are you? When I get my hands on that little slut"!

Carlisle looks up at me and I hear from his mind, "Who is that Edward, and what does he want with our Isabella? That can't be the Police Chief, can it? Quickly Love, get her to the Doctors Lounge. Change her into full surgical gear including the mask so she can't be recognized. Take her to radiology and I will meet you there. Let the radiologist know I sent you ahead and I will be there shortly. We have to get our mate away from that barbarian, even if I have to drain him myself".

I nod and take off through the hospital before Charlie can get to the exam area.

Once in the Doctor's lounge Isabella explains to me that Charlie is a Crossbreed, half human, half vampire. She is terrified. She also explains that he is working with a full vampire as his Deputy. Is this who is feeding from her? But why would Charlie allow a vampire fo feed from his only daughter? She starts to cry. I placed my hand on her cheek and with the pad of my thumb I wipe the tears from her eye. "Oh My Beautiful Isabella, let me and Carlisle help you, Love". I feel the same spark I felt in Biology, and I know at that moment she is our missing Soulmate.

 **CPOV**

At vampire speed, I clean up the evidence of Isabella being here. I quickly leave the exam area to my office to calm myself. As I take deep unnecessary breaths, my minds goes back to a visit to our old friends Eleazar and Carmen.

 **Flashback**

 _Edward love, I think this visit is necessary. We know something is wrong in our relationship. Carmen's Sire is Marcus of the Volturi and she carries much of the same gift as he does but her gift works differently. Not only can she read bonds, but the auras surrounding them. Even though we love each other very much, maybe we are not mates and there is someone else out there for us. I certainly hope not, because I don't know how I would ever be able to give you up"._

 _"Sweetheart, I will never leave you again, no matter what she tells us". Edward brings our entwined fingers to his smooth lips as he kisses the back of my hand, on our drive to Alaska_

 _We arrive in Denali and get out of the car and are greeted by Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina. "Eleazar, old friend so good to see you again". I hug him and give Carmen a kiss on each cheek. I look over to the succubae sisters. They don't look quite as pleased to see me. Its been quite a few years since I have visited during my single days and I think back on the seductive playtime with each of them and roll my eyes and shake my head at them to say not here not now._

 _"Girls behave yourselves". Eleazar scolds them, "We have a new guest who may not be quite as accepting of your lifestyle as Carlisle"._

 _I slowly close my eyes an if blood still ran though my veins I would have been bright red from embarrassment, hoping Edward did not pick up on the reference. But of course he has already heard our thoughts and his eyes are boring a hole into my brain. I raised our still intertwined fingers to my lips and lightly brush them against is fingers and whisper, "I will explain later, besides that was long before I met you, Love._

 _"That is not necessesarly true, Querido". We both look to Carmen._

 _"Are you sure, Carmen"? "Si, Mi Querido, but come inside. We will get comfortable so I can explain. Do you need to hunt before we go inside"._

 _"No, We are fine. Lets go inside and get to it then". I placed my hand on the small of Edwards back and I feel him tense against my touch. "Please Love, I promise there is no longer anything between me and them. It was before you were even born and only to pass the time. Baby, Eternity is a long time"._

 _He cupped my face with his hand and looked into my eyes and nodded. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the Denali sitting room._

 _"Now Mi Hombre Hermosos", Carmen begins, "I do see your bond as soul mates. The Aura surrounding it bright and illuminous". Edward and I look to each other, even though I am not an empath, I can feel the love radiating from him, as he brightly smiles at me, however, falls with Carmen's next word._

 _"However" we both turn to her. "The bond is not totally intertwined. It is left open._

 _"Open? I say to her curiously. "Meaning"? Edward says almost in shock._

 _"Meaning, Mi Hombre Hermosos, You are missing someone else. And until that someone reveals themselves, Your bond will not be complete and you may feel a part of you missing, incomplete". Our eyes widen in shock._

 _"But how long before we meet them, Carmen" Edward says as his eyes fill with venom of unshed tears._

 _"Unfortunately, there is no way to predict that, Lucero. It is possible she is not even born yet". "SHE"? Edward and I say in unison._

 _"Well not necessarily, however many triads including two men usually include a female mate. That's not to say it wouldn't be another male._

 **End Flashback**

I am brought back to the present by my phone buzzing with a text message.

 **Sweetheart, where are you, PLEASE GET HERE NOW! Isabella and I need you-E**

 **On my way, Love-C**

 _Isabella is our missing soulmate._


	6. Chapter 5

**ME: Charlie, I hope this is somewhat of a redemption.**

 **Charlie: Yeah, but I'm still a sick fuck**

 **Carlisle: And I'm still Sex on two legs**

 **Rosalie and Alice: EWWW, Carlisle**

 **Carlisle: Shut it you two. Latrease likes it.**

 **Me: Yes Dr. Sexy I sure do**

 **Edward: HEY, what about me.**

 **Me: Look Edward, no disrespect, but the only way I can take you as sexy was make you Bi**

 **SM: Well I think you are all sexy and I own all your asses, as well as everything Twilight**

 **Me: Yada Yada, Stephanie, do you ever shut the fuck up. We all know you own Twilight. LOL LOL**

 **SM: Love you too, Bitch**

 **Me: (giggle) MMMMWAAAH Stephanie**

 **CHPOV**

I have to get out of this situation, but how. James is going to hold this over me for the rest of my life. The sadistic bastard. He's been around so long, it seems he has the low down on every vampire I run across that has any interest in helping me and Bells. My poor baby. I have hurt her so deeply. There is no way she will ever forgive me nor should she. James won't even allow me to keep proper food in the house or clothe her respectably. I swear, if I can find the vampire willing to change me to full vampire, I will kill that bastard. I can't now as a hybrid, I'm not strong enough.

I do all those deplorable things to Isabella, I'll be damned I will let him touch her. Yes I lay in her bed every night, but that's only to protect her from James and Laurant. I even fuck her because James has promised to do it to get her ready. Ready for what I have no idea. But I brought life to this child and I'll be damned if I let him touch her. So I fuck her and make her do those deplorable things to me. If I were a descent man I would walk into a pyre of fire and kill myself and take myself away from Isabella. But then that would leave her free for James to do whatever he pleases. It's bad enough I let him feed from her. But only while I am there as to try and limit his access to her blood.

When I caught him feeding directly from her wrist, I nearly lost my mind. From that point, I compromised with him, that I would bring him her blood. Twice a week I reopen a wound on her inner thigh careful as to not get venom into her and drain it into a cup for him and Laurent. One day for him the other for Laurent. Actually I think I am starting to break Laurant down. Many days he refuses Isabella blood. I know he is just as tired of James' shit as I am.

Well now that this latest town incident is taken care of, I'll head back to the station. Just as I am getting into the squad car, my phone vibrates. I answer

"What is it now James?" I swear its my name on the title Police Chief. Why is he running shit? Oh yeah vampire, holding shit over my head.

"Get your ass over to the fucking school. That klutz of a daughter of yours has hurt herself again. I expect her to be dealt with good tonight for this. How else is she ever going to learn.

"James, let me handle her".

"Well you very well better get a handle on that bitch, Charlie. We wouldn't want your secret to come out now would we"? He growls over the phone. I'm sending Laurant over to oversee that you do.

"As you wish, James". with that I disconnect the call. This is my last chance to get Laurant on my side. And try to get Isabella free from this situation.

I pull up to the school. I see Laurant is already here. I see Isabella truck still in the parking lot but there is a van pressed against it at the driver side rear quarter panel. There is a kid being loaded into an ambulance, but no Isabella. I ask the people around as to the whereabouts of the driver of the red truck.

"Bella? Oh Chief Swan, She was take to the hospital by the Cullens", one of the school staff inform me. I thank them for the information.

I walk over to Laurant and inform him of what I have learned

"The Cullen's are in Forks"? he exclaims. "This is your chance Charlie, actually this is probably the break we both need'. I study him intently, and I see he is dead serious.

"Charlie, The Cullens are a fairly large coven with a few gifted vampires. To top it off they are known for their humanity. They don't feed from humans, ever. Here is what we are going to do. I am going to go and track the Cullens. You go to the hospital I will send James there to you. You make a good show for him there while I track the Cullens down.

"Thank you Laurant I knew I was right about you. But wait, how will I know if you tracked them? What if Bella is no longer with them?"

"Keep your phone close Charlie. You will hear from me". Laurant pats me on the should and with that he took off into the forest.

 **LPOV**

As I take off through the forest I pull out my phone and call James. "James, the little bitch isn't here. I sent Charlie over to Forks Hospital. You need to meet him there. I am trying to see where the little slut may have gone.

"WHAT"!, he growls into the phone "Get on that Now! Don't let her get away. I'll meet Charlie at the hospital. Keep me informed". Psycho Fucker.

As I hang up I catch scent of 2 vampires. Then I come face to face with a little pixie and...NO! it cant be...THE GOD OF WAR!? SHIT! I'm a dead man.

 **APOV**

After we leave the school and make it to the driveway of the house, the car barely come to a complete stop before Jasper and I are out of the car and headed to the forest behind the house for a hunt. Poor Jazzy. He struggles so much. After about a 15 min run we come across a herd of elk. Jasper spots a mountain lion stalking the elk. As he takes down the mountain lion, I take an elk then he takes off for the other elk that have scattered. He buries his elk carcasses while I bury mine. He comes back to where I am and buries the lion.

"Better Jazz"? Before he can answer I am getting a vision. I see Chief Swan and another vampire with dreadlocks. They are at the school looking for Bella. They are trying to make an escape with her. The Dreaded vampire take off into the forest. I come out of my vision to see Jasper starring at me "What is it Alice, what did you see"?

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we took off back toward the school. "I'll explain along the way. I tell him that the Chief and the other vampire seem to be trapped somehow along with Bella. They are looking for us for our help to get them out. The vampire runs directly into our path. We all stop but the vampire now looks terrified. Well I guess he knows who Jasper is.

The vampire drops to his knees with his hands behind his back, head dropped and neck exposed in a submissive pose.

"Major Whitlock, I mean no disrespect. I am looking for the Cullens" the vampire states in a trembling voice

"Well you've found us, state your business with the Cullens", Jasper replies.

"M-M-Major, sir, I am called Laurant. I am an ally of Chief Swan and the young Isabella Swan. The Chief, Charlie, and his daughter are being held hostage, if you will, by a sadistic vampire. I am assisting them in their, OUR, escape. I've grown tired of James' shit, but I wont leave the Chief and Isabella unprotected".

Jasper and I look to each other. Jasper nods to me. "Come with us, we will take you to her". I pull out my phone and text Rose to let know we are coming to the house with a guest, and I will explain once there. I then call Carlisle. Carlisle answers after 2 rings.

"Carlisle, how is Isabella, are you still at the hospital"?

"We are just leaving with her now", he stated "Be careful Carlisle, another vampire and her father are on their way to the hospital". I caution him.

"Another vampire Alice"? The Chief as already been here and we managed to avert him. But Alice The Chief and Isabella are not full human, Chief Swan is a Hybrid, half human, half vampire". My eyes widen in shock. I look to Jasper and we both look to Laurant.

"OH, you didn't know that", Laurant stated sheepishly. Jasper growls "What else haven't you told us"? "M-M-M-Major, Sir, I promise I haven't withheld anything I didn't think you already knew. I promise I will explain all I know when I can speak with you all". Jasper growls "If you are placing my family in a trap I promise I will end you". And with that The Major rips his shirt from his body to expose his many battle scars.

"Carlisle", I state into the phone, "meet us at the house as soon as possible. We have to save Isabella and the Chief" "Will do Alice, be careful" he states and disconnects the call.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks to all those who are following this story. Please R/R. I really really need you to Review I wanna know what your think**

 **Stephanie Meyers, Blah, Blan, Blah, Twilight. You know he deal I don't own crap**

 **EPOV**

Isabella does get changed into the scrubs and I get her over to Radiology in the CT room. I sit in the waiting area and place her on my lap with her head tucked under my chin. My sweet girl, she's terrified. I haven't even had her a full day and I've already tried to break her, I think to myself. She is shivering but I also feel her head drooping. I look down at her and she is falling asleep. "Isabella, love, I need you to stay awake for me if you can sweetheart. If you have a concussion, I can't let you sleep, OK"? She nods her understanding. "Are you cold darling? I am going to see if I can retrieve you a blanket. "No"! she exclaims "Don't leave me, please. I know I don't know you very well yet, but I feel you wont hurt me.

"Isabella, sweetheart, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going inside and getting you a blanket and I will be right back. As far as hurting you, I could no more hurt you than I could pull own arm off. Isabella I would lay down my own life for you. Now sit here I will be right back".

I go into the CT room and ask the tech for a blanket, and inform him that I am waiting for Dr. Cullen. The tech hands me a blanket and I go back to Isabella. I wrap her in the blanket and place her back in lap. I then pull out my phone to and send a text to Carlisle to find out what's keeping him.

 ** _Sweetheart, where are you GET HERE NOW. Isabella and I need you -E_**

 ** _On my way now Love-C_**

"He's on his way Love it will only be a few more minutes". She nods again her understanding."

Take her in and they will start the scan. I've called and informed the tech I'm on my way.-C

"C'mon Isabella, Carlisle has you all set up". "Why do you two call me Isabella? I normally don't like people using my full name, but the way you say it, it sounds elegant".

"Ah sweet girl, Isabella is Italian for beautiful. And that you are. Its very fitting" she blushes at that statement. "It's true Isabella" Carlisle states as he walks through the door. "Dr. Cullen, I didn't hear you coming". "It's ok Kitten", as he places his index finger on her nose. "Get up on the table for me please Isabella. Edward would you please step into the booth with the technician, and I will be right there after I get Isabella set-up and comfortable".

I step into the technician's room as he is setting up the machine. He speaks into the microphone to Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen, you have not given me the orders for this patient". "It's ok Tom, go ahead a take a break, I will take are of everything" Carlisle states as he steps into the tech room. "Thanks Dr. Cullen", Tom states as he steps out of the booth.

After the tech leave I step to Carlisle and gently kiss him on the lips. "I sent the tech out after questioning the orders. I have also erased all evidence that Isabella was here today". Carlisle says to me as he places more kisses along my jawline and neck. "Is that our girl, Carlisle"? "How can she be Edward, she is human", he states placing his palm on my cheek. I lean into his touch. He goes back to the controls and speaks to Isabella through the microphone. "Isabella, kitten, I am going to start the test now. The machine may get a little loud but it wont hurt you, are you Okay darling"? "Yes Dr. Cullen", Isabella states. As the machine starts, I grab him by the shoulders and stare into his gorgeous eyes, "Sweetheart, she is not fully human. Chief Swan is a Hybrid". His eye's widen. "That make he 1/4 vampire". Carlisle's eyes light up with the news.

"But Sweetheart, she is in danger. His Deputy, is full Vampire, and she is terrified to death of them". He contemplates what I am saying to him as he completes the scan. He speaks again into the microphone to Isabella. We are done now Isabella. I am going to retrieve the film. I will send Edward back out to you and you two wait in the waiting area while I look them over". "Thank You Dr. Cullen", she states sweetly. "Please kitten, call me Carlisle". "How about I call you Dr. Sexy", Bella says under her breath, if not for vampire hearing we would have missed it. Carlisle arches an eyebrow and looks at me, and I smirk at him. He speaks into the microphone to Isabella "I think I might actually like that, Kitten" now my turn to arch my eyebrow at him. " _Shameless",_ I think to myself as I shake my head. "Shit! Stupid vampires hear everything." Isabella says as she blushes in embarrassment. "Give me 2 min and we can get her out of here", he states has he places a chaste kiss on my lips. I go out to the scan room and pick Isabella up and carry her back to the waiting area. Carlisle comes out carrying the scans while on the phone. "Is Chief Swan still in the ER"? he says to someone in the phone. " _No, he and the Deputy left about 30min ago",_ whoever replied into the phone. "Good. What did the deputy look like"? " _Aviator glasses, blonde ponytail low on the back of his neck"_ , the person spoke again. Carlisle repeated the information for the benefit of Isabella. Isabella start to shake with noticeable fear. Her eyes widen as she spoke his name "James"! she squeaked out. I look her in her beautiful eyes, "Hey, Hey, look at me Isabella, We've got you, no one will take you from us and no one will hurt you ever again". I kiss her on the forehead.

"Take her to my car in the parking garage via the stairwell. I have to grab my things from the office and I will meet you there". And Carlisle took off running at human pace.

About 2 min later Carlisle meet us at his car in the garage, again on the phone, this time with Alice. "Another vampire, Alice? The Chief as already been here and we managed to avert him. But Alice The Chief and Isabella are not full human, Chief Swan is a Hybrid, half human, half vampire".

I hear from the phone _"OH, you didn't know that"._ Jasper growls _"What else haven't you told us"? "M-M-M-Major, Sir, I promise I haven't withheld anything I didn't think you already knew. I promise I will explain all I know when I can speak with you all"._ Jasper growls _"If you are placing my family in a trap I promise I will end you"._

"Carlisle", Alice states on the phone, _"meet us at the house as soon as possible. We have to save Isabella and the Chief"._ "Will do Alice, be careful" Carlisle states and disconnects the call.

"How were Isabella's scan"? I ask Carlisle "Fine, there is no swelling of her brain or skull fracture. We will need to watch her during the night while she sleeps, But she should be just fine, no major damage. Be careful with her Love, lets not break our mate before we get to know her". He whispers in my ear as he nibbles on my earlobe. "C'mon lets get her home we have a guest waiting for us", he says as lowly as not to further distress Isabella.

"We need to get her some food, Sweetheart. She's didn't finish her lunch today and she threw that up in my car". I shiver as I think about having to have my car cleaned.

"It's getting late, we'll stop at fast food restaurant for now. It won't hurt as she is underweight and most likely malnourished". Carlisle states as I climb into the backseat with Isabella keeping her in my arms. She has now drifted to sleep. I pull her close to my chest and kiss her forehead again as I take in her magnificent scent. I peak up at Carlisle and notice him watching us in the rearview mirror with a sweet smile on his face. "She's ours Carlisle sweetheart, we are finally complete". "Yes Love, I believe we are". He turn and says to me. And with that he speeds out of the parking garage.

We stop at the McDonalds drive-thru. "What would she want to eat Edward? I hate to wake her to ask Carlisle states as he studies the menu board. "Quarter pounder with cheese, fries and a chocolate shake". Isabella states drowsily. "Love I didn't know you were awake". "Just barely", she replies groggily "But I am really hungry". "Okay Love, we will be home really soon, just rest now and you can eat once we get there and then we will put you to bed".

We get the food and race to the house. I lift Isabella out of the car, as we enter the living room she turns her head and looks at everyone gathered in the room. She visibly stiffens as she sees the dark skinned vampire with dreadlocks. She struggles to try to leave my arms "I have to get out of here, they are coming for me, you promised you would not let anyone hurt me"! tears flowing from here eyes. "SSSSHHH Sweetheart, I told you I've got you, no one is coming for you.

At that the dark vampire stepped forward " Bella honey, I promise I am not here to hurt you any longer. I sought out the Cullens to help get you away from James and hopefully take care of him for good".

"Rosalie, please take Isabella up to our bedroom, Alice, please grab a food tray from the kitchen and take this food up to her so she may eat, shower, or whatever else she may need to be comfortable". Carlisle orders the girls. "Yes Carlisle", they answer in unison and they are off with Isabella at vampire speed.

 **CPOV**

As Edward hands Isabella over to Rosalie, I motion for our guest to follow me into the dining room. I call for Jasper and Emmett to join me and Edward. After I hear our bedroom door close, I began the meeting. Jasper and Emmett sit on either side of our guest. I stand in front of Edward and he wraps his arms around my waist and leans his chin on my shoulder. I plant my hands over his at my midsection. "Now, state your business and what this has to do with Isabella an Chief Swan".

"I am Laurant. I have already introduced myself to the Major here. As I have stated to Young Bella, I want to remove her and myself from the grasp of James. He is an evil sadistic bastard and will do anything to get his hands on Isabella. What I did not directly state to Isabella is that we also need to remove the Chief from him as well".

Edward and I both erupted with a growl. Emmett and Jasper both looked at each other and then back at us with an eyebrow quirked. Laurant just hung his head in shame. "Just listen to what he has to say. I've seen it and Jazz and I have both heard already". I hear Alice sweet voice from upstairs. I look to Jasper, he dip his head once in agreement.

"Continue", I instruct Laurant. "The threat to Chief Swan is to eventually get to Isabella" "But I have heard his thoughts and heard his intentions, he is hurting Isabella". Edward says. In one quick motion Jasper has Laurant pinned to the wall with his hand around his throat and tightening.

"Major, please I beg you to hear me out. It is not my story to fully tell, however the Chief knows his daughter. He would rather her hate him, than for her to know that he is in danger. I've come to know Isabella quite well myself. She is quite a unique child. She is selfless and compassionate. She would put herself in danger and offer herself up if she felt it would save the Chief. The Chief does what he does to keep her out of James' bed. He spills her blood to keep James from feeding from her directly. What the Chief doesn't know is that James still finds his way to her bed when he is not around. After witnessing this first hand, I refused to take part in the abuse any longer. I still cant bring myself to let the Chief know this new development. However, I try to make sure he is with Isabella whenever James is around. James will not allow him to feed or clothe her properly".

I hear the girls sob from upstairs. Then we hear Laurant's phone chime with a text message. He looks at his phone. "Its James, We need to come up with a plan soon. If we do not get either Isabella back or the Chief out, he will kill the Chief". Laurant states reverently. I ponder for a moment "I don't know what to think or do" I say to Edward in my mind. "Jasper says he speaks the truth", He whispers in my ear as he brushes his lips against my neck. "It will work Carlisle" I hear Alice upstairs. "However it will cause Isabella some stress afterward but it's nothing you can't work through". "You're sure about this Alice"? "Yes Carlisle, I've seen it". "Is Isabella sleeping, Alice"? "Yes, Carlisle". "Okay, Edward go get her, try not to wake her, Rose Alice and Laurant I am sending you with Isabella to the Denali's. Jasper, once Edward gets her in the car, pump her with as much lethargy and calm to last the trip. Laurant, once you are on the road, call James, inform him that you have located Isabella and you are brining her back to the Chief's house and for him to meet you there. Emmett, Jasper, Edward we are going to pay a visit to Chief Swan. Once there, Edward you leave with the Chief and bring him back here. Jasper, Emmett and I will take care of James.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to leave you or Isabella, but I have also promised Isabella I would not leave her". Edward states while gripping my waist tighter. "Love, I will be fine I will have Jasper and Emmett with me, but I will switch you with Rosalie, are you fine with that Rose"? "Sure Carlisle, but I will tell you it will take everything I have in me not to rip the Chief's dick from his body". We all laugh, "I'm sure you will have enough restraint, Doll. Edward you go with Isabella and keep our Mate safe". And in unison from from Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Laurant they look to me in shock "MATE"!? Alice just giggles from upstairs I kiss Edward and then I kiss him again. And with that everyone is off.

I send Edward, Isabella, Alice and Laurant in my Mercedes. I plant a deep passionate kiss on Edwards lips and a chaste kiss on Isabella's. I tell Alice to be careful and I give a waning to Laurant. "This is my family, if you hurt them I will end you". He ducks his head. "I promise, you will find them just as you have left them" Alice speeds out of the garage. I pull out my phone and call my old friends. "Eli". _"Carlisle, to what do I owe this pleasure"?_ "Eli, I am sending my mates to you. Please keep them safe until I get there". _"Mates? as in plural, as in 2 of them? You sly dog you have been busy"_ I laugh, "No time to explain at the moment, however, she is human. Can you have Carmen and the girls to have food and clothes available for her"? _"Human you say? Well this will be interesting in deed. You only have to ask, my old friend"._ Eleazar teases over the phone "Let's can the 'old' besides, you are older than I". I laugh. "Oh and one more thing, I am sending an additional guest. Keep him as far away from Isabella as possible". Then a though pops into my head "The Sisters" _"I am way ahead of you Carlisle, you sly dog. I'm quite sure they will keep him plenty busy and away from your new mate"._ "Fabulous Eli, see you in a day or two". _"Absolutely Carlisle, take care"._ I disconnect the call.

Emmett, Jasper Rose and I take off to the Chief's house through the woods. As we approach the house I hear the Chief crying out in agony. Then I hear a cell phone ring and another male voice in the house "It's about time Laurant, bring my little bitch to me. Good work Laurant you will be rewarded tonight with her sweet blood". "No"! the Chief panics and with that James back hands him across the face with such force he flies across the room and into the rear wall. With that we all fly through the door. Rosalie picks up the Chief and zips vampire speed out of the house. Leaving the guys to battle it out. James growls and lowers to a crouch. Emmett and I follow suit. Jasper's eyes turn pitch black and he moves forward and rips the shirt from his body and waves James forward. " So what do I owe the pleasure of the infamous God of War. Maybe I should call Maria and let her know where she can find her Major". With that Jasper drops James to his knees by projecting pure fear to him. "Oh Major, your gift is certainly not exaggerated. But then if you kill me, the Chief will never get his wife back". James cowers from the forced fear. Jasper removes fear, and pump him with as much lethargy and calm as he could muster. "SHUT THE FUCK UP"! Jasper drawls and then James passes out and falls to the floor face first. Jasper turns to us pitching his thumb over his shoulder "What's this fucker talkin' 'bout"? Emmett and I both shrug our shoulders at him. "Emmett, grab that bastard and you and Jasper keep him in Rose and your cottage until I have a chance to question the Chief. I am going to go and try and find Isabella's room and grab a few things". Jasper and Emmett nod and walk toward the bastard. Emmett grabs him by the hair and lift his head gives him an evil grin and then plows into the fuckers face with his fist. "Really"? I deadpan at Emmett "What"? he hunches his shoulders questioning me "I came for a fight. I needed to get one hit in". Jasper pat him on the shoulder. "Feel better, Bro"? "Much", he smirks at Jasper then tosses James over his shoulder and he and Jasper take off for the forest towards our house.


	8. Authors Note

**Sorry about the authors note. But I am going to ask you to be patient with me. I am trying to work up a battle with Maria as well as figure out how to have Renee actually in the story. I don't know if she will make an appearance or not. I've been churning out chapters rather quickly as the story is coming to me as I write. But I want the story to make sense. I wanna get another 3-5 chapters to you by Friday Please review pretty please. If I get a few reviews I may get another chapter out today.**


	9. Chapter 7

**This is going to be all Carlisle's POV and mostly flashback. I hope you enjoy my version of why there is no Esme. I'm still not getting review. Although I do want to Thank everyone who is following my story. I still would like to know your thoughts of the story. Oh and Just so you know. Jasper will be ripping his shirt off every chance he gets, I think that's just smoking HOT!**

 **Me: Stephanie?**

 **Stephanie: What is it now.**

 **Me: Never mind. SM, Twilight, You know the rest.**

 **Stephanie: Give me my props bitch..Don't hate**

 **CPOV**

I went upstairs in search of Isabella's room. He stopped at the first room at the top of the stairs. The room was immaculate, however appeared to be almost like a shrine. I saw all the pictures of a young woman, a human woman. Was this the Chief's wife? I looked closer at the pictures. If I hadn't know better, I would have sworn I was looking at Isabella. This woman was just as beautiful as Isabella. This must be My Isabella's mother. My Isabella? Our Isabella? But is she ours? I ponder this around by brain as I study the pictures.

I see a picture of the Chief with the woman, young girl in this picture. Maybe high school? Had Charlie met her in High School? The Next picture was them together in Cap and Gown. She looked older now, more mature, college graduation maybe? Then a wedding photo at the beach. It's as if I'm looking a slide show of their life together. A smiling photograph of them together hold a slight baby bump. The bump is now getting bigger. However the pictures are telling a story unfolding right before my eyes. The woman now, as the bump gets bigger, is looking tired, thinner in the face and limbs. The Chief though smiling, the smile not reaching his eyes. The next pictures disturb me the most. There is a picture of the couple together hold a newborn baby. This should have been a happy moment for the both of them, however there are no smiles. Charlie's eyes are dark, not just from the chocolate brown that matches Isabella's eyes, but sinister. But why the change? His wife's beautiful hair had lost its luster an shine. I think back to Isabella, her hair, chocolate brown with burgundy highlights, obviously a mixture of her mother and father. The next pictures of the woman have big black "X's" through them made with magic marker. But through the magic marker, he can see the woman naked, in various submissive poses. In some she's restrained to various BDSM devices and furniture. There is a St. Andrew's Cross, a spanking bench. One she's restrained to a bed. These pictures disturb me to my core. It's not that I don't understand the fetish, hell, I've even participated in a playroom. I smile slightly as my mind goes to my time with Succubae Sisters. Kate on the spanking bench. Get you mind out of the gutter Carlisle, focus. But these pictures of Charlie's wife were no consensual playroom fun. The bruise on her face and wrist and all over her body. She look weak an frail. This woman was being tortured. Did Charlie do this to his wife? Is he now doing this to his daughter? This isn't making sense. What is it with men treating women this way. Again another woman in my life being abused and mistreated. I thinks about the sad eyes of Isabella, and Laurant's explanations. Anger erupts a primal roar from my chest. I quickly close the door. I sit on the stairs with my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. Can I go through this again? Can I put the love of my life through the torture of thinking we've found our missing Mate only to be disappointed yet again? Esmeralda, Rosalie and now Isabella? Even though he wont admit it, I know Esme is what sent him into his decline when he left me so many years back.

 **Flashback**

 _I had to get out of the house, let tempers cool down. Again Edward and I are angry with each other over something so frivorless, I don't even remember what we were arguing about. I went for a hunt. I take down a couple of elk and a mountain lion. Demolish is more like it. After draining each of the beast, I tore the flesh apart. I look at my clothes, well this was useless, I'm covered in animal hair an blood but still angry. I decide to rearrange a few trees in the forest. Now I'm covered in dirt, blood, fur and pine needles. I shed my clothes and walk over to the cliffs. As I am about to dive into the lake below to clean myself and perhaps take a swim to try and relax, I hear a scream. Was I so distracted with my mind that I did not notice the human scent I'm now picking up? The scent changes, I now smell fresh blood. I follow the scent to where the human blood is most concentrated. It strong here, but I see no one. I look over the cliff and there is a young woman, body broken, her blood spilling into the lake. I go down to her. I can hear a faint heartbeat. Can she be still alive? Not for long. I quickly gather her up and take off at vampire speed toward our home. Edward meets me on the porch. "What is this Carlisle, where did she come from"? Edward is panicked. "I found her off the cliffs, I don't know if she slipped and fell, was pushed or jumped. I saw no one else around, only heard her scream as she went down", I explain to him as I check her injuries. "She wants to die sweetheart", Edward says as he watches while touching my shoulder. "How do you know, Love"? I asked him. "I hear her thoughts, She doesn't understand why the Angles are here to take her to heaven since she has committed the ultimate damnation. She jumped, Carlisle"! NO, CARLISLE YOU CAN'T"! he exclaims while shaking his head. "What are you saying, Love"? I ask him. "You can't change her, you can't commit her to this living damnation, she will never forgive you, Carlisle. Let her go Sweetheart", he begs me through unshed tears of venom. "I don't have time to argue with you, Love she is slipping away", I say as I rip my shoulder out of his grip. "Then let her, Carlisle. Its what she wants", he growls angrily at me His eyes widen as he reads my mind and then I felt the air as he runs from the room, and then the front door slam._

 _As I had done 5 years earlier with Edward, I bit into the woman's neck both wrist, behind both knees and ankle. However this time I bit directly over her heart, as her heart beat was diminishing and I needed to get the venom directly to her heart. However, she lay silent. Now I hear and sense Edward outside the door. "I think I was too late after all", I say to him in my thoughts. "No Carlisle, start chest compressions to circulate the venom. I can still hear her thoughts. Now she believes you to be the angel of death that has taken her to hell. She doesn't understand why she is burning from the inside out". He's still angry at me. I begin chest compressions. She then cries out in agony. Edward then comes into the room, picks her up from the bed sits with his back against the headboard and cradles her to his chest. "Why, Carlisle? Am I not enough for you? Do I not love you enough"? he finally looks up from her into my eyes. "Of course, Love. You are the love of my life. Where is this coming from? I have and will always love you for the rest of eternity. "Eternity is a long time, Carlisle. You love her, and you don't even know her. You don't know why she tried to take her own life. How do I fit into this equation? I hear your thoughts of her? What if she doesn't accept us, our lifestyle? What then, Carlisle"? I hang my head in shame. I did feel something for this woman, but what? Was he right? Have I just jeopardized my relationship with him? Will I loose the love of my existence?_

 _I walk over and re-position them in the bed so I can join them. I put my arms around the both of them. "Love, I didn't think how this would affect you, but I assure you I still love you with my entire being, and you are more than enough, your love is more than enough. My only thought at the moment I saw her was to save her life. It wasn't until she lay here and I look upon her face that there is an attraction. Is it love? I don't know. As you have stated I don't know her, I know nothing about her. But now she's here with us now. Will you work with me, Love? I confident we can make this work together". I give him a passionate kiss._

 _3 days later, between us taking turns to comfort her and hunting and relieving each other from her screams and writhing pain. Her heart speed up until it comes to its final thump. I instruct Edward to stand in front of the door, in case she wishes to flee, hands behind his back eyes lowered neck exposed in a submissive pose. I do the same in front of the only window in the room. The next thing I know she up off the bed in a crouched position ready to attack. I lift my eyes to see her looking between Edward and I. "What's she thinking, Edward"? I say to him. The moment the thought left my head I knew it was a mistake. Before I can think to him to remain silent, He speaks to answer me and she is on him attacking like lightening. I rush to them and I subdue her with a knee in her chest, her arm pinned above her head and my teeth bared at her neck. "You will not attack him"! I exert my dominance with her. I look up at Edward and he is frightened. "I'm sorry, Love I didn't think. Now speak to me, what is she thinking"? I continue my silent conversation with him while keeping her restrained. "She angry, as I knew she would be. She doesn't know why you didn't let her die. She confused as to what we are, what we have turned her into. YOU have turned her into". I deadpan at Edward. I think to him "Not helping, Love". He smirks at me. She looks at me and I can see the anger burning in her eye as she squints. Now I'm frightened. I feel a growl rumbling in her chest, then she roars as a wild animal._

 _"YOU DID THIS TO ME"!? A loud growl rips from her. And with her newborn strength and speed, she flips me and leaps out of the window. Edward is out the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door in a flash after her. I follow her out the window. Edward and I meet up running after her. He is faster than I, however not as fast as her. I don't know if we will catch her in time. She is headed toward town. Suddenly she changes direction. She is headed toward the lake and the cliffs where I found her. We approach the cliff just as she flings herself off, again. "I told you Carlisle she no longer wants to be on this earth", Edward says to me with a horrified expression. "You do know its almost impossible for a vampire to commit suicide"? I say to him. "Of course, I know that but she doesn't", he deadpans. I go down the cliff to where she lay. I bend down to her. I see her cheek mending from cracks from hitting her head on the earth. I bend to kiss her cheek as its healing. The next microsecond is a blur, but the crack of her palm across my face sounds like thunder cracking in the sky. And I feel the crack in my cheek facture down to my neck. I'm stunned. I look up to see Edward bent over holding his sides in laughter. I don't see the humor. Then she's sobbing, "Why won't you let me die, why wont you let me die"? She sobs over and over again. "Let me help you, Darling". I say to her almost racked into sobs myself._

 _"I don't need anymore of your help, why won't you just leave me to die? I don't even know what you are, what you have turned me into? I just wanted to follow my newborn son into death, hoping God would forgive me and allow me to be with him in heaven". She now sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought you were an angel here to take me to heaven, but then you took me to hell, and now I find I am back. Is this purgatory? What is happening to me and why is my throat still on fire", she asks as she places her face in her hands and continue to sob._

 _I open my legs and place her between them with her back to my chest. I then lock my feet around her waist and my arms around her chest. "Honey, can you tell me your name"? I whisper in her ear trying to calm her and securing her in place at the same time. "Esmerelda, most people call me Esme". I see Edward coming toward us with a deer by the neck in each hand. Ok here goes. "Esme, its nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle, the young man walking towards us is Edward. And well honey, ummm errr, we're vampires, and well", I close my eyes as I get the next part out, "nowsoareyou". She stiffens in my grip. She doesn't say anything. She just sits there. I open one eye to look at her with her mouth open and head cocked to the side and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ok she's in shock. Can vampires go into shock? "Honey, did you hear me? The burn in your throat, lets you know you need to feed. Since we don't feed on human blood, Edward here has brought you 2 deer to feed from". She looks up at Edward and clamps her mouth shut. I look to Edward, "What's going on, what's she thinking"? I say to him in silent conversation. "She thinks she can go on a hunger strike and eventually die of starvation". Her jaw drops again. "Esme, some vampires have special gifts. Edward can read minds, so whatever you are thinking we will know. Esme, darling, we are immortal. Suicide is almost impossible". I say to her. "Then kill me, please I beg you. I will not eat your animals, I do not wish to be here any longer", She's begging. I look to Edward, he nods his head to agree. "Esme, I am a doctor. I cannot condone killing you. However, I will not stop you if this is your wish. The only way to kill a vampire is the tear you apart and burn the pieces. I will not tear you to pieces but I will build a fire. If it is your wish to walk into that fire I will not stop you". I explain to her. We sit there for a few more minutes, which to me seems like hours, until she says to me, "What are you waiting for"? I close my eyes and release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I didn't even realize Edward had left. I stood up and picked her up bridal style and walked back toward the house. When we reached the yard I see that Edward has already started the fire. I gently place her on her feet as we approached the pyre. I looked to Edward. He turned, opened the door and walked into the house. Esme took off in a run into the fire. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. I stayed there until the fire died._

 _I went in the house. Showered and grabbed a book to lay on the bed to read waiting for Edward, who just sat on the sofa unmoving. He stayed there for 3 days unmoving. Not speaking. He would not even answer my silent thoughts to him. The 3rd day he went out to hunt, however still not speaking to me and not joining me in our bed. After about a month later, there was a similarity of normalcy. When he started speaking to me again, he started to question me in everything. Why I changed him? did I love him? why do we only feed from animals? Then the ultimate question why did I think I was God? "Edward, I dont have a God complex, Love I changed you because I love you, I was lonely in this existence and your mother asked me to save you". "And Esme"? He questioned. I had no answers. "I can't do this anymore", he said "I'm leaving". And he was out the door. I ran after him. "Don't do this Edward, Love. Let me make it right". "There is no right in this Carlisle, leave me alone go back to you perfect life and ultimate control. Give me my space". I let him leave._

 **End Flashback.**

I was brought out of my miserable thoughts by my phone buzzing. I looked at my phone to find I had missed a slew of text messages.

 _ **Where are you Carlisle, why aren't you answering your phone. The guys say the are at my cottage with that scumbag. You need to get here-**_ Rose

 _ **Carlisle, Sweetheart, hope everything fine there call me when you get this-E**_

 _ **Carlisle, What do you want us to do with this piece of trash-Jay**_

 _ **Can I tear him to pieces now Carlisle, I'm tired of watching this scumbag. Can we burn him now?-Em.**_

Wow, I look at the time. I've been here for over an hour. I dial the phone. He picks up after one ring. _"About time Carlisle, what do you want us to do with this piece of shit"?_ Jasper asks.

"Sorry Jasper, I've been roaming over things in my own head. I'm headed back now. Remove the bastards arms and legs and put them in the back of he Escalade. Leave the bastard locked in the cottage and go back to the house to Rosalie and Charlie. Pack us some bags everyone meet me in the Escalade at the hospital. I need to take Edwards car to a detailer, and then we will head to Denali. I need Laurant and Charlie together with Bella to work through the pieces that are plaguing my brain", I instruct Jasper.

 _"Will do, Carlisle see you in a few"  
_

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. My heart is going thump thump from the love. Tell me what you think of Esme's story. I am going to have Rose tell her an Emmett's story in her own flashback point of view and how it all ties in with CXBXE**


	10. Chapter 8

**I want to acknowledge my followers kdelbiindo, IceprincessIsis, Fresh BLOOD was drawn,TlynG, kouga's older woman, TwilightSVU(I like this name by the way), Ru2, mamawolf1976,simplesunshine, anjelique black, sweetgirl57, NatakueKatee, Lisaxx74, lynro. 2893, Charlie73, MidnightTulip, chipndale1, dwadsworth, Lechatfute, Sweetkvamplover101,Ruthers12, artemisFlor, zammie01, cosmoGirl666, Miznana, Shope92y, bubblegirl762, 022709, 2kitties, Charmed2100, doutlesslover223, Libbyg1980 and patriciayourself1512..I want to show you Love..Hopefully you will show me more love with reviews.**

 **SM Owns Twilight and All the sexy men and women. I own a cutie little min pin named Sassy.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I take this piece of shit Charlie Swan back to our house. I wanna rip his dick and balls from his body. But then him being half human, I don't know whether to burn them or feed the to dogs. His heart beats So he must bleed. I don't want his disgusting blood on my hands.

I sit with a magazine and wait for Carlisle and the guys. I continue to mean mug that piece of shit sitting across from me in the chair. He looks miserable. He keeps looking at the clock but then hangs his head into his hands with his elbows on his knees. He glances over at me then looks around "Where is Bella"? he asks. "Don't worry about Bella, you piece of shit. It's taking every ounce of control in me not to kill you where you sit, after what you've done to her". "Look bitch, you know nothing about me, or Bella. So until you know the facts keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, or I'll show you how to use it".

So this bastard thinks he can grow some balls with a woman and speak to they anyway he wants. But I am on his ass before he can get the last words out of his disgusting mouth. "OH YOU DIGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT"! I have him pinned against the far wall by his neck with my free hand strangling his balls. "Say one more word, and I will rip that pecker of your and balls from your miserable body and shove the so far down your throat you will blowing yourself. Now you will sit in that chair and shut the fuck up until my husband, brother and brother finish burning that other disgusting piece of shit".

"NO NO NO NO, now I'll never get Renee back", he exclaims. "You don't know what you've done". "Well why don't you enlighten me asswipe".I growl out. "No, I wish to only speak to your coven leader", he states adamantly.

"Fine". and with that I drop his ass to the floor. "But you will sit your ass in that chair, and shut the fuck up until Carlisle returns".

"Carlisle? Cullen? This is the Cullen Coven? Laurant contacted you"? and with that he is down on his knees kissing my hand and rubbing it on his cheek. "So Bella and Laurant, they are safe"?

I pry my hand from his grip and wipe it on my dress. "First of all dude, EW! Second, yes Laurant did contact us and asked for help for you, Bella and himself. He also tried to explain a little bit of your situation, which is the only reason you are not a dead man right now. Third, yes they are safe. Bella has been with us since the accident in the school parking lot.

Right at that moment my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID, its Emmett. "Emmett, baby, is everything alright. "Yeah, Babe, we're fine. Carlisle is still at the Swan house to get some things for Belly Bear. Jasper dropped that fucker James with fear and lethargy after spouting off some nonsense about Maria, and the Chiefs wife. We are holding him over at our cottage until Carlisle lets us know what's next".

"What does Maria have to do with the Chief's wife, Em"? With that state me this asswipe is at on his knees again, this time hugging me around my waist, with a begging look on his face, "What the fuck, dude, ya ever heard of personal space, get the fuck off me", I say as I kick him in the balls. He clutch his jewels and keel over onto the floor. I hear a growl erupt over the phone "Calm down Baby, its nothing. this asswipe mentioned something about keeping James alive, his is wife by chance named Renee'? He mentioned something about not getting Renee back if James is dead." I look down at him and he is nodding his head, his face twisted in agony still clutching his jewels. "At the mention of his wife and Maria, he decided to express his gratitude by kneeling in front of me while hugging my waist". A laugh erupts over the phone this time.

"Babe, you know, you would make a hot Domanatrix, I'd bow down before you, Hee hee hee", he teases over the phone. "Cut it out EM", I laugh. "Keep me informed to what's going on will ya, you and Jasper be safe, and I'll see what more I can get this asswipe to tell me. Love you Baby". "Love you too, Babe I'll keep in touch" Em says before he hangs up.

"Get up fucker, I didn't kick you that hard". Pussy. "Now tell me what Maria, has to do with Bella and Renee".

"I don't want to say to much right now until I know that Bella and I are safe. But I will tell you that Maria and James want Bella for Maria's Army. Once turned, Bella will have the most powerful gives known to our kind. I've been told by a Seer as well as a gift reader. So far I know she is a shield, as do I, except my shield is not as powerful as Bella's. Mine is physical shield that only works by touch. I've been told that Bella will have both a mental and physical shield that she will be able to project. She doesn't know this, and James will not let me train her to use it. My wife has a mental shield. So Bella got both our traits. After she was born, James entered our lives trying to take our baby from us. He threatened and tortured Renee and threatened to kill me if I didn't hand over Bella. We just wanted Bella to have as much of a normal human childhood as possible. After coming to an agreement, I traded Renee to Maria to keep Bella safe until she turned 19, which will be next year. I promised Renee that I would keep Bella safe, and find a way to get her out so we could be a family again. But I am running out of time". He tells me with a tortured look on his face.

"Keep her safe, you call molesting and raping you own daughter keeping her safe"? I growl at him.

"I wont say anything more on that subject, except it not what you think. That too was all James", he says has he hangs his head "The sadistic bastard liked to watch". He said shamefully in almost a whisper.

My phone chimes from a text message: Rose, have you heard from Carlisle, I sent him a text but he hasn't called or text me back. Bella is asking about him.-E

Not yet-Rose

I send a text to Carlisle.

Where are you Carlisle, why aren't you answering your phone. The guys say the are at my cottage with that scumbag. You need to get here-Rose

I sit on the sofa again and wait. I start to think about everything that I've heard and we've gone through today. Are these two actually going to go through this 3rd Soulmate bullcrap again. I wish Carmen and Alice had never given them the idea that this was possible. Look I don't care what goes on in another persons bed. But this idea has brought these 2 nothing but heartache.

 **Flashback**

 **1929 Rochester, New York.**

 _I'm a lucky girl. I have just become engaged to the Most Eligible Bachelor. Royce King. This is my dream Soon, I will have it all. A rich husband, everyone always tell me how beautiful I am. We'll have the big house with the white picket fence, and hopefully soon children._

 _As I am coming back from visiting my cousin and her new baby, It's late at night. Wow I didn't mean to stay out this late. I run into Royce and his scum friends drinking on a street corner. Hopefully after we are married I can rid him of those lowlifes I know how they treat women. I know Royce also has a wondering eye, but I guess men will be men._

 _Royce calls me over to him when he sees me walking down the street. I walk over to him just to be polite, but I want nothing to do with his lowlife friends. He grabs me to him and kiss me forcibly, putting on a big show for his friends. I push him off me_

 _"Aw c'mon Rose, don't be like that". he slurs._

 _"Stop it Royce, you are hurting an embarrassing me, and you are drunk. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully sober, Goodnight gentlemen". I say as I try to be on my way quickly_

 _"Get your ass back here Rosalie, I'm not done with you. You belong to me and I tell you when you can leave" with that he pulls me back to him forcibly. "How about it boys? Looks like I need to teach this bitch how to treat her man"._

 _They all laugh as he rips my blouse open._

 _"Royce please don't do this", I beg._

 _Then he back hands me across the face with such force, my head hit the lamp post next to us and I'm knocked to the ground. Royce then pull me up by the collar of my coat and punches me in the face. He then drags me into the alleyway where he strips me of all my clothing. I try to scream, but he punches me again._

 _"Shut the fuck up you little slut, you need to learn some manners". And then his is on top of me while his friends look on._

 _"Oh yeah, that pussy's good and tight like I knew it would be", he says. I feel and smell the alcohol on his hot breath on my neck. Tears flowing down my face. When he's done he looks at me and spits in my face._

 _"This bitch only wants me because I rich, Gold digging whore. Have at her boys", he spat as he walks away. All of his friends take turns raping and beating me. Then they all leave me there, beaten, broken, raped and bleeding._

 _I try to call out for help. I hear footsteps but I cant see who they belong to. I hear one of them say_

 _"Do you smell that Sweetheart, its a mixture of blood an human sperm." They approach me._

 _"OH no, Love, this poor woman"._

 _I look up at the 2 men that look like angels._

 _"Help me", I try to say but my jaw won't move._

 _The blonde one takes off his coat and wrap me in it. The next thing I know I feel like I am flying. They must be taking me to heaven. I keep thinking please help me, please help me._

 _"She is begging for our help Carlisle. Maybe, she's the one Carmen told us about". The one with the wild bronze hear says._

 _"I don't know Love, what if she doesn't want this. I won't risk us again". The blonde says to the says to the bronze haired one._

 _"I can hear her begging for our help, sweetheart". I try to nod my head in response, but I end up whimpering because it hurts so bad._

 _"She's saying yes, do it sweetheart". Then the blonde haired angel bit me on my neck._

 _WHAT THE HELL?! Then he bit my wrists, knees and ankles. And then I feel it. The agonizing burn. They are not angels. They are Satan incarnate. I am burning from the inside out. I feel nothing but the agonizing burn. I don't even know how long it lasts. Occasionally I find my body is being shifted. And are they bathing me. I know I was covered in blood. and sperm. I heard them say so. But does it matter if I'm going to hell anyway. Then the burning start to recede from my finger and toes. It starts to cool up my legs and arms. Slowly pulling towards my heart which I hear is now beating wildly and loudly. Oh God, My chest. Its going to explode. Then with a final thump of my heart, All is quiet. No one says anything to me. Are they still here. Then I hear_

 _"Open your eyes, Darling"._

 _Who said that? I open my eyes as instructed. I see everything. Like I don't think I've ever seen before._

 _I see every dust particle. The water condensation dripping down a vase of flowers. The individual fibers in the rug on the floor. Then I look up at the most beautiful men I have ever seen in my life with the most amazing gold eyes. Must be homosexuals._

 _"Hey"! The bronze haired one says with a scowl on his face._

 _"Hey, I call'em like I see'em". I say to him._

 _What the hell is wrong with my voice. Maybe I have strep throat. Maybe those bastards gave me a disease. Is that why my throat feels raw. My hand flies to my throat. Whoa. That's scary._

 _"Okay, there, there", he blonde one starts. "Do you remember your name, Sweetie"?_

 _"I'm not an idiot, of course I remember my name, its Rosalie Hale, care to tell me yours, shit for brain"._

 _He frowns at me. "Now I'm starting to understand the beating", he says under his breath_

 _"Well at least she's calm Carlisle, except for her mouth", the bronze haired one quips._

 _Does the guy own a brush or comb. He rolls his eyes at me, like he's reading my mind._

 _"Yeah, I am Miss Smarty pants"._

 _Okaaay, open mouth, insert foot here._

 _"Oh Geez, Carlisle, have at her I don't have time for this". bed head says as he turns to walk out the door._

 _"OH NO Edward, you get back here, you wanted her you come back in here and help me with her._

 _Wanted me? "I'm nobody's possession, you don't own me buddy", I spat at them._

 _The one called Carlisle walk over and puts his hand over my mouth. "Can you shut up long enough to listen", He says as he looks over at bed head and lets out a breath as though I have exasperate him._

 _"Now, Miss Rosalie Hale, I am Carlisle Cullen, that is Edward Mason. We are vampires. We are a Mated couple. We found you lying in the alley beaten, broken, raped and dying. Edward there wanted to save you so I bit you and turned you into a vampire. Now, we don't drink human blood. We consider ourselves vegetarians, as we only drink animal blood. Do you understand what I am saying to you so far"?_

 _I nod my head in understanding._

 _"Now, Edward has bought you some clothing and we are going to help you get dressed so we can take you out to hunt". Carlisle continues._

 _I look down and just now realize I am still completely naked I squint at Edward and think to him "You could have said something you moron._

 _"Well you didn't give me a chance to motor mouth". Edward deadpans at me._

 _"Enough, you two", Carlisle says "I swear, instead of getting another lover, I feel like a father to two spoiled teenagers"._

 _My eyes widen. Simultaneously Carlisle take the hand from over my mouth and slaps it over his own as Edward slaps his hand over his entire face and shakes his head._

 _"Are you two fuckers shitting me, another lover? So you find a girl raped in the street and you think now she is going to just it give up to you two on general purpose. What the fuck is wrong with you, I'm not that kind of fucking girl. The idiot and lowlifes the beat and raped me was my_ _fiance_ _', which I plan to murder when I get my hands on them. So, I'm a vampire huh? Can I now murder those sons of bitches"._

 _I'm still ranting as they look at each other, turn and walk out the door. Edward tosses the clothing he's holding back at me as he leaves. They land on my head and all over the floor._

 _I continue my rant "You know you could have warned a girl before you burn the shit out of me like you did. What do you mean by mated couple? Just so you know I'm not sleeping with you two freaks..._

 **End Flashback**


	11. Authors Note 2

**I'm having, I wouldn't say writers block, but I guess unfocused on the direction of the story. I have splintered the group off In different directions and am now ready to bring everyone back together. I have a vision of where this story is going. But not sure who's POV I should take the next chapters. So I'm asking you who are following me and this story. Vote in the Poll on my Profile page**


	12. Chapter 9

**No Copyright infringement. I don't own this story or these characters. Stephanie Meyers. The lucky bitch. Because if I owned Carlisle and the Major..oh hell a girl can dream can't she.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I wake up to his beautiful topaz eyes staring down at me with the most adorable smile that lights up his eyes. His eyes twinkle with delight upon seeing me awake.

"How are you feeling lovely girl"?

His voice. Sweet as honey. Calm and soothing. His breath washes over me like clean linen drying on a summers day. Crisp and fresh. I inhale and snuggle closer into his chest as he is cradling me in his lap. I never want to leave his arms.

What am I doing? This man can never be mine. Can he? Wait. Is this family just as twisted as mine? He talked about his father was a doctor at Forks Hospital. But the man I met was more than a father figure, clearly. I've seen them holding hands an giving loving looks, chaste kisses.

We're in a car, but where are we going? I turn and see Alice driving, with Laurant in the front passenger seat.

"I'm fine, I guess Edward, but where are we going, and where is Carlisle and the others?"

Carlisle, now that man is walking sexy on two legs. I'm talking runway model sexy. Even through his dress slacks and button down shirt, I can tell he has the body of a Greek god.

"We are head to some relatives in Alaska", Edwards says to me nonchalantly as if its an everyday thing.

"ALASKA. Are you crazy? I can't go to Alaska. What about school? You have to take me back."

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, hey lovely, calm down", he coos. "It's okay, you were almost hit by a car, remember? And I damn near took your head off on the door handle. Carlisle will take care of everything as far as school. We needed to get you away for Forks for the moment so we can take care of your father and James. Remember what I told you, Love, I've got you. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again". Edward continues looking deep into my eyes as if he's touching my soul

I look at his lips as he is speaking to me. So sexy, so kissable I want to taste them. I lick my own lips in anticipation of tasting the most magnificent dessert ever. I look from his lips to his eye to ask permission. Edward lifts his hand and strokes my hair. In the same motion, he brings he brings his hand down to my cheek. I lean into his hand. He continues by tracing my jaw line with his index fingers down to my chin, lifting it slightly, pulling me closer to his perfect lips. Closer. I lick my lips again in anticipation.

Just then Alice clear her throat. Her little bell like voice interrupts, "We need to give Bella a human moment and get her something to eat. We got a few more hours to go and I think she needs a break". Great timing Alice, I think to myself. "annoying little pixie vampire". I say under my breath. But I know everyone heard me, "Stupid Vampires and their supersonic hearing".

Edward looks down at me with the sexiest smirk, and winks at me. He opens the car door and lifts me out the car. He places me gently on my feet. I see the sun just coming over the horizon.

"I'm going to take our friend here and get him use to our "diet" if you will" Alice says to Edward. "That will give you two some time to get Bella something to eat and you two can _talk_. Then she whispers to us, "Don't start something you two can't finish here". she said and pointedly looks at Edward.

I furrow my brow and scrunch my face as I look between Alice and Edward. Edward squint at Alice as if to ask what are you talking about and then realization comes across his face and he nods. I'm lost.

I look around and notice we are parked at a diner. Edward and I walk in hand in hand. I look down at or fingers intertwined. He looks down at me and kisses me on the forehead, "Hey beautiful, Why don't you head to the ladies room and freshen up and I will get us a table". He's so sweet.

I nod and give him a quick smile, and head off to look for the ladies room.

I finish my human needs and go to the sink and look in the mirror. I look at the dark circles under my eyes, and think over my life. He calls me beautiful and lovely. But, there is no comparison in the beautiful man that is waiting for me and what I see in the mirror. My mind goes back to Carlisle. I don't understand why my minds goes from one to the other. I cant possibly feel what I feel for both of them. Better yet, could either of them feel that way for me.

I think about Carlisle again. And I feel a pain, almost like a pull or hole in my chest. What is that? I think back on Edward waiting for me in the diner. I feel so drawn to him and I don't know why. I finish washing my hands and go back out to the diner to see him sitting in a booth with a cup of coffee.

"All's well, beautiful"? he ask me as he reaches out for my hand as he stands to help me into the booth. He sits with me instead of across from me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"All is fine, Edward', I assure him. "But can I ask you something"?

"You can ask me anything, my Love", he assures me.

"What exactly is your relationship with Carlisle"? I ask him

"I know I told you he was my father. That is our human story Isabella. That's what we tell everyone so we can matriculate regularly without consequences. Which allows us to remain in a specific location longer. However. Carlisle has been my everything since my awakening into this existence. He is my sire, my best friend, my lover and Mate".

I think on what he's told me and I can see the love he has for the man. I long for the same type of feeling and relationship. Which confuses me even more.

"Well, if he is all those things to you, and I believe that he is, I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about him. What is this"? I use my index and middle finger to point between he and I.

"That, my sweet girl, is a very deep conversation that I think we should save until we get something in your belly. What would you like to eat, Love", he says as he lifts my hand to kiss my fingers. He then hands me the menu.

The waitress walks over. She's an older lady, maybe in her 50's. She looks to Edward and myself and give a small smile. "What would you to like today"? she says as she taps her pencil to her chin.

"I'll have bacon, eggs and toast, please. May I also have a side cup of fruit"? I look to Edward.

"Anything you would like, honey. Anything else? he says as he looks into my eyes again.

"Umm cranberry juice and maybe coffee. That's it"

The waitress smiles at me sweetly. "And for you, Hun"? she looks to Edward.

"Nothing for me, thank you", he says. "Just bring us a carafe coffee, please. We have another couple th will be joining us. They won't be eating, they will just be having coffee". I look out the picture window and see Alice and Laurant coming across the parking lot. Shit, the annoying pixie. Well this conversation will have to wait.

"Okay, hun", the waitress says to Edward. Her eyes float from Edward to me and smiles again. "You two are just so cute together", she giggles and then walks away.

I quirk my eyebrow up and look at Edward to find him looking to me with his hand resting on his chin, and his index finger tapping his lips as though he is contemplating something.

"What's the matter, honey, you don't agree with her? I think she's right". he says as that sexy smirk forms on his lips again.

I lower my eyelids, as I feel the heat on my cheeks in a blush.

He then grabs my chin with his thumb and index finger, "Don't be embarrassed love, you are cute as a button".

"That she is", Laurant says as he and Alice take a seat in the booth across from us. I quirk my upper lip at him in disgust.

"C'mon Bella, don't be like that. I know we had a very lugubrious start. But I'd like to say how sorry I am and try my best to make that up to you, if you will let me"? Laurant pleads, with a very apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess", I say as I turn my lip up at him again with disgust. "I'm not saying all is forgiven between you and me, but I guess it's at start".

"So what'd I miss", Alice says and then giggles.

"As if you don't know, Alice", Edward answers her rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "but since you asked, the waitress says Bella and I make a cute couple. Just then the waitress reappears with two more coffee cups and place one each in front of Alice and Laurant and the carafe of coffee Edward ordered for the table, along with my glass of juice.

"Your food will be right out, hun", the waitress says as she walks away.

"So, how was your hunt? Edward asks then chuckles looking at Laurant.

This time it was Laurant turn to turn up his mouth in disgust. "Elk, uulck"!

Edward and Alice both laugh.

"The closer we get to Denali National Park, there's a better variety. There will be black, brown and polar bear. Mountain goat, Mountain Lion, and Bobcat". Edward says to Laurant

"And you say that as if any of that should sound appealing to me". Laurant replies quirking an eyebrow at Edward.

"Well you will try if you truly wish to make amends to me", I say to him with the most serious look on my face.

"Yes Bella, I will try", Laurant replies as he lowers his eyes.

The waitress returns with my breakfast. "If you need anything else, just holler", she says as she set my plate in front of me. I thank her and she walks away.

"Get lost you two, let me talk to Bella alone while she eats", Edward says looking between Laurant and Alice.

"But...", Alice tries to interject

"But nothing, Alice. Go try and call Carlisle and see how its going", Edwards says jerking his head toward the door.

Alice pouts but gets up from the booth and she and Laurant leave.

"Thank you, Edward. I still don't trust that guy, but he seems like he is sincere", I say as I stab my fork into a strawberry in my fruit cup.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about him Isabella. I want to talk about us. We are going to our cousins, the Denali Coven. They are another vegetarian coven much like us. Eleazar and Carmen, are the head of that coven. Those two are both gifted vampires. Eleazar gift is that he can read the gifts of others, both human and Vampire. Carmen, reads relationship bonds and auras. About 5 years after my turn, Carlisle and I started having problems in our relationship. We separated for a brief while, however when we came back together, we took a trip to visit Eleazar and Carmen. Carmen informed us what the problem was to our bond". Edward stopped to take a big unneeded breath, closed his eyes and exhaled as though he was recalling something painful.

"Edward, I can see this is painful for you", I said to him as a placed my palm on his cheek. He leaned his head into my palm. The electric spark again warm my hand and travel down my arm into the rest of my body. He places his hand over my hand on his face.

"I need to explain this to you, Isabella. But give me a moment. Continue to eat please. I'll be right back, Okay Love", he says has he gets up from the booth. I watch him as he walks out the door over to Alice.

I continue to eat as I think about all he has told me so far. I don't understand why I feel the way I feel. I feel as though I am falling for him and he for me. When I touch him its as if he is warming my very soul. But how is that possible. He is professing to me his love for Carlisle.

Again I think about Carlisle and the pain and pull return to my chest. I rub my chest I look to Edward he turns and smiles at me. But I can see the smile does not reach his eyes, but he too looks to be in pain and rubbing his chest. He then turns and walks back into the diner.

He's still rubbing his chest when he reaches our booth. Simultaneously we ask each other "Is everything alright"? The waitress appears to take my dishes and leave the check. "Do you need anything else today, Hun"? She ask as she places the check facedown in front of Edward.

He looks to me and I shake my head. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a $20 and hands it to waitress with the check and says "Keep the change". She smiles brightly and says Thanks and walks away.

"Sweetie, I don't want to say too much more until we talk with Carlisle. But I will tell you that when Carlisle and I spoke to Carmen all those years ago, she informed us that our Mating bond was not complete and the reason we have difficulties in our relationship. Our bond is meant to be three. We are missing the person to complete our mating bond.

I gasp at that information, and rub my chest again.

"Bella, Love, are you alright"? Edward says looking worried. "Bella, you have to tell me whats going on in your mind. Your mind is totally shut off from me".

I look to him in confusion. "Bella, My gift is that I can read minds". I can ready everyone's mind in this place, except for yours. I don't know if you are aware, but Alice also has a gift. She is a seer. She can see the future, but only decisions that have been made.

"Why"? I ask him "Is there something wrong with me"?

"Bella, I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you". He chuckles to me. "You, silly, silly girl. C'mon, lets go. We have about another 5 yours on our trip. Alice is seeing a decision that has been made although the annoying pixie is being very cryptic and is hiding her vision from me. Everyone else will be flying up. She finally spoke to Carlisle. They will be there later this afternoon. We'll talk more in the car".

I nod. We head out of the diner, and climb back in the car. Edward and I hand in hand.

The car ride is relatively quiet. Alice has music playing on the radio. I watch the scenery out the window still holding Edwards hand. I think over what I've been told and what little bit I know about vampire mating, and thanking every god that Edward can't read my mind. I didn't know vampires can form mating bonds with more than one person, but do they think I am that missing mate? Do I think I am their missing mate. And then as if I was struck by a bolt of lightening, and fireworks go off in my head, I feel a jolt in my chest and I very audibly gasp as if I lost my breath.

With that Alice squeals and claps her hands all giddy like. She pulls the car over to the side of the road, and turns to look at Edward.

"Is that true, Alice"? Edward furrows his brow as he asks Alice.

"Yes, Edward, but not yet. You have to wait for Carlisle", Alice replies to Edward

Edward snatches his hand from me as if I've burned him. "No Alice", he says as he looks down at his hands and then back at Alice. "Its starting now", they look to each other wide eyed.

Just then, Alice's phone rings. "I know Rosalie, I already saw it. And now I have to get Edward away from Bella to make the last leg of our trip. You need to get Carlisle here a quickly as possible. I don't know if I will be able to control him in the presence of two male vampires. Hopefully Kate will be able to help me along with the other two succubae. You will need to take the private jet Rosalie to get Carlisle here. Fine see you soon". She hangs up the phone and lets out an unnecessary breath.

"Then we have to switch places, You need to drive and let me sit with Bella. You can't start this without Carlisle", Alice says to Edward.

With this revelation, the pain in my chest becomes almost unbearable, and I cant breathe. Edward flys out of the car at vampire speed and into the driver seat with Alice next to me holding me as I gasp for breath while hold my chest. He speeds off down the highway.

Laurant turned in his seat to look at me and then to Edward and as realization comes to him, he is wide eyed as well and asks, "you're mated to her? B-b-b-but she's human"!

Edward roars at Laurant so loudly that the windows in the car vibrate. "If you touch her, look at her or even point a finger in her direction, I will kill you".

For the first time since I've met him, Edward looks like a Vampire.

* * *

 **I promise you will find out whats going on soon with this mating. I've PM'd another FF author asking permission to use a reference from their story. Since this is my first FanFiction, I don't really know how this works. I'm hoping they reply soon because I would really like to reveal within the next chapter or 2. If I don't get permission, I hope someone will PM me and let me know if I can just footnote the author without looking like a douchebag for taking their reference, or I may just call it something else.**

 **Any way, let me know guys what you think of this chapter and the story itself.**

 **Thank you to all my followers. I love you. Thanks to those that voted in my poll. I can tell you guys my thought process literally comes to me while I'm sleeping, almost like a dream as to the direction of the story (Yeah I have prophetic dreams like Bella when it comes to writing this). TEE HEE HEE.**

 **Also, I did some research. it is a 25 +hr drive from Forks, WA to Denali National Forest if traveling by car at 70 mph. Now, We all know the Cullens will never drive 70 mph. So I doubled the speed, bringing the commute to less than 12hrs. That's still too long for what I have planned for Carlisle and the rest to get there. So I am flying them in.**

 **One last thing. I will try to go back and fix the other chapters. I was given a feedback by** **orchidluv to improve the story and make it more readable, Thanks Orchidluv and I hope the improvements are up to standards. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Ok I'm** **_SO_ ready to bring these three together. I'm going to use my own reference and no the one from the other author, however the concept will be the same so I am going to acknowledge the story and Author as not to steal their Thunder. It will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to R/R. Again Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I'm so happy I could just shit. (Sorry, My dad bought a t-shirt for my mom one Christmas as a gag gift that had "I'm so happy I could just shit" on it I had never heard my mom curse before that day. She laid into my father that day and I've used the phrase ever since. **

**Anyway on with the show. Infringement protection Sm owns everything, I own squat.**

* * *

 **CHPOV**

"Explain this you vile piece of shit", a blonde haired vampire growled at me as he bolted though the door of the house where I was being held. He shoved the pictures from my bedroom in my face. I assume this is their coven leader

I collapses to the floor on my knees sobbing with my face in my hands "Renee my beloved I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise to make this right. We will get have our little girl, we will be a family again", I continues sobbing.

He grab my head by my hair and lift my face to meet his. "Talk bastard, and if I don't like what I hear I will end you right here, right now"! He spat at me. I know I deserve everything this man wants to do to me. But hopefully I can convince him to change me and then I can fight to get my Renee back. Although I am aware we will have to leave Forks in order to do so.

"Well, as you know I as you know I am a hybrid. James raped my mother when she was human. Yes, the sadistic bastard is my father. My mother found a coven of vampires that took care and protected her during her pregnancy. However, she did not survive the delivery. I was cared for by this coven until I came to full maturity.

My 5th year of existence, I was allowed to go to High school, where I met and fell in love with the most beautiful creature I had ever met, My Renee". We lived and attended high school in Phoenix Az. James had tracked us in Phoenix. Upon graduation, my coven, myself and Renee' moved to Gainesville, Florida where Renee' and I attended the University of Florida. That's where James found us again. Except now my coven had befriended a pack of shape shifters, much like the Wolf pack here, however they were Florida Black panthers. With the Panthers protecting is we were able to avoid him. However soon after graduation we found out Renee was pregnant with our little girl. That's when James came with an army of newborns in tow with Maria of the Southern Wars. Renee and I were protected, however not before they killed my coven. James and Maria escaped the Panther Pack.

Marrying my Renee' was one of the happiest days of my life. However the situation with James and Maria but a toll on us and Renee's pregnancy. After my beautiful Isabella was born, James came on the pretense of wanting to know and be apart of his granddaughters life. I thought maybe Isabella had warmed the heart of the sadistic bastard. We wrongfully let him into our lives. When Isabella turned 5, he turned back to his evil self. He tried to take Isabella from us. The Panthers helped us relocate here to Forks, where I took a job as the Police Chief. They put us in touch with the Wolf pack here. However they can only do so much as I don't have a treaty with them. According to them, they have a treaty with your coven. Without your presence they can only protect their own lands. Although because they only know the situation from the Panther pack, they help us as much as they can.

Again, James tracked us here but this time, he wormed his way into a job as my deputy. My wife and I both tried to protect Isabella, with the help of the Wolves as much as possible. Unbeknown to me Renee' took matters into her own hands and began sleeping with James in exchange for leaving Isabella alone. He said Maria wanted her for her gifts she would have when she is turned. That Maria had a seer and a gift reader that told her Isabella would become the most power vampire known to our world, rivaling the God of War. Maria plans to make her the New Goddess of War.

When I became aware of this, Renee and I agreed that she would trade herself, until Isabella's 19th birthday and hopefully buying me time to find a way to defeat both James and Maria. It wasn't until we made the agreement, and James left with Renee' that I found the pictures of how he tortured Renee. I continued protecting Isabella as Renee and I both did. When not around the Wolves would protect her. At night, I laid in bed with her while she slept. Sleeping very little myself watching over her during the night.

When Isabella turned 15, James was back and caught me in a moment of weakness. One night I was very tired and fell asleep laying next to Isabella and became aroused in my sleep. Shamefully, James caught me in a very compromising position with Isabella. I was basically dry humping my daughter in my sleep and James, the sadist, he is basically forced me to perform sexual acts against my daughter, threatening to perform them himself or take her away. For 3 years I have continually molested and basically raped my own daughter".

"I don't understand", the vampire asked me. "If she is as powerful as you say she is, why have you not trained her to manifest her gift.

"Sir, I don't have the resources or knowledge of how to achieve this. Also I wanted to keep Isabella's life as normal as possible, however I have messed that up so horribly I don't even know if its possible.

"Does Isabella know why this is happening to her? Why she is being mistreated by her own father"? he asks still very angry.

"Sir, unfortunately she does not. Isabella is much like her mother, in that she would surely sacrifice herself as Renee did to save her mother and myself is she knew harm was coming to either of us. I could not allow that. I'd rather be the monster in her life, vs James having his hands on her. I have already found him and Laurant feeding from her directly, which I put a stop to. However, in order to do so, I still had to hurt my baby. At least I controlled how much blood was spilled from Isabella. My gift is a shield. It is a physical shield and only works through touch. So was my wife's. Hers being mental and working much in the same way. Which is why we both slept in bed with Isabella. I believe Isabella's gift is a manifestation and combination of both our gifts".

At this point in my explanation, the blonde vampire's phone rang. After a his conversation with I presume were members of his coven who were protecting Isabella, the other members of his coven converged to the house where we were.

We are preparing to make the trip by car to where they have taken my sweet little girl. Rosalie, the blonde vamptress come in, "Carlisle we are ready to leave. James' limbs are in the back of the car as you instructed." We all walk out to the garage to load into the car for our journey.

Now I know I am speaking with the infamous Carlisle Cullen. I must appeal to him to change me so I can fight James and Maria. "Dr. Cullen, Sir I know I am a disgrace. I need you to change me. I have to bring my family back together. I need to explain to Isabe.." I'm interrupted by Carlisle pinning me to one of their many vehicle windshields with his teeth at my throat and as feral as any vampire I have ever seen. The other male coven members try to subdue him only to be thrown across the garage. Miss Rosalie pulls out her phone and calls someone. The leaner male vampire walks up to Carlisle and suddenly he loosens his grip on me and slides down to the garage floor.

"Holy fucking shitballs, you have got to be kidding me, Edward too?" Rosalie says to whomever is on the phone. "She IS the one".

"She who, Rosalie, what are you talking about"? I ask her while I try to regroup holding my throat.

"Shut up slime bucket", she growls at me". "As much as I hate you with every ounce of my being, we need a new plan. I have to prepare the private jet to get us to Alaska. Come with me asswipe. Jasper Emmett bring Carlisle inside while I make the preparations".

"What's up, Babe"? the muscle bound vampire speaks to Rosalie.

She then turns to me with a look of disgust, "welcome to the family asswipe. Our dear father here has begun the process of Mating to Isabella. We need to get him there as quickly as possible before he tears the three of you to shreds. And with only Alice, and the Denali's to keep Edward away from Isabella until Carlisle gets there with two male vampires in their presences, this is a shit storm of epic proportions. Hopefully Kate can use her gift to subdue Edward.

"Who the fuck is Edward, and what the fuck does HE have to do with Carlisle mating to Isabella? I ask her in a confrontational stance.

She in turn grabs my chest and twist my left nipple so hard, I'm surprised its still intact. "If you dont shut that shithole you call a mouth, so help me you will be flying holding your head in your lap" she demands me through her teeth.

OOH Mama, I think I'm in love.

* * *

 **Sorry folks. I just realized there is a timeline issue with the Mating of Edward, Bella and Carlisle. If you caught it, please bear with me as I attempt to fix it. If you don't see the issue don't worry about it. I may have already fixed it. My Goal was, even though they are a few hundred miles from each other, all three are triggered at the same time, seeing as the bond was already forming.**

 **Charlie: See I'm not such a bad guy. I had the best intentions at heart, the execution, however is a shit storm.**

 **Me: Sorry Charlie, (hee hee pun intended)I think you're still pretty disgusting, it seems the fans thinks so as well. We'll see how they react after reading this**.


	14. Chapter 11

**OKAAAAY! So here it is folks. My longest chapter yet. over 4500 words. I will say no more.**

 **MATURE THEME. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT. DON'T LIKE IT, I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS WHAT I LIVE TO READ.**

 **SM owns this and everything Twilight But if she had some balls she would have wrote this.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

This can't be happening. Is this really happening? Carlisle and I have waited for this for so long. I just assumed we would actually be in the same freaking State when it happened. OH GOD, Isabella, how is she going to take this? Obviously she has accepted the bond in her mind and soul, but body? Can she handle that? I'm going insane. Can vampires go insane? I can't touch her without Carlisle. The bond has to be completed with all three of us. I can't leave him out of this. I won't live without either of them.

"Oh for fuck sake Edward, you need to calm down", I look in the rearview mirror to see Alice rolling her eyes and rubbing her temple. "You are giving me a migraine and I don't think vampires can get headaches or go insane". She pull out her phone again and dials. "Eleazar hi, its Alice. Can I speak to Kate please. Kate, Alice. Look I need you to have Carmen get Eleazar as far away as possible. At the rate Edward is driving we should be there with in the hour. As soon as we arrive I need Tanya and Irina to take our other guest away."

"Alice what's going on"? Kate says to her over the phone.

Alice places her hand over the mouthpiece as though Kate is not going to hear her, "Laurant, if you value your head attached to your body, as well as the rest of your life, you will keep you eyes front and don't move a muscle". Then she goes back to Kate on the phone, "It seems Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber has found their little mate for their Triad bond, and has started the mating ritual. Accept I didn't see this coming until little Miss Fancy Pants over here, decided the bond was a true bond. Now I am traveling with a vampire in heat, and one coming up via private jet because god forbid they actually be in the same _**STATE** _when it occurs". At any rate Kate I need you to remain on standby if I can't control his beast on my own. You may have to subdue him".

 _"WHAT"?!_ I squeal out at Alice. _"You must be out of your pixie ass mind if you think I am going to let Kate shock me, that shit hurts!_ And are you saying Carlisle is also in heat"?

"That's what I'm saying, Loverboy. And if you don't want to feel the pain you better keep it in your pants until we can figure out how to let this happen", Alice informs me and the her eyes glaze over in her vision.

I concentrate on her vision in my mind, and a bright smile forms on my face as my eyes turn pitch black.

"OH NO, you keep driving buddy", Alice spat out. Kate, here's what we are going to do. Send Carmen and Eleazar to the airport to pick up the others. Jasper has already knocked Carlisle out with lethargy. Have them take him to our house there in Denali, I'd hate for them to break yours. We are going to come to you, just long enough leave our guest with Tanya an Irina. You will get in the car with us and I will drive us over to our house, there we will try to keep lover boy here away from his intended. Once Carlisle arrives everyone else we head back to your house and let them hump like rabbits in heat. At that point I will just bleach my fucking brain, because this is way more that I **_EVER_ **wanted to see, Okay? Good, we should be there in 27 1/2 min. Carlisle's flight left an hour ago. So it will be another 2-2 1/2 hours before they arrive. See you in a few Kate." Alice hangs up the phone and glares at me though the mirror. Then sticks her tongue out at me.

 _ **Two hours later.**_

"I swear to fucking god Kate if you shock me one more time I am going to take your fucking head off. I'm just sitting here." I growl at her.

"I know", she laughs an evil laugh at me. "It's just so much fun to watch you writhe in pain", she hunches her shoulders as she continues to laugh at me.

My palms feel sweaty and I am choking on my own venom. What the hell is wrong with me? Vampires don't sweat. I swallow back the venom accumulating in my mouth like someone left the venom faucet running. Except I don't thing this is venom. It actually has a syrupy sweet taste.

 _ **"Son of a fucking whore, bitch, shit ASSHOLE"**_! I swear at Kate whom has shocked my once again. "You evil fucking succubus. Where the hell is Carlisle and where did Alice take Isabella off too?

At that precise moment Emmett hauls Carlisle in thrown over his shoulder and sits him on the sofa followed by Jasper. I let out a primal roar.

"Stay right where you are Edward, or I swear I will drop you where you stand". Jasper growls at me. "Alice and Bella are right behind us coming up the drive as we speak. Now, Kate will usher us out an Alice will bring Bella in. Trust me I can't wait to get the fuck out of here because it fucking reeks in here. I see you have already started producing élixir de séduction". Jasper says to me with his nose turned up and mouth turned down.

"Elixi-what"? I say to him

"Jesus H fucking Christ", Jasper says as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Didn't Carlisle teach you anything, or were you just too busy swallowing cock to pay attention. Look I'm outta here. C'mon Kate. Once we are out the door I will slowly release Carlisle and Bella will join you two. I suggest you guys talk and explain to Bella exactly what is going to happen. She's been through too much in her life to have you two start humping on her like rabbits.

"Christ Jasper what do you take me for? I Love Isabella, I would never do anything to hurt her". I plead with Jasper.

"Yeah, well I've seen love do some fucked up shit. Just ask that shit for brains father and Satan Incarnate grandfather of hers", Emmett says as he looks at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Grandfather? Okay what the fuck did I miss, I say as I look between Jasper an Emmett.

"A discussion for another time", Jasper says in his southern drawl. "Have fun, don't break the house". Jasper Emmett and Kate leave.

Carlisle starts to come out of his sleep mode. He looks at me with coal black eye of lust. I go to him and kneel between his legs and put my hand on his chest. I know at this point he is my sire. and his beast is breaking through the surface. I have to calm him before Isabella comes in and is frightened. "Sweetheart, look at me". He begins to pant like a rabid dog. And the venom is running from his mouth. "Love, I need you to calm down before you frighten Isabella away". I continue to rub and soothe his chest. He looks at me and will a low growl he says, "OURS".

"Yes Sweetheart, She's ours". I begin to lick and nip at his neck. As I nuzzle into his neck he begins to purr.

"Sweetheart, I need you to come back to me now. We need to be able to talk with Isabella to make sure this is what she wants. We cant force her into something she doesn't want.

"I know, Love", He calmly says to me. "But I know this to be true this time. I am trying to fight my beast back from just taking her. But the élixir de séduction is too powerful. I need you to help me, Love", he says with another purr.

A knock at the door and Isabella walks in along with Alice. They both stand at the door, with their hands locked behind their backs, eyes lowered to the floor with necks exposed in a submissive stance.

"You may leave now Alice", Carlisle says in a very Domineering tone.

Shit! my dick becomes instantly hard. _SCHWING._ I love this Carlisle. And obviously so does Isabella. I can smell her arousal from across the room. I can feel a growl building in Carlisle's chest. He's smelled it too. I stroke his chest and lick and nuzzle his neck again. "Sssh baby". I coo

"Isabella, come join us on the sofa, please". Carlisle commands Isabella. She nods once and walks over to us and sits beside Carlisle and I.

"Is it true, are you my mates, both of you"? Isabella asks shyly, she lowers her eyes again and her cheeks blush.

"Only if you will accept us, Kitten. We will not force you into anything you do not want. We will only be what you need us to be for you. Even if it's just friends, protectors, brothers or even lovers. Even if you command us away from you. We will still be there to protect you even if its from afar.

"I love you both very much, I feel like you both have touched my soul. I have dreamed of finding my soulmate. Someone to love, and who loves me unconditionally, and without harm". She says looking into my eyes. She gets off the sofa and kneels beside me in front of Carlisle. She reaches out and places a palm of her hand to each of our necks.

My mouth again becomes filled with so much venom I feel like I am choking on it. AWWW hell what is this? I think to myself.

"Isabella, I need you to listen to me carefully", Carlisle says to her while look directly in her eyes. Again they have turned pitch black. " I need to you follow Edward upstairs. He is going to run you a bath. We will then meet you in our bedroom after you are done where I would like you to be laying on the bed with you head on the pillow. Can you do that for me, Kitten"?

"Of course, Carlisle", she says as she kisses him on the cheek first and then me.

I stand up and reach for her hand to help her stand.

NO"! Carlisle growls and causes us to both jump back. "Do not touch her yet, it is not time. I nod at him and I lead Isabella upstairs to our in suite bathroom. Once there I see Alice and Kate have left an overnight bag for Isabella as well as bath products and shampoos.

"Just come out when you are done, Beauty", I say to her as I start the bath water. As the water runs and look at her. She appears nervous as she bites her bottom lip and her blush spreads even further down her sexy neck. I want to devour her lips and neck, however as Carlisle instructed I don't touch her. I have Isabella to check the temperature of the water to see if it is to her liking. She nod to me that it is.

"I will leave you now to your bath. I'm going to go speak with Carlisle, and we will come to you, Okay Beauty"?

"Yes", she says and then lowers her eyes. "Isabella, you do not have to lower you eyes for me, Love. I am not the sire here. And I do not wish to be your sire. We will both belong to Carlisle. Once our bond is complete, you will be ours an we will be yours for eternity. She looks up at me with a tinkle of delight in the beautiful brown doe eyes. I nod to her and then leave the bathroom.

I go back down stairs to find Carlisle pacing back and forth in front of the sofa.

"Carlisle, sweetheart what is it? I ask him. I'm confused.

"Oh, Love", he says look deep into eyes as he stops pacing. "I have learned so much in your absence. I don't know if this is the right thing to do. She has be hurt so deeply, I don't wish to cause her anymore pain. But the élixir de séduction is pushing my beast to take her, claim her.

Ok there's that word again. élixir de séduction I know its French but what is it? "Carlisle what is this élixir de séduction".

"Edward, Love it's the mating potion we produce to claim our mates. It produces a scent that repels other male vampires and changes the scent of our mate to a mixture of hers and ours. Its what's flooding our mouths and secreting from our hands. Upon touch and kissing and sex, we basic impregnate each other with our scents. That's why I could not have you touch Isabella before we come together". Carlisle explains to me. Now I understand why her touch burned me earlier. Why I am choking on what I thought was venom, and why Carlisle was basically foam at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"So Why is this suddenly making you nervous, Carlisle. And why did this not happen when we mated"? I ask with a puzzled look on my face.

"Love, after the disaster that was Emse and Rose. I asked that very question to Eleazar. He told me that we have not produced our élixir de séduction because we cannot complete our bond without her. Even though I love you with my very being, our mating bond will never be complete without that angel upstairs", he says as he starts to pace again.

"Carlisle love calm down", I say to him as I nuzzle his neck again. "You heard her. She wants this. We want this. Now c'mon, lets not keep her waiting. We will explain to her as we go along, umm?

"You're right, Love. He lets are a calming breath and smiles. We walk hand in hand up to Our Angel.

We enter the bedroom and we hear Isabella still in the bathroom. We look at each other a snicker as we hear her mumbling to herself, basically giving herself a pep talk.

"What are you waiting for", she says to herself. "There are two gorgeous men out there that want to make you there's for eternity. They will protect you from those three bastards and will love you, girl. So why are you so nervous", she continues her pep talk. "Ok this is it. Take the leap and hope you land on your feet, or at least a beautiful swan dive.

I look at Carlisle and we both chuckle again.

"Oh shit, they're here. I know they heard me Stupid Vampire hearing". We laugh out loud. She opens the door and come to sit on the bed. She is wearing a very sexy lace baby doll nightie in black with red ribbons that tie in he front and a pair of matching black thongs. Note to self Thank Alice and Kate later and buy them each a very expensive gift.

She looks at Carlisle and his eye blacken again. She lowers her eyes as do I.

"Isabella, I will not hurt you. And if you do not want this, you have to tell us now. We will not force anything on you". Carlisle looks to her.

"Y-Y-Yes Sire, I understand". Poor thing she is still nervous.

"First, Isabella we will be marking you with our scent. After that the mating process will have begun. Anything else after that you do not feel comfortable with right now you say the word and we will stop and we will work up to that later. Do you understand". Carlisle says to her and looks to me for my understanding as well.

"I do have a question Sire, am I allowed to touch you"? Isabella ask

"Oh my sweet girl", Carlisle coos "however you see fit".

"Then yes, I understand". Isabella replies.

Carlisle nods to me and simultaneously we reach and stroke Isabella on each arm. I feel my chest tighten as though I am being pulled through Isabella to Carlisle. I can tell they feel it too. Carlisle nods to me again. I lift Isabella and sit with her with my back against the headboard and her back against my chest. Carlisle the removes his shirt. I sit Isabella up slightly and do the same. Carlisle then crawls into the bed and starts to untie and remove her nightie.

"Isabella you look very beautiful in this. So that I don't tear it I am going to remove it. I want to see you in this again", Carlisle says as he smirks at her. Obviously is a panty dropping smirk because Isabella arousal fills our nostrils.

"Oh my love you smell divine, I say to her as my mouth fills again with élixir de séduction. I move her hair from around her neck and I kiss. Carlisle does the same on the other side.

He continues his ministration as he come up her jaw line towards her mouth.

"Isabella, I am going to kiss you now. Carlisle says in the most seductive voice I have ever heard. " I need you to open our mouth. My mating potion is going to start to fill your mouth from my tongue. I need you to swallow it down, Love. I promise it will not hurt you and is quite pleasant to taste. Then Edward is going to do the same. Okay Angel?

"Yes, Carlisle", she says the next sound that comes from this angel is the sexiest most seductive noise I have ever heard in my life. The moan that escaped her mouth came from deep within her. My cock is rock fucking hard and I began to grind into her back and my hands reach around to her perfect breast. I massage her mounds and tweak the left nipple. She arches as back and hisses.

As Carlisle begins a passionate kiss with her, he reaches his hand up to my face. He the strokes his thumb against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I take my tongue and swirl around his thumb. I can taste his élixir de séduction. I am so fucking turned on right now. I take one hand and stroke the arm that is extended toward my face from his hand to his elbow. I see his arm glisten with my potion soaking into his marble skin. I see Isabella's lips wrapped around his tongue as she swallows him down as he asks.

He breaks the kiss allowing her to breathe. He then lifts Isabella and turns her around to straddle my hips. I then begin to kiss her. I lick her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She opens her mouth and I explore the inside of her mouth as she starts to suck my tongue. My potion starts to fill her mouth. Carlisle come closer to us and kneels directly behind her. I lean her back, never breaking the kiss so that her back is now against Carlisle's chest. I see that his chest is glistening as though he is sweating. I assume that is élixir de séduction is now secreting from his body onto Isabella. He stokes her arms and neck, as well as my legs. Isabella moans into my mouth as she grinds her core into my erection. I meet her strokes.

Shit, she feels so good, her skin so soft and warm. Her arousal is soaking from her thin lace panties right though my pants.

"That's enough Edward" Carlisle says as he continues to stroke Isabella's back and neck with one hand. Once I break the kiss from her Carlisle take his other hand to grab my head at the nape of my neck forcefully. He then extends over Isabella and crashes his mouth to mine. God I love this man. Our tongues battle for dominance. He eventually wins the battle and I suck his tongue and take in his élixir de séduction. I can now feel our strands becoming intertwined. As we break the kiss while also holding the back if his neck our foreheads touch and we look into each others eyes.

"Now that was smokin' HOT"! We both look down at Isabella to find a sexy smirk on her face and then she giggles. We laugh and each kiss her on the cheek. "Can I see that again"? she says as she as she strokes the sides of each of our necks.

"You can see more than that Isabella because I am going to claim Edward now as long as you have no objections. Also if you have no objection Edward will pleasure you while I claim him", Carlisle says this while continuing to look deep in my eyes and stroke my cheek.

"Oh you'll get no complaints from me", Isabella says as she quirks an eyebrow at me.

Carlisle and I both get off the bed and remove our pants and boxer briefs. I remove Isabella's panties. I then reach over to the night stand to grab a condom and the lube.

"No Love", Carlisle says as he grabs my hand. "This will be one of the few times will actually bareback. I need my élixir de séduction to penetrate you and yours in me".

I reach out and stroke his cheek as my eyes fill with unshed venom tears. We embrace in a passionate kiss, which last for quite a while not needing to breath and all. Then we hear Isabella clear her throat. We look over to her. She is on the bed on her knee with the sexiest smirk formed on her lips. God, this woman is sooo fucking sexy.

"Someone said something about pleasuring me"? she says with a smile spread across her face

"Yes by all means, Beauty, lay down with you head on the pillow", I say to her.

"Actually, she says "I have a better idea". I look to Carlisle to see him now smirking at me. I quirk an eyebrow at him

"Edward, you go to the end of the bed and crawl up on your knee's, knee's apart feet hanging off the end. Carlisle you stand behind Edward".

Fuck me to sleep, I know where she is going with this. We do as she asks. She then lays down on her back with her head towards my knees with her knees butterflied out. Nimble little vixen. I then come down onto my elbows Carlisle then inserts a finger into my hole to prepare my entrance. I moan and thrust back into his hand. He then inserts another finger, and stretches me. I then use my fingers to explore our angel slit to find her clit. As I stick out my tongue to lick her bundle of nerves, she uses her tongue to swirl the head of my cock. At the same time, Carlisle plunges ball deep into me.

"JESUS ALMIGHTY GOD CARLISLE, ISABELLAAAAA"! I exclaim as I plunge a finger deep inside Isabella hot cunt.

"I keep telling you Edward I am not your God, however I am your sire". Carlisle says as he pulls almost all the way out before plunging into me again. "You belong to me, Edward". Isabella now has engulfed my cock into her hot little mouth. Jesus God in Heaven, I a not going to last much longer. I add a finger to Isabella pussy as I use my thumb to circle her clit. I stroke her in a come hither motion. She moans against my cock. My eyes roll in back of my head. Carlisle continues to pound into me as he grips my ass. I feel my cock twitch as I feel Isabella's tighten around my fingers.

Carlisle pounds into me erratically as Isabella reaches up and cups her small warm hands around my balls. I feel Isabella's legs tremble as mine and Carlisle cock swell I spill my seed into Isabella mouth where she swallows everything I give her. I feel the pressure building inside Isabella's core, OH MY GOD this just gets better and better. I remove my hand from Isabella hot little pussy and her cum shoot across the bed onto the headboard. Carlisle, upon seeing that lets out a guttural roar and with one last forceful thrust spills into me. It takes everything in me not to collapse onto the mattress because I would then crush Isabella. I bend down further and lick every last drop of her clean as she does me. Carlisle then pulls me back and bites down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder in a claiming bite. I hiss at the painful pleasure. Isabella then kneels up in front of me and claims my mouth in a searing kiss as Carlisle licks my mating bite to seal it.

I pick Isabella up in my arms and lay her down on the pillow. I spoon her with her back to my chest. Carlisle come around the bed and lays down on the other side facing her. He fists her hair and brings her in to a long passionate kiss. He then lays her head onto his chest.

"Isabella, Angel, can you take more"? Carlisle asks and he strokes her head with one had and thigh with the other.

"Yes Carlisle, I need more please, I need to feel you inside me.

"Your wish is my command, Angel", Carlisle whispers in her ear. He then lifts her leg and hitches over his hip I give him a chaste kiss on the lips as he positions himself at her entrance. I mold my hand around the mounds of her breast with a gentle message as I concentrate on Carlisle mind.

As he plunges deep into Isabella, I tweak her hard nipple.

"URRRRRRGH" escape her mouth in pleasure and then a hiss.

"Isabella angel, so tight, so wet for me. I think I will be calling you God as I worship every inch of your body". Carlisle says as he slows his thrust. He pulls and plunges back in again. I reach my hand around a I pinch Isabella clit.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA CUM CARLISLE"! Isabella exclaims. Carlisle pulls out of her as he lifts the leg that is hitched over his hip and shift her hips. Her cum shoots across the bed. He immediately plunges into her again This time thrusting harder and faster.

"Isabella I am gonna love fucking you every chance I get, I need for you to cum for me again little girl, God almighty in heaven. I pinch her clit again. Again, Carlisle lifts her leg and shifts her hips so that her cum projectiles again. This time however he gets up on his knees and positions her leg over his shoulder for a new angle and pounds into Isabella.

"Who does this pussy belong to Isabella", Carlisle growls.

"It's yours, Sire, yours and Edwards" Isabella moans out

"No one will every touch this pussy ever again but us, Is that clear Isabella.

"Yes, Sire only you and Edward.

"FUUUUUUUUCK, I am going to cum, Angel cum with me this time love. With one last thrust, Carlisle roars. Isabella screams out.

"CARRRRLISLLLLLE"!

I don't know WHHHHAT the fuck happened after that. I'm thrown from the bed and Carlisle is pinned against the wall across the room by some invisible force field.

I look over at Carlisle. His eyes are wide but he is laughing his ass off. I cock my head to the side and look at him as if he's lost his mind.

"It looks like our little girl has learned to project her physical shield".

* * *

 **Here are the props I owe. To amaris12345 I borrowed their concept for of Aqua di Amori from The Warlord. This is an Italian translation of Love water.**

 **I asked for permission to use the reference and concept. I hope they don't get mad at the concept, however I changed the reference. Which is a French Translation of Seduction Elixir. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. R/R please.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone that is following this story. I love you guys.**

 **I work the over night shift and I sleep during the day. And for some reason lately I only dream in Twilight stories.. Go figure.**

 **Before I went to bed I was reading a Jasper Emmett Bella Fic Called Swapping Wives. While sleeping I dreamed of an EmmettxBella fic as well as a separate JasperxBella fic The concepts are quite clear to me as yet. But one of those will be my next story**

 **I have to say I am feeling a bit overwhelmed with this Sorry. Not sure if I bit off more than I can chew.**

 **I still have to come up with chapters to Turning Charlie; Fight Maria and James; The Renee issue (whether she is dead, turned or unharmed); The triad Commitment ceremony; Whether I am involving the Wolves; a possible pregnancy; Definite turned Bella. Right how I am playing with a Victoria or Maria coming to Forks and discovering James Limbless. R/R tell me what you think and if you would like a poll.**

 **Stephanie Meyers I love you for giving us these charaters. You won it boo.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

 _GODDESS OF WAR_? _Powers rivaling Jasper's_? Yes! _**NOT GONNA HAPPEN**_ , as long as I walk this earth. Goddess of Love, My Mate, our completeness? Most defiantly. And we will be worshiping and protecting this Goddess with our very lives. However, I have no doubt once turned and trained, she can hold her own.

While I'm pinned to a wall in an unmovable and impenetrable force field, both my loves are shaken to their core. Edward has no idea what to do, while my Angel is scared to death. "Bella, sweetheart it's ok baby", I cooed. "I need you to listen to the sound of my voice and breathe. Close your eyes sweetie". She does as I say. "Keep your eyes closed sweetheart, and breathe in through the nose out through the mouth. She continues to do as I say. "now sweetheart, I need you to picture this in your minds eye. You have just projected a very powerful shield". With this she panics.

"OH MY GOD, Carlisle are you saying I did this too you", she says in tears

"SSSH sssh baby, baby, I'm fine you have not hurt me", I try to calm her down. "I need to you to relax close you eyes and try to picture your shield in your mind.

I watch her concentrate. She contorts her little face with her pouty little mouth, Jesus, I cant wait to have lose lips wrap around my...

"Jesus, Carlisle seriously, is that where you mind is going right now, HELLO, can still read your mind", Edward says as he looks at me in disgust. I chuckle. What can I say, I'm an extremely sexual being.

I look to my girl again and realization appears on her face, "I see it, Carlisle, but wait" she says as she furrows her brow. "I see the rim of it, but there 2 of them".

She pushes out her hands on either side of her. Then I see her do the cutest and strangest things both at the same time. She sticks her sexy hot little tongue out the corner of her out toward her upper lip, while she uses her thumb an index finger in the air as if she is using an iPhone to move the screen. Edward on the other hand is pushing on shimmery bubble beside him just at the edge of the bed. Suddenly the bubble retracts and Edward collapses face first onto the mattress.

I laugh a full belly laugh.

Edward look at me with his brow now furrowed "I'm sorry", he retorts, "I don't find the humor". He continues in a dry tone.

Then suddenly I drop to the floor in an audible thud, and I grunt as I hit the floor. Now its Edwards turn to laugh, but I join him in laughter on the other side of the bed next to Isabella.

Isabella looks between the two of us. "You two are insane. What if I had hurt you two.

"Isabella, angel", I start, "your shields are defensive, not offensive in nature, though I do not doubt the what that held me could possibly do some major damage". I look at the Carlisle sized dent in the wall.

I wrap my arms around her tiny frame and pull her close to me and she collapses in my arms. "Carlisle, I feel so drained". she says to me sounding exhausted.

"I know baby that must have taken a lot out of your, are you hungry"? I asked.

"Yes", she responds, "but I don't feel like I can move, I feel almost like...", and then she passes out.

"Isabella?!, Love"? I call out as I shake her. I then put my pick up her wrist and check her pulse.

"Is she alright Carlisle"? Edward asks in a panicked voice

"Yes, I think that little stunt just completely drained her of energy", I reply to him. "Stay here with her, I'm gonna go downstairs and find her some food for when she wakes". Just then my cell rings, I grab my pants and pull out my phone. I look at the caller ID, Alice.

"Carlisle, what happened", I hear her over the phone in a panicked voice, "I lost Isabella"

"What do you mean you lost her, she's right here with me and Edward", I tell her

"No Carlisle, I cant see her, she just went blank", she squeaks.

"Well, Alice I think they may have something to do with the manifestation of her shields", I reply. "Edward already couldn't ready her mind, we will have to see if it also negates Jasper's and Kate's gifts as well".

"Should we, come over"? She asks.

"No, Alice not just yet. I need her to rest for now", I reply. "However, I was just going to check, has there been food stocked for her here? I asked Eleazar to stock their home, but I wasn't sure since the plan change if there is food here.

"No Carlisle, I will be over with food for her for when she wakes, Alice replies

"Bring Rosalie with you so you can watch her, Edward and I need to hunt". I tell her

"Rose and I will go into town to fully stock the house for her, Carlisle. Also you need to call Forks High school. We won't be returning their anytime soon to live, I've seen it. We need to take care of the little issue you left behind in Rose's cottage. Other wise Maria will find him there and we will be inviting trouble for us here". Alice explains to me.

"All valid points, Alice" I note to her, however, its too late today I will take care of the school first thing in the morning. "Later we will have a family meeting to discuss our other problems. I will talk to you about that when you get here. By the way Alice, how are other two guests doing"? I ask her.

"Well I will fill you in completely when I see you", she chuckles, "But, it appears Laurant is mated to Irina".

"Well, that's a surprising development", I chuckle back and her and look over to Edward who is also chuckling.

"Do me a favor Alice, ring me before..."

"Say no more Carlisle, I see more that I want to as it is, I don't need to hear it too. Just bleach my brain, bleach my brain..." Alice mantras as she hangs up.

I stretch over Isabella to give Edward a passionate but quick kiss. I place Isabella under the duvet and tuck her in to rest and kiss her chaste on the lips while Edward kisses her on the forehead. "Come with me, Love" I say to Edward.

I get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom and turn on the steam instead of water in the shower. I get in and sit startled the installed shower bench. I lay back and throw my arm over my eyes trying to de-stress from the day. I hear Edward open the stall door and enters the shower. He sits in front of me on the bench. He then lifts my thighs from either side of the bench and drags my body toward him resting my thighs over his. He is silent, as he messages my thighs moving up to my chest. He then brings one hand and teases my hole before inserting a finger. I hiss as the intrusion. He pumps his finger in and out a couple of strokes before adding another and then a third. I growl as I push back into his fingers. He then places both my legs over his shoulders and position his cock at my hole. While holding onto my thighs, he pushes his cock into my hole. I moan, his cock feel glorious inside me. FUCK, how did I get this lucky. He thrust in me a few more times. He pulls out of me and pulls me up and turns me around with both legs still straddled each side of the bench. He bends me over and I grab ahold of each side. He immediately re-enters me while grabbing my hips firmly and thrust at vampire speed in and out. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK.

With each thrust I moan out his name, "Edward, OH, Edward my love, Yesssss Edward, God I love you, FUUUUUUUK". As he continues to thrust and the I feel his seed spill inside of me at the same time applies a claiming bite to my left shoulder. I growl at the force of the bite. I feel his venom entering and filling the wound. He then licks and seals it and I began to purr. I know our Mating bond is near completion. These are the first claiming bites we have given each other in nearly 100 years of being together. However it will not be complete until we are able to fully claim Isabella.

And I know just how I wish to do it. I want to have a bonding ceremony between the three of us. It will not be a legally binding marriage, however it is the closest we can get being a polyamory triad.

As Edward pulls out of me I sit on the bench and force him to his knees. He looks up at me through his thick lashes with that sexy ass smirk on his lips.

He takes one hand and stokes my hard cock a few times with the other arm around my waste and then give me a passionate kiss before taking his tongue and swirling it around the head of my dick.

I take in air at the feeling of his tongue he then swallows my dick into his mouth. I feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Thank the gods vampires don't have gag reflexes. He then hollows his cheeks applying suction to my cock and hums.

Jesus I am not going to last long at this rate, and this shit feel too good to cum now. I stand up never breaking the suction and grab Edwards head by his beautiful thick bronze hair. I force his head steady as I fuck his mouth. I growl at the feeling of his tongue swirling around my cock with each thrust. God he is a talented boy.

"I'm going to cum Edward, drink me love". I say to him. He then grabs my balls and massages them until I shoot several streams down his throat. I see his Adams apple bob up and down as he drinks every last drop. I release his hair and he licks my cock clean.

"We should get out of here, so Alice and Rose can come sit will Isabella while we go for a hunt. We will shower when we get back in case we get blood or animal fur on us". I say to Edward while he nuzzles my neck. Before we leave the steam stall Edward pushes me against the wall one last time and we kiss passionately for a few minutes.

We towel off and get dressed. I check, Isabella is still asleep. I can hear her heart rate and breathing are steady. We head downstairs. Just as we reach the bottom step my phone chimes with a text.

 _Fuck, it took you both long enough, Rose and I are outside in the car-A_

I open the door to find Alice and Rose with several bags in their hands. "I thought you didn't like what you see", I quip at Alice

"Oh trust me Carlisle I only check long enough to see what I need to do and I am SOOO out of those visions". she replies sticking her tongue out at me

Rose mimics a tiger roar "Tiger" she giggles.

"Bella is still sleeping, can you make her dinner while we are gone"? I ask the girls

"Certainly Carlisle". Rose responds. Edward and I head out the door, when Alice stops us.

"Wait, what about my vision of Bella". Alice asks.

"We will discuss it when we get back and Isabella is awake", I replay

Edward and I run out the door hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 13

**Back to our regularly scheduled story already in progress. I have started a new story "In Due Time". I plan to have at least one chapter per day on each story. R/R both please.**

 **I do not own these Characters or Twilight. Your Props Stephanie Meyers.**

 **CPOV**

Two days, Its been two days, 48 hours, and Isabella is still unconscious. The power this girl has is not meant for humans. But I don't know what to do for her. I am a doctor, for Christ sake, but as a vampire doctor for humans, I've not had the pleasure of treating a human for exhaustion due to vampire powers. All the other converge on our home.

Edward is a panicked nervous wreck. as well as Charlie. I don't want to panic them any further so I have Emmett and Jasper take Edward to hunt. Of course, he doesn't want to leave Isabella, but I make him go. I bring Eleazar up to the bedroom with Isabella to see if he has any suggestion.

"OH MY GOD, this is truly extraordinary", he stares at Isabella wide eyed. "I've see vampires with 2 gifts at the most, but a human, possessing 3, well, 4 if you count the fact that her has not one but 2 shields, My God. No wonder she's unconscious. If this happened after just using one of her shields..."I interrupt him

"Both actually", I reply. "and technically she's not totally human, remember. Charlie is her father which makes her 1/4 vampire".

"That's right, she is isn't", he replies back. "Then I know what we have to do" Eleazar says confidently.

"Charlie?" Eleazar calls out. "Do you take both blood and human food?" he asks Charlie.

"Yes", Charlie reply "But not very often. As a baby I'm told I took only blood. As a child I began to take less and less human blood when introduced to human food. But I still do once or twice a month. Isabella has never had blood though, as a matter of fact she has a negative reaction to it. She is the only human I know that can actually smell it, and it the smell makes her sick. When I would bleed her to offer blood to James, at the first whiff, she would faint, which somewhat made it easier for me to bleed her".

I roar at that statement and Eleazar has to hold me back from ripping this fuckers head off.

"Calm down my friend, I know". Eleazar says to me. "We have work to do. Do you still have privileges here in Alaska"? He asks me.

"Yes, I do I still hold a medical license in almost every state, but why do you ask"?

"Because we need blood and medical supplies", Her replies.

"I can make some calls to the blood bank and get whatever medical supplies that are needed. What is it you have in mind"? I question him.

"She needs blood", he reply as if it should have been obvious to me.

"Isabella's never had human or animal blood before", Charlie says "and I just told you blood make Isabella ill."

"The reason for the medical supplies", the light bulb finally goes on my head "I need to perform a PEG Percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy."

"Well done, Dr. Vampire", Eleazar laughs at me. I just roll my eyes.

"A what"? Charlie deadpans. "For those of us who do not have a medical degree".

"I am going to have to give Isabella the blood via feeding tube". I explain to him. "I will insert a feeding tube into her stomach via her esophagus, so the blood can be pumped directly into her stomach". I would work giving it to her intravenously, however, this gets it directly to her digestive system for better absorption.

"I see the Volturi's investment in your medical education did not go in vain Dr.". Eleazar's got jokes.

"What are you a vampire comedian now"? I quip back at him. "I'll make the calls, order the supplies. Charlie and I will go pick them once the guys come back from hunting. Let me go make the call". I leave the room while Charlie and Eleazar watch over Isabella.

While walking back in the room my mind more calmed as I now know how to help my Angel. However my mind now go to our next problem. James and Maria.

"We need to get James up here so we can figure out what he knows about the condition of Renee."

Jasper, Emmett and I will fly back and get the bastard", Eleazar offers. "Well bring him back here for interrogation".

"Thanks". I say as I pat him on the shoulder. "You've always been a dear friend. When you get him back here, take him to your house. I don't want him anywhere near Isabella.

"Will do friend, Will do", and then adds "I'll make the call to have the jet prepared. I sigh. another issue down.

Just then Edward and the guys come back. I explain both situations. "I will have the girls stay with you Edward to protect Isabella while we're gone. Even after the intubation, and she's fed it will probably take another day or so before we will see if she responds to treatment. By then the guys will probably be back with that fucker".

Charlie taps me on the shoulder and asks if he can speak to me in private.

"Sure Charlie, lets get going. We can talk while going to the blood bank and DME company" I reply to him.

The girls arrive to assist Edward. I drive Eleazar Jasper and Emmett to the airport. After they depart Charlie and I take off to the blood bank.

"What's on your mind Charlie." I ask him

"Carlisle, I just want to say Thank you. You could have taken my life for what I did to Isabella. But you spared me".

"Don't Thank me yet Charlie, I'm still not convinced I shouldn't kill you". Even with what all you have told me". I explain to him. "You do realize that Isabella is mine and Edwards mate. And I will do anything in my power for her. If she wishes to spare your life it will be up to her. But if she wish to or for me to, I will end your life. But I will tell you this Charlie, we will do what we can to get Renee back even if it's just for Isabella's sake". After this is over I will not have you lone with Isabella, and would prefer you be ways from her.

Charlie simply looks down at his lap and nods. "You're right Carlisle, I don't deserve to be in her life".

"I will grant you this Charlie, I will give Isabella a chance at a happy life from this day forward. Edward and I are planning a bonding ceremony for her to officially make her our. At that time, if she wishes to be turned, I will do that for her as well".

"Can I tell you something, Carlisle". I nod to him to continue. "I have wanted nothing more than for Isabella to have a normal life. I know she was making plans to go to college and I wanted that for her. I wanted her as far away from here as possible. I also know she wants to have a family. She dreams of have children. So as long as you can give her what she wants I will be happy and will die a happy man if that is my end.

My unbeaten heart dances at the thought. Children with my Angel. I never though I would have my own child. I thought that was a dead dream once I awoke as undead. Would Edward want children as well? The idea of us having little brow eyed blonde haired or bronze haired green eyed babies. I remember Edward's lovely green eyes before I turned him.

I turn to Charlie then with a look of disgust again. "The possibility never crossed my mind before. How have you not managed to knock her up already'?. I spat at him.

"Without James knowing, I had one of the women from the rez to take her to have Depo shots. I told them I wanted her protected in case James did something. They rightfully agreed"

"When was her last shot"? I asked him

"The last time I was able to get her away to the rez was a month ago". he replied

"So she's due for another in another couple of months then"? I continue to question him.

"Honestly I don't know", he replied. "Sue Clearwater kept up with that for me"

Harry Clearwaters wife, I think to myself. I'll have to talk with them.

Soon we are at the blood bank to get what we need. Next the DME supply, and are headed back home.

I have a few more medical supplies delivered to the home as a precaution. Having a human, especially one that my bare my children, I have everything available as a precaution.

I turn one of the guest room into a clinic. I lift my Isabella into my arms, nuzzling into her neck and carry her to the clinic. I love this woman so much. Before intubating her I look onto her angelic face, and place my hand over her now empty womb and whisper in her ear "I want this for us Isabella, I will give you anything your heart desires, sweetheart, but I need you to come back to me now. I'm going to help you come back."

I have Edward assist me in the procedure. and we get the tube inserted properly. Edward take turns sitting by her bedside monitoring her. I have 10 pints of blood on hand. I give her 5 in the first day, and we wait.

24 hours later I give her 2 more. Her eyes began to flutter. She tries to speak but cant because of the tube.

"Sssh Shhh Angel. Don't speak. I love you. You exhausted too much energy when you manifested your shields. I had to intubate you and give you human blood by feeding tube to bring you out of your coma". I explained to her, her eyes widen in panic as she looks around the room.

"Love listen to my, I love you, Edward loves you, we are going to take care of you. It will be another day, I will need to give you 3 more pints of blood and then we can remove the tube", I say as I apply butterfly kisses all over her face and stroke her hair. She gives me a slight groggy smile and blushes and drifts back to sleep.

I have Rose and Alice sit will Isabella and I pull Edward into our bedroom.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Charlie while getting the medical supplies. He filled me in on some of Isabella hopes and dream. It appears that among them, Isabella wish to have a family. How do you feel about becoming a parent?" I ask him

I swear if I didn't love this man with all my heart I would go crazy, He is such a fucking Emo. If I didn't better I would swear he went into shock. "Edward, Love please. She's not pregnant. Let's wait until we get a positive pregnancy test before we go ito shock, shall we"? I say to try and snap him out of it.

"Carlisle, y-y-you mean she is will to have a baby for us?" he stutters out nervously.

"According to Charlie, That's what I am saying. Of course we will need to have a family discussion on the subject, me, you an Isabella, that is". I tell him. "It to soon to think about this now, really. We still have a lot of obstacle to tackle first. I want to make sure she is emotionally stable and all the treats that she is faced with is neutralized. He also mentioned that she wished to go to college, if she still wants I make that happen for her. However, I'm not sure if college was just to run from her abuse. But if she wants to go she still will. I want her to have everything her hearts desires.

"Me too Carlisle, sweetheart", he says to me with unshed venom tears. I kiss his as I mentally slap my face and slide my palm down. Such a fucking Emo.

"Hey, that's not nice. I am not an Emo, I'm just happy". He says as he kisses me back.

Stupid mind reading vampire


	17. Chapter 14

CPOV

Eleazar and the other got back with that fucker James. He was extremely weak as he and lost venom from his limbs being removed and hadn't fed in nearly a week give or take. I instructed Emmett to bring him back an animal to freed from.

"I ain't no rabbit muncher like you fuck faces". he spat I elbowed him in the jaw.

"I'm in charge here and you'll do what I tell you and drink what I tell you". I said to him through clinched teeth.

"Or what, I'll die, you'll kill me. Be my guest. I'm a dead fucker anyway. It's either you or Maria. I've accepted my fate. You gave me long enough to think about what's going to happen to me. I failed my mission, and Maria won't give me a second chance". He said boldly.

Such a cocky fucker for a dead man. Just then Charlie walked up.

"Where is Maria? Where is she keeping my wife? Charlie said as he grabbed James by the collar and pulled him but to eye level.

"You really are a stupid fucker aren't you Charlie"? James said to Charlie with a sneer on his face. "But then you might just be happy to know that she never made it to Maria's torture. You see Maria would have used her a reward for her newborns to fuck. This way she only had to deal with me. I see why you loved her so much, Charlie. I fucked that pretty little pussy until it was of no more use to me. Then fucked her in the ass until I broke her sweet little body. Then I drained her and put her out of her misery". He ended with an evil laugh.

"NOOOOOOOO"! Charlie let out a shrill cry. "You're lying, tell me you're lying". James just kept laughing. Charlie dropped to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

I look to Jasper to gage James' emotions. "He's telling the truth, Carlisle". Jasper said with a horrified look on his face.

Charlie looked up at his hands between Jasper, myself and James. With a anger and realization marking his face, he reached in his pocket, pulled out a zippo lighter, struck it against his pant leg and tossed it at James, setting him ablaze. "Rot in hell you sick bastard". he said as he got up and walked away into the house.

As much as I hated Chief Charlie Swan. The man had been though so much. Even though I still don't condone what he did to My Isabella, I do understand him trying to keep her away from James.

"Chief", I said to him. "I'm very sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. I will still change you if that's what you want".

"Why would I want that now"? he asked. "What you can do for me now is to make my baby happy. Make her dreams come true. I wasn't sure if she would ever see Renee again so she already believes her mother dead, so please do give her those gruesome details. She doesn't need me anymore. She has two wonderful mean in her life now that will take care of her. I, myself only wish for death so I can meet my Renee again. Just kill me Carlisle". He said to me without emotion.

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan". I said to him sadly," I don't know if I can do that now. I can groundlessly kill another being". To tell the truth, I thought to myself, I don't even know how to kill a hybrid. Does he burn, can I shoot him?

With that Chief Swan stretched out his hand, I extended my for a shake. "Take care of Isabella". He said and he was gone.

 ** _A/N Sorry folks, I had to go there, Pffft. I didn't know how to kill the fucker, LOL_**

I went back out side to see Jasper and Emmett adding James limbs to pyre.

"We will still probably have Maria to deal with one day". Jasper said as he added the last arm. "It might now be today, or next week. But eventually. If Bella meant that much to her, she will come. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I don't suggest going looking for trouble with that bitch".

"You might be right Jasper". I say to him while patting him on the shoulder. "You know more about her that anyone. I'll stick to your judgement, but know I will do anything to keep Isabella safe. I think it best we stay here in Alaska however. Forks will obviously be the first place she will look. But I do need to go back and wrap things up there. I need to get the house settled. And our vehicle transported. I also need to speak with the wolf pack. See what they know. You and Emmett stay here with Edward, Isabella and Carmen. I will take Eleazar and the rest of the women to close up Forks". Emmett and Jasper nodded. Carmen, Jasper, Emmett and I take off back to our home. I needed to see Isabella before I left.

Once back, I ask Carmen if she will make Isabella some soup, and tea. I want to start her back on human food but I need her to start off slowly. She's sitting up in bed listening while Edward and the girls talk to her. I go over to her and sit on the side of the bed.

"Why, my little angel, you certainly do look better, are you feeling better"? I ask her. She give me a nod and then touches her throat.

"Yes, well I am going to make that feel better for you as well. We can remove that tube now. I am going to take you back into the clinic. With Edwards assistance I will remove the tube, Okay Angel"? She smiles brightly and gives me another nod.

I disconnect the tube from the pumping apparatus, and pick her up in my arms cradling her to my chest while I kiss the top of her head and then her forehead.

While Edward and I wash our hands, Edward ask me "So what happened"?

"I'll explain all, I need to give some details to Isabella but I will fill you in completely later". I say to him low as not to let on to Isabella.

"Ok, Beautiful", I say to Isabella. "First I am going to numb your throat to ease the discomfort of removing the tube. Then we need to let your throat rest for a bit but I will have Carmen bring you some tea to help with that. Then later I need you to try and eat some soup, Okay love"? Again she nods. "Open you mouth for me baby, please". She does as I ask. I fill a medicinal syringe with the numbing solution and squirt it down her throat. "Give it a couple of minutes to let the solution take effect, then I am going to have Edward hold your head while I remove the tube". After a few minutes I instruct Edward to lift the back of her neck and tilt her head back as I remove the feeding tube. She coughs as its removed. I give her a couple of sips of water. I kiss her on the lips as Edward kisses her on the forehead. Just then Carmen comes in with the tea.

"Here Love, drink this. It will help soothe your throat. "Thank you Carlisle". She says with a scratchy voice.

"Lets rest that voice of yours for now until you've had some tea and soup, shall we". I say as I tap her lightly on the nose. She giggles and nods happily.

"Love I need to explain some things to you okay. First James has been killed. You never have to worry about him again". I check for the expression on her face. No emotion I detect. "Second, and Love honestly I know how you will take this, but there's no need to express anything at this time, again I want you to rest your voice. Your father left. He told me to take care of you, that you didn't need him anymore. Actually he asked me to kill him. I wanted that decision to be left up to you, however, to be honest, I don't know how to kill a hybrid. When I told him I wouldn't do it he left". With that I picked up and angry expression on her face and she tried to speak. I place a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead lightly. "Ssssh love not now, we will discuss it at a later time, OK". She nodded and sipped her tea. She was angry, but I'm not sure why.

"Now the last thing, I need to leave for awhile". She gave me a shocked expression as well as Edward. "It's not what you think", I told them. "I need to go back to Forks, I will take Eleazar, Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Tanya with me. We need to pack and secure the house and transport the vehicle here to Denali. We won't be retuning to Forks anytime soon. So we need to close business there. When I return, the three of us, you, Edward and myself will sit down and discuss our future.

You two are my future". I say as I place a palm on each of their faces and bring each one in for a kiss on the lips.

Edward takes the tea from Isabella an I pick her up and take her back to our bedroom. "I want you to rest Isabella. I should be back in 3-4 days at the most. Edward and Carmen will take care of you while I'm gone. When its ready, Carmen is going to bring you some soup. I need you to eat as much as you are able to. When I get back we'll talk". I give her a passionate kiss then head for the door. I reach my hand out to Edward for him to walk me out.

Everyone is down stairs. "I want to Thank you my family and coven, for supporting me and helping take care of this problem". I told them. Edward stand behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and lower his chin to my shoulder. "Before Chief Swan left us, he let me in on some of Isabella's hopes and dream. One of which is her desire to have children and a family". Everyone's eye look at me in surprise and delight. "I for one intend to make that dream come true as soon as possible". I say with a smile on my face.

"Now, I need Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, Alice and Rosalie to accompany me back to Forks. We need to close out the house there. I also need to speak to the wolf pack on some concerns I have. Will you join me"? They all nod their approval. " Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carmen will stay and look after things here as well as Isabella. When we get back we need to have a family meeting. We need to discuss how we will move forward. Is everyone okay with that"? I get a mixture of, yeses, of course and sures.

I look around, "Where's Irina"? I ask

"Phfft, you wont see her or Laurant for a while". Carmen says as she giggles.

"AAH I understand". I chuckle back at her. " Well then lets get this show on the road". I give Edward a long passionate kiss "I love you, keep our girl safe".

"Of course, Carlisle. I love you too. You be safe as well". He says as he gives e a chaste kiss as I head out the door.


	18. Chapter 15

**Bella and Edwards POV after being left with just them two. Hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **I own nothing, All praises due to Stephanie Meyer. She owns Twilight and the Characters.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I'm not sure what happened to me, but I woke to my handsome men taking care of me. I so afraid I was going to wake up and find it was a dream. That I was still in the grips of James and my father.

I know Carlisle and Edward love me. It radiates though me with every touch, every kiss and Oh God when we made love, that was mind blowing.

That's exactly what happened. It blew my fucking mind. So much so that not only was a projecting my cum, I projected some sort of force field from my mind that pinned Carlisle to a wall and knocked Edward off his ass. After that I blacked out.

I hope this is not going to happen every time Carlisle makes love to me. That would be really inconvenient. Carlisle and Edward make me feel like a woman who is loved and cherished, not like a dirty slut like my father and James made me feel.

I'm glad that fucker James is destroyed, what I don't understand is why they let my dear old dad live. What if he come back and try's to claim me again? I sure Edward and Carlisle will try to protect me. But can I protect myself now that I have these force fields? I'll have to ask Carlisle about that when he returns.

"Oh by beauty, how are you feeling"? Edward ask me as he walks into the room. Oh he is so sweet and so tender "I have your soup that Carmen made for you. Would you like to try to eat some for me please"?

"I'm feeling much better, Thank you Edward". I love this man with all may heart. How is it possible to love someone this much? How is it possible for me to be this lucky not for one man but two extremely gorgeous men to be the loves of my life. I want to do everything in my power to make them as happy as they have made me.

Edward kiss me tenderly on the lips. But I need more than that. I deepen the kiss. Before I know it, we are total wrapped around each others bodies. Soup long forgotten. Edward is nuzzling into my neck and tenderly caressing my body. His scent intoxicates me. He tastes divine. I can still tastes his mating potion, I need more. I bring his mouth to mine again and his tongue assaults my mouth. Oh God I cant get enough. "More Edward, please Love I need more".

Edward gets off the bed and removes his shirt and pants down to only his boxer brief. Fuck he is sexy is hell. His body is lean but manly. His legs, arms and stomach toned and sculpted like a runner. He then removes my gown and panties. He climbs back into bed and begins to kiss me again. He caresses by neck, down my collar bone and assaults my breast with his right hand, as his left hand fist my hair. Oh God, I love his body against mine. I just want to hold onto him and never let go. I love them both and each gives me a different sensation.

Carlisle is the master of my body, I gladly give it over to him. He is rough and animalistic and I just want him go fuck me senseless. Edward on the other hand is tender, loving and worshiping. They each give me what I need. And right now Edward is what I need. Slow passionate love making.

I feel his rock hard cock pushing against my abdomen. Oh fuck I am so wet. My arousal is running down my thigh. "I need you now, Edward, I need to feel you inside me baby, please love". I say to him and I push his boxers down. I use my feet to push them further down his leg. Once he is free of them he sits brings his knees up and sits on his haunches. He positions himself at my entrance. He slowly pushes himself in to my wet core. Our mouths are lock as he does so and we moan into each others mouths. I'm about to come undone in just that one movement. As he moves in me I can feel every inch of him as he enters my body. God this is the best feeling in the world. How have I existed for this long without this. I never want this feeling to end.

He picks up the pace slightly and with each thrust, I want more and more. And with each thrust I feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen. "OH God, Edward you feel so good, please don't stop.

"I have no intentions of stopping love, Your pussy baby, so hot so tight, I want to exist here for eternity, Sssshit Bella, Fuck", He says in my ear. "Cum for me love". He then thrust in again and pinches my clit and pull completely out and I my cum sprays all over him. Instead of re-entering me, he brings my both my legs over his shoulders and inserts his tongue into my core. He thrust his tongue a couple of times and then locks his lips around my clit and inserts his middle and ring fingers into my core.

"My God, Edward that feels so good", but I now close my eye while concentrating on this fantastic feeling, but also I am trying to contain my mind. I cant let what happened before happen again. I see my shields in my minds eye and I hold them in place. Edward now removes his mouth from my clit, but now continues to circular motions using his thumb while still thrusting his fingers in my core.

"Oh...Go...Edw-w-w...fuck...fu". I can't make a coherent sentence. "OH...Oh...Oh...Oh cumming I OHHHHHGOOOOOD"! I push back into his hand. He lowers himself with his mouth at my entrance and withdraws his fingers.

"Cum into my mouth Bella, Now baby Now" he says, as I spray into his mouth. He laps me up. Then in one swift motion he flips us onto his back and positions his cock at my entrance and slam me down onto it. He sits up and brings me close to him. I bring my legs around his waist and we continue to move in tandem. This is love making at its core. We hold each other as we move slowly against one another. We stay this way it seems like forever He places his hands on my hips to guide me back and forth into him. My arms around his neck, fisting his hair, staring into each others eyes. Him nuzzling into my neck

"Isabella, My heart, my soul, I love you, with all that I am. Cum with me love". he says into my mouth. I let go. This time I feel it flow out. But with a few more thrust from Edward I feel his cold seed flow into me. He then applies butterfly kisses all over my face.

As he lays back onto the pillow, he lays me down on his chest never pulling out of me. "I never want to leave this position". we say simultaneously

"Sit up for a minute for me love". He says to me and he places a throw between us then he lays me back onto his chest. He then pulls the duvet over us both as I drift to sleep on his chest.

 **EPOV**

After out glorious round of love making, Isabella falls asleep on my chest. I don't want her to feel cold against my cold body so I place a throw blanket between us and cover us with the duvet. I just want to stay this way forever. I kiss her face and nuzzle into her neck as she sleeps and I begin to purr. God the feeling of completeness I feel being with her.

But I feel something else. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Yes, I belong to Carlisle and I know I belong to them both. But she's mine. I don't want to share her with Carlisle. I start to feel a growl form in my chest when I think of anyone else touching her including Carlisle. SHE'S MINE! What the fuck is that? Am I nuts? But I can't help what I feel. Where is this feeling coming from? I need to talk to Carmen. We've waited so long for this. Am I going to fuck this up? I can't fuck this up.

I release from Bella and lay her on the pillow. I kiss her sweet head and go into the bathroom for a shower. While I let the warm water flow over my body, I try to contemplate in my mind what's happening. SHE'S MINE! my beast screams into my head again. I didn't even know I had a fucking beast. But I guess all vampires do. Mine has never surfaced before. I seem to be questioning my sanity a lot more since meeting Isabella. I surely can't be the first vampire to go insane over a woman.

I get out of the shower and dry off, then wrap the towel around my hips. I put on a pair of boxers from my drawer and a pair of jeans from the closet. Just then I hear someone approaching the door. I dash to the side of the bed facing the door at vampire speed and crouch in a protective stance and growl. I hear Jasper on the other side

"Edward what the fuck bro, its me". Jasper says to me. I relax my stance only slightly. "What do you want"? I ask him still with a growl.

"UUH Fuck, Carmen sent me up to see if you needed anything, but let me get Carmen, I don't feel like fighting you today". he says to me with confusion in his voice

I go to the door and go out to meet him in the hall. "Jasper, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. My beast is surfacing and I didn't even know I had one. I was just coming down anyway to talk to Carmen".

Jasper laughs at that "Welcome to Mated love, bro". He says with a wink while clicking his tongue.

"Welcome to the club little brother". I hear Emmett's with his booming laugh from downstairs.

"Anyway bro, Carmen sent me up to see if Bella was fine with her soup and if you needed anything else for her"? Jasper ask me

"Soup? Oh right", I say to him as he looks at me with a questioning stare. "No, we kinda didn't get that far. Jasper and Emmett both laugh at me.

"Quiet you two goons". I say as I glare at them. "You'll wake Isabella".

"Oh you can't call us names anymore little brother", Emmet jokes. "You are part of the goon squad now, beast master. I roll my eyes at Emmett.

"You guys leave me alone I need to talk to Carmen. Where is she anyway".

"She's waiting in the kitchen", Jasper says. "And she's not going to be happy you didn't let Bella eat". I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. That's a mean little Spanish woman. I'm in deep doo doo, I think to myself.

"Well, we don't want to be around for that shit show, Emmett laughs, "Jasper, what say we go out for a hunt"? "I'm with you there, bro. Let's roll". Jasper replies.

"Great brothers you two are". I say to them. "Leave me alone to tackle the evil Spanish Fly".

They both run out the door. Jesus, just what I need.

* * *

 **Ok so is Edward going to be a problem or is this just part of the mating ritual. Tell me you thoughts R/R**


	19. Chapter 16

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its characters**

* * *

 **CPOV**

We land in Seattle and take the Escalade that is stored in the hanger back to Forks. I've been very quiet this trip as I have a lot of things on my mind. Should I have let Charlie leave? What are we going to do about Isabella's shield? Should we start training her how to use it? Will she be able to control it while she is still mostly human? Eleazar keeps giving me these looks as though he wants to ask me question. I just shake my head at him as to say not now. I do intend to discuss all of this with him but I want to wait until we are alone.

We get to the house in Forks with in a couple of hours. On the way I have called a freight company to have our major items shipped and/or stored as the house in Alaska is totally furnished. The vehicles will be shipped

With in 2 days I work diligently, not ready to discuss what's on my mind. I pull out my phone and call the Alpha of the Wolf pack to meet me at the treaty line. I ask if he can bring Harry and Sue Cleawater as there were things I needed to discuss with them. They agree to meet me the next day.

Since I have another day to kill before my meeting, I suggest we all go for a hunt. I plan for us to leave after our meeting with the reservation. While we are out I pull Eleazar away from the others.

"Eleazar I'm not sure I've protected Isabella to the best of my ability". I tell him

"I can tell you are struggling with something". He tells me. "What's on your mind"?

"Well I have this feeling, letting Charlie leave was a mistake". I tell him. "What if Maria catches up to him? Without James she may go directly to the source to try and get to Isabella".

"Well my friend", he starts, "that is a good point. However with Isabella's shields we can train her to protect herself. But I do see you point".

"Now that brings me to my next concern, I say to him. "Her shields, can she be trained, better yet can she be trained to control them? I don't want to be pinned to a wall every time I fuck her?

"Is that what happened"? Eleazar says with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face, Oh fuck did I just say that out loud. Dammit!

"You fucker"! he says with pure amusement this time "You didn't tell me you literally fucked the "Shield" out of her". Using air quotes with his hand and then doubling over in laughter with his hands crossed over his midsection and holding his sides.

"C'mon you fucker" I say kind of amused myself, but trying to keep a serious face. "I'm serious Eleazar".

"OKAY,OKAY", he says, "But first, tell what it like, fucking a human? I've been with Carmen damn near a millennia, and will never have that experience. So please let me live vicariously through you, Dear Friend".

I roll my eyes at him at first but decide to tell him. "Eleazar, it the best feeling in the world. When I stuck my cock into her soft tight pussy, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. This girl is amazing. And what I am about to tell you next, if its repeated I swear I rip you fucking head off and bury it in bear shit".

Eleazar's eyes light up as he nods his head rapidly. "I've heard and read in medical journals that human woman have female ejaculation, which many conclude is a myth".

"Yeah Yeah" he says almost salivating. He is too amused with this. I may have to kill the fucker. "Well I experienced this first hand, not one, not two, but a total of four times in one love making session".

"FUCK ME TO HELL AND BACK, you are shitting me"! Eleazar exclaims with his mouth dropped open "Close you fucking mouth, son, before you attract fly's". I say to him as I tap my finger on his chin

"No I shit you not, Edward made her cum once from just finger fucking her. And I made her cum three more times. It was the final one that got my ass pinned to the fucking wall and Edward knocked on his ass off the bed".

"You two lucky sons of bitches, God I would give my left nut..." Eleazar starts before I grab him around the throat and roar at him. With that he throws up his to hand in surrender and lowers his eyes.

"Which brings me to my next dilemma." I tell him after I've calmed my beast. "Which by the way you have not help me with my first with your amusement in my sexual exploits".

"I now have this possessiveness, and Jealousy over Isabella. Which is the real reason I have been so quiet". I tell him. "I don't want to share her, not even with Edward. My beast keeps screaming in my head, SHE'S MINE. Eleazar, Edward and I have waited too long and been though too many obstacles to fuck this up now. I 'can't fuck this up".

"Well friend, I don't know how to help you there, I've not had the pleasure of having a ménage' troi". He Eleazar says to me sarcastically. "So fuck me if I don't feel your pain". He says as he crosses his arms over his chest and then says under his breath "Lucky fucking bastard. "Maybe it has something to do with the mating bond. You may need to talk to Carmen about that. That's more her expertise".

"Mine is gifts" he continues "So back to her gifts. Yes she can be trained to use it and trained to control it. Now that she has learned she has one, to project it and obviously pull it back. She may have better control of it than you or she knows at this point. We'll just have to see what she can do with it. I also told you she has two other gifs. I can't tell at this point the extent of them, but I will tell you what they are. The first one is she is an absorber. She should be able to absorb any other vampires gift and use them as her own. She can't take them away only use them against the person that is using them on her. Now whether they work by touch or randomly we wont know until she tries to use it. The other is an enhancer. Again the detail aren't clear. Whether it will work in tandem with the absorption gift or separately, whether by touch or random, I still don't know. But she should be able to enhance another's vampires gift. However both of those we should be able to test easily with Alice's, Jasper's and Kate's gift.

"My God, Eleazar. I say to him in amazement. "This is why Maria wanted her. She has already predicted that this girl will be her New Goddess of War. That her gifts rival The Major's. Eleazar, I hate to admit this but his scares me to no end. What if Maria tries to take Isabella and in extension Jasper as well. She would then have both the God and Goddess of War. Worse yet, the Volturi. you know they already have their eye on us as our coven has become too big for their liking. If they find out WE have both the God and Goddess of War plus the other gifted vampires. We are in the middle of a serious shit storm".

"You are absolutely right, my friend". Eleazar says to me place his hand on each of my shoulders. "But as always, I, as well as my coven will always stand with you. When you brought Carmen and I out of Volturra when you left, I vowed the rest of my existence to you. I'm not turning back now. You are my oldest and dearest friend. I will always stand with you. I love you, brother." With that we embraced. "Now brother, didn't your mother teach you to share your toys"?

I stiffened as I growled at him. "Jesus Carlisle it was a joke". He laughed. I failed to find the humor. "C'mon lets find something to hunt and we can go talk to the wolves.

 _ **Several hours later**_

We are at the treaty line waiting for the wolves. A beautiful back wolf as well as a majestic looking Russet wolf walk up to the line along with Harry Clearwater, Old Quil Atera and a woman whom I assume is Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife.

"Greetings to you all". I start, "I am here to talk about a Hybrid Vampire and his family you have under your protection.

"Correction Leech, had under our protection and at that it was only limited because our treaty with you.". Harry Clearwater spoke. "That protection became void when he began harboring a rogue trio of Human biting vampires and asked us not to interfere. As long as they stayed away from our reservation, and stuck with your treaty of not biting a human, we would not interfere.

"Well that in itself should have caused you to destroy James, because Isabella was bitten. Though the venom was sucked from her so she was not turned before time. She wears the scar on her wrist. Plus the Chief got around that loophole by bleeding her with cuts to her inner thigh for James to drink. I came to let you know that his daughter, Isabella, is now under our protection". With that statement Sue Clearwater glanced up at me and the Russet Wolf let out a low growl.

"Quiet Jacob", Old Quil spat at the russet wolf

"Easy please, we have destroyed the one call James, the one called Laurant is now with our cousin coven and is now an animal drinker. I don't know of a third". With that statement, the russet wolf ducked behind a tree and came back out as a large Native American boy.

"The red head female leech, she was James' companion. Thats probably why she has be sneaking around so much lately. If you have killed her mate she will be coming for you". Jacob spat out.

"Jacob is it"? I say to the rather handsome young man. He nods in agreement. "Well we'll just add that to our list of threats". "The Chief asked you to back off because he was being threatened by James to take Isabella, he claims. Were you aware that both the Chief and James were molesting Isabella"? They all looked mortified at this statement but it was Sue Clearwater that put her hand over her mouth and began sobbing audibly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Clearwater, I did not mean to upset you. But I have some questions for you about Isabella". I say to her

"I don't understand leech", Jacob continues with his insults on me. I let them slide as I need their assistance at this moment. "Not that I'm not upset the hear this, but what is it to you"?

"You are aware, Jacob that Isabella is not full human. Her father is a Hybrid crossbreed, meaning half vampire half human. Her mother full human, making Isabella 1/4 vampire". He nods at my statement to him. "Isabella is my mate, and I have already claimed her as such". I say to them looking each one in the eye.

"I need your assistance". I say to them. "Isabella is a much sought after individual. She has many special gift that are coveted by others of our kind, Which is why she is now under my, my coven and extended families protection. She is being sought out by a very powerful vampire, Maria from the Southern Wars and she feel Isabella is her new Goddess of War. That is why James was here to take her away to Maria. The Chief traded his wife in exchange to keep Isabella safe in hopes of getting her away. James was also Chief Swan's father and Isabella's grandfather. Upon us destroying James, he made it known that he never completed that exchange and killed the Chief's wife before taking her to Maria. Charlie, distraught by this news asked for death, when I was unable to grant that for him, he fled. He may actually be in danger of Maria himself she may lure him to come after Isabella.

The other treat to Isabella being the Ruling Royal of our kind. They also my want to take Isabella if they find out about her. The Third, as you have now informed me would be his red head, James' mate. I would like for you to keep us informed if any of these enter you territory. We have taken Isabella way from Forks for her protection.

"I Thank you for this information, however it seems you may have put us in more danger". Harry Clearwater voices. "All of these threats over one part human girl"?

"The threats I mention, I speak pointedly to Harry, "Have always been there, you were just unaware of them. Now that I have brought them to you attention. You know what to look for and why. This part human girl again will be very powerful once she becomes full vampire, some of which have already manifested in her human form. She is my mate, which I will lay down my life to protect her".

"I don't want Charlie destroy just yet. When I informed Isabella that her father had not been destroyed, I caught a bit of anger, but have not had the opportunity to question her as to why. Also I need to know if he went to Maria. But if he come back to you, I don't want him to know we have talked". I explained. They all agreed

"Sue my I speak with you for a moment, please"? I asked her. What I want to talk to you about is personal in nature and is...I lift and eyebrow as I look at all of the men, "of a feminine nature regarding Isabella". She looks me in the eye and then turn to look at her men and nod. They nod in reply and walk away. Eleazar also walks away.

"I understand to took care of Isabella's feminine needs when her mother left"? I asked her. She nodded in response. "Charlie told me you took her to get Depo shots as birth control.

"Yes, but I was not told to get them for her for birth control. It was to stop her periods because of the vampire living with them. I assure you Dr. I did not know that Isabella was being molested, although I had my suspicions. And I have seen the cuts to her inner thigh. I even asked the Chief about them. He just said she was a clumsy girl.

"The Chief said that her last shot was a month ago, is that correct"? I asked her.

"No it's not Dr. Cullen. Its been about four and to four 1/2 months". she informed me. "I'd have to check my calendar to be sure". I looked at her with my mouth open and eye wide. "Dr. Cullen, are you okay?" She asks.

"UUUHH..." is all I can manage to get out at the moment. I'm at a lost for words. I open my mouth and then close it. Sue then gives me a very strange look.

"W-w-w-why was her shot delayed"? I finally get out. Sue then gives me a knowing smirk.

"Well, uh-humm" she says continuing to smirk at me. "When I took her to the clinic where I work. Her white cell count was off, the doctor there ran test on her liver function before administering the shot. And wanted to see her back in two weeks. Two weeks later she had her period. I kept her here on the reservation, telling her father that I would take her school shopping.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. A habit I picked up from Edward. "And when was Isabella's last period"? I rub my palm over my face as I await the answer.

Sue is laughing at me at this point. "Oh my God this is too good", she says "a nervous vampire. Well "Daddy", again she laughs and I flinch when she says it. "That would have been about two week before school started".

My legs go weak and I drop to my knees.

Sue Laughs as she walks away. "Let me know if it's a boy or a girl". She rejoins her men and they walk back to their reservation.

I pull out my phone and call Edward. It rings and then goes to voice mail. I leave a message. "Edward love, can you please call me when you get this message. We are on our way back. Let Isabella know. I love you both.

I think ring Isabella's phone and pretty much leave her the same message.

I then ring Jasper. He picks up after the first ring. "Jasper, where are Isabella and Edward? I rang their phones and it went to voicemail".

"Yeah, good luck with that", He says sarcastically. "They've rarely left the room since you left. Carmen is have a shit storm because Bella is rarely eating. And Edward won't let anyone near the room. My beast roars at this.

"HEY ASSHOLE", Jasper drawls at me "You shut that beast down and don't fucking roar at me. Emmett and me are here lookin' after your mates, and we gotta hear it from that beast monster upstairs and you as well. Not to mention that little evil Spanish fly. Now you git your ass back here and ya take care of your own fuckin' mates an' brang mine back home". He hangs up the phone but not before I hear him say "I can't believe these fuckers".

* * *

I need to hear you thoughts. Is it too soon for Isabella to be pregnant? Should she have Carlisle's baby or Edwards baby first? Are Carlisle and Edward going to have a dick swinging and pissing contest over Isabella. What did you think of the locker room talk between Eleazar and Carlisle. Should Charlie be the cause of Victoria or Maria coming after Bella, or should one of them just kill that fucker.


	20. Chapter 17

**I don't know when I will get to update again. I am beginning hurricane readiness, As I get ready to flee Hurricane Irma. I'll be leaving Florida, heading to my moms in North Carolina, and who knows where from there. Maybe Memphis, TN. Once I get settled or back, I will update as soon as possible. I wanted to at least get one more chapter out to you before I leave. Its a little short but I hope you like it.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and these Characters**

* * *

 **JPOV**

I've had enough of this bullshit. Those two have been fuckin' for three days non-stop The lust coming from upstairs has got me one horny fucker, and that bastard Carlisle has my mate in the lower 48. Then the fucker got nerve to growl at me over the phone. On top of that I'm the one that's got to put up with Eleazar's lil' evil Chiquita banana. Carlisle and Edward been fuckin' for over 100 year. Give them two a piece of pussy and they literally loose their fuckin' mind. Well I'm gonna out a stop to this bullshit right here, right now.

"Emmett meet me outside for a hunt, will ya"?

"What up, Jasper" Emmett says has he heads out the door. I place a finger over my lips and take off for a run. Emmett follows.

"We gotta break up that fuck fest going on upstairs until Carlisle gets back". I say to Emmett while chucking my thumb over my shoulder. "Edward's gonna break the poor girl, and Carmen's pissed beyond pisstivity because they won't stop long enough for her to eat. I don't even think he's hunted".

"No he hasn't actually, I think he's only left the room once. That's when he tried to talk to Carmen and she cursed him out in Spanish for not letting Bella eat her soup". Emmett and I both laughed, THAT was some funny shit. "Whatcha got in mind, bro"?

"I'll send Carmen up with a try of food and have her knock on the door. He'll tell her to go away as usual but she'll have to insist. Once he open the door I'll drop his ass where he stands. One he hits the floor, you pick him up and run him over to the Denali house. I'll be along as soon as I make sure Bella's ok". I explain to Emmett.

"Okay bro, I'm in". Emmett claps his hands and rubs them together.

We run back to the house and get Carmen to prepare some food for Bella. I tell her to take it up and bang on the door. Once she does I hear Edward yell at her to go away.

"Abrir follador"! Carmen says. Now my Spanish is a little rusty but I think she just told him to 'Open up fucker'. I can hardly contain my laughter The next thing I know I hear a loud crack of thunder and I hear Edward yell "HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nobody messes with Carmen. I should have just sicked Carmen on him in the first place. The next thing I know he's flying down the stairwell. I project as much lethargy and calm as I can muster in him Emmett chucks him over is shoulder and takes off for the Denali house.

"Carmen let her shower and eat and I will help you clean the room". I tell Carmen

"Sí, por favor, gracias, Jasper". While Carmen is getting Bella cleaned up I go get cleaning supplies from the utility closet. I go upstairs and wait outside door. I hear the water running in the shower I hear Carmen spewing spanish words left and right. She then comes out the door with bedding and towels and still cursing.

"Maldito cerdo", She says as she heads downstairs with the laundry.

I go inside and see what damage is done. The room reeks of sex and Edwards elixier de séduction, and there is spunk all over the place. 'What the fuck were they doing in here"? I shudder at the thought. I hear Bella hiss and moan as if she's in pain from the bathroom as the shower stops. I don't want her to come out a be surprised I'm in the room. "Bella, you alright Darlin"

"Ummm, no I don't think so". She says. "Could you ask Carmen to come and help me"? Oh great. This is what I was afraid of.

I go into the hallway and I see Carmen coming up with several frozen food items. "What the hell, Carmen". I say to her

"There are no ice packs, Jasper". Carmen says to me. "Edward, el cabrón, left bruise over much of pequeña Bella's body". I roll my eyes and growl at this.

"Take care of her Carmen. I will make the bed and clean up in here, then I'm gonna go put my fist through his brain stem". I say to her. She kisses me on the cheek in thanks. Aww the little Chiquita banana ain't so bad after all.

I open the window and let the room air out and start scrubbin' the furniture and walls at vampire speed. I put fresh linen ont he bed. Once I'm done I call out to Bella and Carmen in the bathroom to let them know I'm leaving. I hightail it down to the Denali house.

Once im there, I hear series of growls and and roar coming from inside. Then suddenly Emmett and Edward come crashing through the front door. I grab the fucker by the throat and project a shit load of fear to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD MASON CULLEN"? I say to him.

"Why are you two keeping me from my mate."?

"Your mate, you jackass is covered in bruise you left on her body". I say to him. "She needs to eat and rest. You do realize she's mostly human don't you"?

"I can't be hearing you right Jasper". I look up to see Carlisle, Eleazar and the other getting out of Mercedes. OH SHIT, I think to myself.

"YOU LEFT ISABELLA BRUISED"! Carlisle roared and walked up to Edward and elbowed Edward so hard in the jaw it dislocated.

I dropped my grip from Edward and walked over to Alice and kissed her passionately on the mouth. I hope those two fuckers kill each other. "C'mon Darlin' Lets go home I've missed you". I say to Alice. "I think you need a vacation, Whataya say we head to Peter and Charlottes for a couple of months"? Alice jumps up and down clapping her hands. With that we take off to pack. I tell Carmen she may want to go check on them because there is something wrong with this mating.

* * *

 **Maldito cerdo=Fucking pig**

 **Abrir follador=open up fucker**

 **Sí, por favor, gracias=Yes, please, thank you**

 **pequeña=little female**

 **el cabrón=the fucker**


	21. Chapter 18

**I managed to get another chapter out to you guys before Evacuating for the Hurricane. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and these Characters**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I loose it when I heard Edward had left Isabella bruised. "SHE'S MINE, How dare you hurt my mate". I continue to slam into him. Edward then lunges for me. We tussles about until I slam him by the throat onto the ground so hard the ground under him cracks. Once of the ground he does a round about kick to my midsection and kicks me about 100 feet.

"You will not keep me from her you bastard, he says "She is my mate. MINE, He growls.

After a few more rounds of tussling, I finally subdue him in a death hold. Arms pinned above his head, knee to the chest and teeth bared at his throat. "Move and I swear I will rip your fucking throat out and end you".

"CARLISLE CULLEN" Carmen yells as she walks up to me and sucker punches me in the jaw. WHAT THE FUCK.

"Carmen I suggest you stay away, I do not wish to hurt you." I say to her

"En tus sueños" She says as she slaps me across the face. She then grabs me and Edward by the ears.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW". We both yell as she drags up into the house. She basically thows us both onto the sofa. "Siéntense, cabrones, y escúchenme.

She looks back at the door we just walked through and says "You will fix my door, cabrones. Ustedes dos idiotas are fighting over a HUMAN girl. You are both possessing a desire to claim her. Until she has been claimed you will display you dominance to any other male, including each other.

"But I thought I did claim her". I said to Carmen. "I though that's what the mating potion did".

"Cállate" Carmen said as she slapped me across the face. "You really are an idiotas". She says to me. "How long have you been a vampire and you still know nothing? Although all men think with their pequeño penes That only starts the mating process. It how you know you have found your mate and you need to claim her. The claiming is only complete once she receives a claiming bite. She cannot be claimed while she is still human. She must become vampire. If you two are going to keep this up you may as well change her now. Carmen then turned to Edward. "Y tu? Maldito cachondo, this cannot be achieved by fucking La Damita, Isabella to death no matter how "gentle" you THINK, you are.

"Asshole" I say to Edward. Edward growls at me.

"Cállate" Carmen then slaps us both across the face.

I look down sheepishly at my shoes, "It may not be possible to turn her at this point.

"¿Y por qué no"? Carmen asks.

Still looking at my shoes I say "Shemayalreadybepregnant".

Carmen just look at me blinking her eyes as if she was going over what I said in her head. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally saying. "¿Vienes otra vez?

I let out an unneeded breath and said "She my already be pregnant".

"AY YA YA YAI! De todos los irresponsables, estúpidos ... No puedo creer a estos dos estúpidos cabrones. Siento pena que esta pequeña dama Isabella tenga estos dos como compañeros"! Carmen continues her Spanish rant as she walks toward the door. While still ranting she turns back to me and Edward and sucker punches us each with a cross jab to the nose, then turned and walked out the door.

"Oh Carlisle how could you?" Rosalie starts, "I am ashamed of you two. Especially you Carlisle. You're a doctor for Christ sake. How could you not use protection? It's not like you didn't know she could become pregnant. I didn't before know hybrid vampires were possible, but we've both met Charlie. So you know its possible.

"I had a very delicate conversation with Charlie, where he informed me that Isabella wanted to have a child and family. I asked him how he managed not to get her pregnant all this time. He told me he took Isabella to the Rez to have Sue Clearwater look after her feminine needs, and she was on Depo Provera shots for birth control. I even questioned him as to when her last shot was and when she was due again. He told me she had her shot a month ago, but not sure when she was due for another. It wasn't until I spoke to Sue, that she informed me that Isabella missed her last shot because of blood work issues so she hasn't had her shot for about 4 1/2 months"

"Yeah, Uh-Huh, And this conversation with THAT asswipe. Was that before or after you stuck you pecker in her'? Rosalie said as she crossed her arm over her chest.

I slapped my both hands over my face "I am an idiot".

"Carlisle I can't believe you. The both of you are so concerned with completing this Triad Mating, you dont even stop to think about how it will effect the poor woman involved. First with Esme and then me. At least with us you had the decency to turn us first. But Esme, didn't even want to be alive, yet you condemned her to immortality. I'm not saying I'm not grateful for you saving me from dying in the street, But did you ask me or explain what was happening before you bit me? Could I have been saved without being turned? I didn't know I was suppose to be your intended mate.

"But I explained to Isabella what..." I was then interrupted.

"Shut up, I'm not finished", Rosalie starts again. "How is what you are doing any different than what those two disgusting asses did? That little girl went from one fuck fest to another. Now I don't mean to compare you to those fuckers, but what do you know about Isabella? Have you even had a true conversation with her? What does she like to do? Has she ever been on a date? Did you ask her what she wanted in her life, or did you just take the word of her molesting Father?

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "It was not my intention..."

"Many road are paved with good intentions, Carlisle, but they all don't lead to the correct destination". Rosalie said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Eternity is a long time Carlisle. Talk to Bella and find out what she wants".

I stood up and kissed my daughter on the cheek. "We need to go to Isabella. I need to look after a care for her injuries". I told them. My family got into my Mercedes and went to our house to Isabella.

* * *

en tus sueños=in your dreams

Siéntense, cabrones, y escúchenme= Sit down fuckers and listen.

Cabrones=Assholes

Cállate=Shut up

Ustedes dos idiotas= You two idiots

Y Tu? Maldito cachondo=And you, Horny fucker

pequeño penes=little penises

La Damita=the little lady

¿vienes otra vez?=come again

¿Y por qué no"?=And why not

De todos los irresponsables, estúpidos ... No puedo creer a estos dos estúpidos cabrones. Siento pena que esta pequeña dama Isabella tenga estos dos como compañeros.=Of all the irresponsible, stupid...I can't believe these two stupid fuckers. I feel sorry this little lady Isabella has these two as mates.


	22. Chapter 19

**Well I regret to inform you that I am still in Florida. I live about 1 1/2 Hours from the Florida/Georgia border. and After spending 5 hours on the highway and never leaving Florida I got off at the next exit turned around and came home. Lets just say I'd rather take my chances with Irma than to spend another 10+hours in the car with my bi-polar roommate and her schizophrenic dog and my dog going through anxiety attacks. (I hope no offense to people with mental health issues. She really is bi-polar and she sedated her dog when she should have sedated herself) SO...I am battening down the hatches and praying and taking my chances against Irma.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and the Characters.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

We return to the house to see that before Jasper and Alice left, they went out and got instant cold packs for Bella. She's sleeping under the blankets and sheet. I pull them back so I can examine her bruise. I'm horrified by what I see. I left each cold pack checking the bruises underneath before putting them back in place. From her neck down to her thighs are covered in bruises. She even has a cold pack between her legs. I turn and look at Edward who is holding his hand over his mouth in shock. I put my hand around this throat. Keeping my voice low as not to wake her "She is human you stupid jackass. You can't handle her as you would handle me". I say to him before punching him in the nose.

I remove the cold packs from her all except the one between her legs. I bundle her up in the blankets and cradle her like a baby in my arms. I kiss her forehead and the top of her head. I continually whisper to her, "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't protect you as I said I would. I'm so so sorry". As I rock her back and forth.

"Leave", I say to everyone in the room.

"Carli...". Edward starts to say before I interrupt

My eyes turn black and a low rumble starts to form in my chest. " ** _I said LEAVE NOW_** "! Everyone dashes out at vampire speed.

I continue to rock and apply butterfly kisses over her face. I think about what Edward has done. I know he didn't know what he was doing. He was so young when I turned him. I doubt he has had another sexual encounter other than me. It's my fault. I should have told him to wait. I should have taken him with me. But I needed to think on my own without him. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking or going through at the time. Maybe I should have stayed and sent him. But I needed to talk to the wolf pack and the tribe.

Rosalie was right. I haven't done right by her from day one. I don't deserve her, we don't deserve her. But I love her so very much. I can't bare to be without her. I then placed my hand over her tiny womb. What if she's already carrying our child. I didn't give her a choice.

Rosalie then comes in with food for her. "How is she"? As she places the tray on the nightstand.

"I don't really know Rose". She hasn't awaken yet. I didn't want to wake her just yet". I continue to rock her and kiss her forehead.

"I know you love her, Carlisle. Don't be so hard on yourself. I think I've been hard enough on you for the both of us". Rose jokes. I give her a small smile. She then places her palm on my cheek and gives Isabella a kiss on the top of her head, before leaving the room.

"Isabella, sweetheart". I whisper to her in her ear. "Baby can you wake up honey?

Her eyes begin to flutter. She finally opens her eyes and looks at me. She gives me a small smile "Carlisle, you're home".

I give her a bright smile. "Yes, baby I'm home. Isabella baby, I am so sorry you were hurt while I was gone. I never wanted to hurt you, Sweetheart".

"You didn't hurt me Carlisle, and Edward didn't mean to. At first he was really sweet and tender, and I loved it. But then he didn't know when to stop. And we didn't really stop the whole time you were gone. Towards the end be started to get to ruff. I tried to tell him I was tired and we needed to stop. And he would let me sleep, but I would wake up to him in me again. Carlisle, I love you both, but it can't be like this".

"Baby, I am so so sorry". I told her "Even though I didn't do this, I feel its still my fault. I didn't explain to him how to treat you. His only sexual encounter has been with me. He was too young when I turned him. And well, the other thing is that this mate bonding, has his mind confused. But we won't worry about that right now. I need you to eat, Isabella".

I placed the tray of food on the bed in front of us, a half a sandwich, soup and fruit. She began to eat. "Isabella baby, can I ask you something, please".

"Of course Carlisle, you can ask me anything". She replied.

"When I told you Charlie left, I detected a little anger from you, can you tell me why"? I asked her.

She put her sandwich down and looked at me with a blank face. "Carlisle, that man hurt me intentionally, and allowed another man to hurt me. I don't know what I did to deserve a father like that. He doesn't deserve to live". She began to cry. "He is a disgusting man, Carlisle. Why would he do those things to me? Why would he allow someone else to do that to his own daughter".

"SSHHH SSHHH, baby I know". I said as I wiped her tears away. "Baby I can't get into the why with you right now. I only know what he told me. And I promise, I will tell you everything soon. I don't want to upset you anymore right now. When you are feeling better we will sit down and talk about it, Okay Love"? She nodded.

"There are some other things I need to know right now though, if that's alright". I said as I picked up a strawberry and fed it to her. "One of the things Charlie told me is that you wanted to go to college, is that true"?

"Yes, sort of". she replied.

"Can you explain love"? I asked her as kissed her forehead.

"Well, the day of the van accident, I was going over to my friend Angela to fill out college applications and we were going to decide where we wanted to go. But I only really wanted to go because I felt it would be the only way to escape James and Charlie. That's why I was so adamant about going to school and keeping my grades up. I needed to get a scholarship otherwise I wouldn't be able to afford to. I knew Charlie wouldn't pay to send me".

"Well, Isabella. I will give you anything your heart desires. If you still want to go, I will make sure that you do". I told her.

She pushed her food away from her and got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close for a hug. "Oh Thank you Carlisle, I don't know what to say.

"Baby, you don't have to say anything, I will do anything for you". I told her. "Now, we need to get you all better. We will enroll you in online courses so you can finish high school. We'll work on S.A.T's and college applications. You pick the school and you are there.

She gave me a really sad face and said, "I can't graduate with my friends in Forks"? Oh God, how can I tell her no. Look at that face. It's so adorable, with her little lip poked out and puppy dog eyes. Oh God, I'm so fucked.

"Oh Sweetheart, let's talk about it when you're better ok". What am I gonna do with her. "I have one more question for you, and then I need you to rest ok. I'm going to then give you something for the pain and help you sleep, Okay"? She nodded.

"Charlie also told me that another of your dreams was to have a child and a real family, Is this true Isabella"? I asked her while mentally crossing my finger that this fucker told me the truth.

Her eyes then lit up brighter than I've seen to date. "Carlisle, I remember when my mom and dad and I were a real family, before James came into our lives and we hand to escape. We were so happy. Yes, Carlisle I want that more than anything. I want a wedding, a baby or two the house with the white picket fence. I want a family Carlisle".

I kissed her with all the passion I had in me for her. " Then my darling Isabella, as I have said, I will give you anything your hearts desire. Now I am going to go run you a nice hot bath. It will help with the soreness. I don't want anymore cold packs until tomorrow, because I don't want you to be chilled though the night. If you can finish your fruit for me, I will go run you bath, get some medication for you. I also want to run some blood tests on you, so I will get my medical bag and be back, Okay"? She nodded and I kissed her lips before starting the bath. I go to my make shift clinic and grab my medical bag, some Epsom salts for her bath and Tylenol. If she is pregnant, don't want to give her anything stronger. I ask Rose if she can bring me Lavender from the kitchen. I go back to the bathroom and pour about two cups of Epsom salts in her bath water and check the temperature. Rosalie come in with Lavender oil and pores it in the bath water. I whisper to Rosalie that she does want a family, and to get everyone out of the house as I am about to draw her blood for a pregnancy test. She nods to me. I then back to the bedroom.

"Isabella, I am going to draw you blood first so I can run some test while you soak in the bath and then I will come and help you get ready for bed". She nods. I draw her blood at vampire speed, I know she's not comfortable with blood. I run the blood to the clinic and come back and carry Bella to the bathtub. I place her in and kneel next to her near the bathtub. "How is it Isabella, its not too hot is it"?

"No Carlisle, it's perfect. Is so soothing I hope I don't fall asleep." she says as she smiles that beautiful smile.

I chuckle at that. "I'll be back before you fall asleep". I kiss her on the forehead and go back to the clinic.

I run the needed tests. I do a pregnancy test. I also check her white cell count, and check for anemia. I store the remainder of her blood in a mini fridge I purchased for the clinic. I put the petri dish way for the pregnancy test as it can take up to three days. I open the window to air out the smell of fresh blood and go back to the bathroom. I go downstairs and get some juice for Isabella to take the Tylenol. I go back up to the bathroom with the pills and juice. I find Isabella laying back with her eyes closed.

"Bella baby, wake up sweetheart". She opens her eyes and smiled at me. She is so beautiful. "I was just dreaming about you Carlisle".

"Well you have to tell me if it causes you to smile like that". I tell her. I hand her the pills and the juice.

"No I think I'll hold on to it for later". she says as she winks at me.

"Well lets get you out of the bath". I help her stand and grab a fluffy towel and wrap her in it and lift her out. I dry her off and take her and sit her on the bed. I get a gown out but before I put her in it, I ask her to lay on the bed on her stomach. I gently massage her from head to toe with more lavender oil to help soothe her muscles and help her sleep. She's asleep and lightly snoring before I finish. I chuckle and place the gown on her and cover her with duvet. I kiss her lightly on the lips and turn to leave

"Don't go Carlisle, please stay with me". she says groggy from sleep.

"Baby, I'm just gonna go for a quick hunt and I'll be back. I'll send one of the girls in to sit with you until I get back". She nods and drifts back to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay all you baby fans, I promise next chapter you'll know. And I promise not to drag it out.**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hi my favorite people in the World. I'm back. While I survived Hurricane Irma, our city was hit quite hard. It's the worst flooding we've ever seen. Our Downtown, The Riverwalk, a landmark called the Jacksonville Landing, and many other neighborhoods are underwater. It really bad because, Jacksonville surrounds the St Johns River plus the Atlantic Ocean and many creeks that feed from rivers that feed from the St. Johns. We had a tree fall missing our house but fell on power lines, So we are without power. I am currently in a hotel room for hopefully a few days until power is restored but truthfully we don't know how long it will take. So please continue your prayers for us here as there are two more storms in the Atlantic.**

 **I hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and all its Characters.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I few days later, Bella is feeling much better. I plan an outing for the three of us. I book a full day Talkeetna Wilderness Jet boat tour and Nature Walk. I have Carmen to pack a picnic lunch for Bella and we drive down to Talkeetna. There I rent a private jet boat for us to enjoy.

On the drive I have a chance to talk to Bella some more. "Sweetheart", I ask her. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No, I haven't", she tells me. "I've always been too afraid to really have anyone come to the house. I only have a few friends and I always would sneak and go to their house after school but make sure I'm home before Charlie and James came home from the police station. One of the boys at the Rez did like me, Jacob, but I wasn't interested in him that way."

"Isabella sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I doesn't seem you haven't really had the chance to live. I want to make that all up to you. I wanna give you every experience possible". I say to her and lift her tiny hand up to my lips for a kiss. "But also Isabella, I feel like I have done a great disservice to you".

"How do you mean, Carlisle?" she questions.

"Well honey, I feel like I have rescued you from a life of sexual abuse at the hands of your father, and instead of showing you that life is more, the first thing we do when we bring you here is to sex you to the point that we hurt you". I say to her as I glance back at Edward in the rear view mirror. He hangs his head in shame. "Isabella, I want to show you everything in this world that life has to offer you. We love you Isabella, and we want to spend the rest of our existence with you, and show you there is more to life than what you have known".

"Carlisle, Edward, I don't know what to say." She says to me with tears in her eyes. "I love you both so much. And I don't feel bad about our start. It was the first time I have been made love to, not molested or raped. And I don't blame you or Edward for the bruises. He didn't realize what he was doing, but I still felt loved and worshiped".

"We do love you Isabella". Edward said to her as he leaned forward in the backseat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I do want to worship you Isabella, not just your body but also your mind and soul. You are out intended soulmate".

"I want to start by taking you on your very first date". I say to her. Her eyes light up. "I've got an entire day planned for us. First we are taking a jet boat tour of the Denali wilderness. Then I have a picnic lunch for you. Then we will go on a nature walk and visit a authentic trapper's cabin of the Deni'ina native people. Once we stop for your lunch I have something I'd need to share with you".

"Carlisle, that sounds wonderful, thank you so much". She says with such glee "I've never been on a date before".

We reach the dock where the jet boat is docked. We get aboard and are given headsets so we can hear the tour guide. Isabella is so excited as we go through the waterways about 20 miles. When we reach Anchorage we debark and find a meadow to have lunch. Isabella is look quite tired. "Are you alright honey?" I ask her

"I'm not sure, I don't fee quiet right. I feel really tired. Maybe if I sit and eat lunch I'll will feel better". She says to me. Edward gives me a knowing look.

I spread a blanket down on the meadow floor. I unpack he lunch for Isabella. There are sandwiches and fresh cut fruit, fresh baked cookies for dessert and water as well as soft drinks. I sit with my knees raised as Isabella sits between my legs and Edward sits on the other side of me holding my hand.

"I think I need to start with a ginger ale". Isabella starts. "My stomach is a little upset" she says.

"Isabella honey". I say to her and then unnecessarily clear my throat. "I think I know why your stomach is upset. Remember when I took you blood the other day and I said I was doing running some test?" She nods to me. "Well baby, I did a pregnancy test and well...". I grab her hand and Edwards and give each a tight squeeze. "You're pregnant, WE'RE PREGNANT! We're going to have a baby".

I'm not sure if Isabella is feeling the same excitement she just stares at me blankly blinking her eyes a few time. Then her eyes roll back and she faints.

"ISABELLA!" I exclaim. I grab a bottle of water and pour some on a napkin and place it on her forehead.

"OH GOD, Carlisle", Edward exclaims, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I think she may be in shock from the news". Just then her heart rate starts to pick up in a panic. "Isabella, baby can you open your eyes please baby, let me see your beautiful brown eyes".

She then reaches for her stomach and she flies from my arms toward a clearing and vomits. I rush to hear and try to hold her hair while she is vomiting. She tries to push me away. "No Carlisle go away, I don't want you to see this, its disgusting".

"Bella baby, did you forget I am a doctor. I have seen much worse". She nods and I support her while she's hunched over and I hold her hair. When she's finished I hand her the napkin I had in my hand and she wipes her mouth. We walk back over to the blanket and she grabs the wristlet she had with her and reached in for a mint and pops in her mouth.

"Baby, I admit I thought you would be a little more excited about the news". I say to her with a worried expression on my face.

"Sweetheart", She starts. "I am excited. I just wasn't expecting you to say that, nor did think it would happened this soon".

"Well Isabella, I spoke to Sue Clearwater, and it seems you missed you last Depo shot". Her eyes widen at this news.

"You're right I did. They were concerned with my blood work at that time. Then when I was suppose to go back I had my period." She says as she cups her hand around her mouth and closes her eyes. "So I'm really pregnant? I'm really...We're really going to have a baby?"

Edward then reach from behind her with his arms around her waist and places a hand over her belly and kisses her on the cheek. I walk over and place a hand over his on her belly and my free hand on his shoulder. I kiss them both of them tenderly on the lips.

"Yes my loves we are going to have a baby, we're going to be a family". I say to them both.

Isabella then sort of stumbles back a bit. "Honey are you alright?" I ask her.

"No Carlisle, I don't think I am. I feel a little dizzy and I still don't feel well". She says. "I really hate this Carlisle, but I think we need to cut this day short. I think I need to lay down."

"Baby, I'll tell you what. You lay here on the blanket for a while maybe take a nap. We'll run back to the carin Talkeetna and drive home okay. It's only about 20 miles away an we can run there in no time". She nods

She lays down on the blanket. I lay behind her and spoon her with my head propped on my hand. She lays with her head in the crook of my arm and shoulder. Edward lays facing her with his head resting near her belly gently massaging her belly.

"Carlisle, how will we know who's baby it is yours or Edwards"? She ask she places her hand over Edwards.

"Isabella, I don't care". I tell her honestly. "This baby is a part of all of us. He or she will be our family. It doesn't matter". She then reaches and strokes Edwards cheek as she turns her head and locks lips with me for a passionate kiss. Edward sits up and I place my free hand over and stroke his cheek. Isabella then sits up slightly and gives Edward a passionate kiss as well.

"I think we should try and make a run for the car now Isabella if you are feeling better. I'd like to get you home". I tell her. Even though it may be too soon. I would like to do an ultrasound on you and get an idea how far along you are. I also need to make some calls and find out all I need to know about what to expect from this pregnancy"

"There are journals that documents my fathers development from when my grandmother was pregnant with him up until he reach maturity" She says to me.

"How do you know this Isabella"? I ask her

"James had them, I don't know why. I don't think I was suppose to see them so I never questioned him as to why he had them". She replied.

"Baby, there are some other things I need to tell you, which will probably explain why he had them". I say to her holding her close. "But I am not sure if I should tell you just yet. I am not sure if you are strong enough."

"Carlisle" she says with an concerned expression on her face. "Please don't keep things from me. That's all my father and James ever did. I knew that were keeping things from me".

"We promise, Isabella, We will tell you everything". Edward says to her. "But right now lets just get you home first, Okay love"? She let out a sigh and nodded.

I kneeled down on one knee and grabbed her hand. She used my bent knee as a step to secure on my back with her arms tightly around my neck. I secured her legs around my waist while Edward gathered the picnic supplies and we headed for our run to the car. It took us less than 5 minutes and we were on our way home.

On the drive back to Denali Isabella reclined the seat back and slept most of the way there. When we are about 30 minutes away she wakes up with a stretch and looks much ore refreshed.

"How did you sleep, love". Edward asks her. "Like the dead". she replied. I gave her a smirk. When she realized what she said, she giggled and said "No offense."

I replied, "None taken since I don't sleep and technically I'm...undead?" We all laugh at that.

"Isabella, do you know where James kept these journals"? I ask her.

"There was a metal briefcase in Charlie's room with some pictures of my mom and grandmother. when they were both pregnant". She replied.

"Isabella, the reason James has these journals is because he had a personal interest in you father's gestation and development". I say to her cautiously. "Isabella, James was your grandfather".


	24. Author's Note 4

**Im not sure if this is allowed and I hope they don't shut my stories down. But I have started a gofundme to help with my hotel cost after Hurricane Irma. If you are able to assist I would greatly appreciate it. Power restorations are taking longer than I anticipated. Although I know I am far luckier than most. I still need some help. I won't post the link here but if you want to give please go to my facebook page LaTrease Mencer McClary. There is a link on my page. Thank you all you well wishes and prayers. And I Thank you in advance for you support.**


	25. Chapter 21

**I hope you enjoy the Chapter. Please R/R**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its Characters.**

* * *

Last time on "Eternity is a Long time":

"Isabella, the reason James has these journals is because he had a personal interest in your father's gestation and development", I say to her cautiously. "Isabella, James was your grandfather".

EPOV

"Carlisle, I'm really worried about her. She hasn't said a word, eaten, or done anything for three days. THREE DAYS, Carlisle. This isn't good for her or the baby". I say to him as I pace back and forth in front of his desk in the study.

We know Isabella is in a lot of pain over the news Carlisle gave her about James. We both have been feeling the pain in our chest. Day by day the pain grows. We need to help her and fast. I don't say to Carlisle, but I feel we are losing her slowly.

"I know Love, I'm worried about her too, baby. Right now, I also need to figure out how to get those journals. I need to know how to care for her and a Hybrid baby. God, I'm so stupid. I knew she couldn't handle this. I should have kept that piece of information for a little longer". Carlisle says to me as he pulls me close for a hug.

We walk into the bedroom hand in hand. Isabella is awake, but she is just lying there staring into space. I sit on the bed and grab her hand. Carlisle goes to her side of the bed and scoops her up before climbing in the bed with her, holding her close to his chest while kissing her forehead.

"My beautiful Angel", he says "I know you are hurting baby, but we need you to come back to use please, baby. We want to help you get through this, but you have to let us in. Isabella Sweetheart, I need you. We need you". He says to her in her ear. He then places his hand on her belly. "Isabella, our baby needs you so we can be the family you've always wanted."

Tears started to fall from Bella's eyes. It was the first sign of emotion she's shown since learning James was her grandfather. Then the most eerie sound escaped from our sweet girl. She released all of the pain she had been holding.

"That's it baby". I said to her, "Let it go, Love". Carlisle said as he stroked her back and rocked her while peppering kisses in her hair and forehead.

"WHY!" she said as she let out the most heartbreaking sob. "Why would he do that to me? Grandfathers are supposed to be loving and spoil you. Why would mine do that to me. He fed from me and raped me as if I meant nothing to him. What did I do to him to make him treat me this way?" she continues to cry out.

Isabella then became hysterical. She placed both hand on her belly. "My baby, I have to keep my baby safe. YOU LET CHARLIE ESCAPE! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM ESCAPE? HE"S COMING BACK FOR MY BABY! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM ESCAPE? She screamed as she tries to beat Carlisle in his chest with her both her fists.

"Bella baby, please. I sorry. I'm so so sorry. But you have to stop before you hurt yourself". Carlisle says to her as he restrains her both her wrists with one hand as he tries to hold her with the other.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She continues to scream at us over and over. I run to Carlisle's study and grab his medical bag. She has to be sedated for her own good.

"No, Carlisle says to me. "I can't properly sedate her without harming the baby. I need to get those journals to see what information I can it has. Call Jasper. Find out soon he and Alice can be back here. I need him. Then go and get Carmen and Rosalie. Maybe they can keep her calm."

"Ssshhh, ssshhh Isabella". Carlisle cooed "Come now baby. I would never allow anyone or anything to harm our child, to harm you every again." he continues as Isabella continues to struggle against him. She is still yelling at him to let her go when she suddenly faints.

"Come Edward. I have to try and get an ultrasound of the baby. This stress is not good for Isabella or the baby. I need to make sure they are safe. I need you to hold her in case she comes to while I'm doing the ultrasound." He says to me as I get off the phone with Jasper.

"Jasper says they can be back by tomorrow". I tell him as he scoops Isabella and runs at vampire speed to the make shift clinic. Once in the clinic he hands her over to me and pulls out his phone while setting up the machine. I hear the phone ring and a woman answers.

"Clearwater residence". The woman on the phone answers.

"May I please speak to Sue Clearwater. Tell her its Dr. Cullen calling". he says to the woman.

"This is Sue Clearwater, Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you today?"

"Well Mrs. Clearwater. I am calling to let you know that I have confirmed that indeed, Isabella Swan is pregnant. I am in the process of doing an ultrasound as we speak. But I also need to ask a favor of you, please. It is of the utmost importance."

"What is it Dr. Cullen. For Isabella, I will do whatever is in my power". Sue says.

"In Chief Swans bedroom, there should be a metal brief case that contain journal of a Hybrid vampire pregnancy, gestation and development. I need those journals to properly care for Isabella and our child". Carlisle says to her.

"I have the journals, Dr. Cullen." Sue says over the phone. "You do?" Carlisle replies.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. After Charlie learned of the journals, he gave them to me in case for some reason he was not around if Isabella were to become pregnant. He said I was to take Isabella away if she did and to either find you or another vampire family that would care for her and that these journals would be needed to care for her during her pregnancy". I hear over the phone. "I can rush the to you overnight if you like".

"Yes, Mrs. Clearwater that is very gracious of you. Thank you, and I look forward to receiving them. I don't know how to repay you". He says to her

"Just take care of Isabella". Sue says. "She is a very special young woman, as I guess you already know".

"I will, and yes I do know". Carlisle says as he looks at me with a smile. "Thank you again and take care".

"Goodbye Dr. Cullen". Sue says before disconnecting the call.

"The first good news we have had since learn Isabella is having this baby". I said to him. He nods in agreement.

"Here Love, place her on the exam table and lift her shirt just over her abdomen". I lift her shirt and roll it just under her breast. I stand at her forehead and kiss it gently as I hold her arms down by her sides. Carlisle squeezes the gel on to her belly and take the wand and begins smearing the gel on the wand as he moves it around her belly.

"I don't know if she's far enough along to hear..." Carlisle starts to say as we begin to hear a flutter of a tiny heartbeat coming from the machine.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle asks as he studies the machine. He then begins to mark dots on the screen using the wand and keyboard. "She can only possibly be a few weeks, but is showing a gestation of about..." he says as he continues to manipulate the wand. I continue to hear the heartbeats change depending on where the wand is placed on her belly. Just then Isabella begins to come to and struggle against me

"Ssssh ssshhh, Baby look and listen". I cooed to try and calm her.

"What is that?" Isabella asks

"That's our baby honey, listen. That's its heartbeat". I say to her with a bright smile on my face.

"No". Carlisle says as he turns the monitor around to face us. "Those are our babies' hearts beating" he says as he points to the two little beans on the screen.

"TWINS!" Isabella exclaims.

"SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" Rosalie exclaims as she and Carmen walk into the room. She and Carmen are jumping up and down in place. "We're having twins, we're having twins, we're having twins." They singsong as they dance around holding each other's hands.

"You see Isabella, we are all happy for these babies". I say to her as I kiss her on the lips. "None of us will ever let anything happen to them". I look to Carlisle and He is studying the data shown on the ultrasound with his brows furrowed.

"Is there a problem, sweetheart?" I ask him.

"Mmmmm". He says. "I can't really tell. Something is odd here but I can't confirm until I get the journals from Mrs. Clearwater.

"Sue has the journals?" Isabella asks

"Yes". Carlisle replies. "It appears Charlie gave them to Sue after he discovered them, which must have been after you discovered them, along with instructions for her to find me if you were to become pregnant. She is forwarding them to me. They should arrive tomorrow.

The girls stop listening to us again and begin their singsong chant again. "We're having twins, we're having twins". Carlisle and I reach for each of Isabella's hands and kiss her on each cheek and we join in on the chant. "We're having twins, we're having twins, we're having twins"

Carlisle then wipes the goo off of Isabella's belly. "Now baby, can I need to get you something to eat. You have to keep your strength up for our little family, Isabella" he says to her then turns to Carmen. "Carmen can you make Isabella some breakfast?"

"No can do Papa" Carmen says. "Rosie and I have to go shopping for the babies". She says as they both dash downstairs and out the door. We all laugh.

"I got it Carlisle". I say as Isabella and I go downstairs and I make her a spinach ham and cheese omelet, fresh cut fruit and orange juice. Isabella at all her breakfast and drank her juice. Suddenly she dashes from her chair to the bathroom.

"Oh my" Carlisle says holding his hand to his forehead while shaking his head. "This is not going to be good."


	26. Chapter 22

**LEMON ALERT, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I'd prefer if you'd drink it, Isabella". Carlisle said to me as he handed me the insulated coffee mug of blood. "It gets the nutrition to the babies quicker than a transfusion. Must we go through this every morning".

"It's disgusting, Carlisle. I don't want it" I said to him as I stomp my foot and poked out my lip. Carlisle's eyes turned pitch black as he proceeded to turn me around and give me a swift swat on my ass. **EEEKKK!**

"If you insist on acting like a petulant child I will treat you as such. Now I am tired of playing games with you, Isabella". Carlisle said to me in a stern voice. "I love you, Isabella, and our children, and what I am doing is for your own good. Now I will be your sire, but I am your mate first. As your mate, I would never do anything to harm you. I hate that you have forced me to play the sire card with you. I will not bribe you as Edward does with ice cream, or burgers and fries. You WILL drink your cup of blood at breakfast and dinner, and you WILL eat a healthy meal three times a day. AM I UNDERSTOOD ISABELLA?"

I lower my eyes trying to force back the tears and nod my head

"You will answer me Isabella". Carlisle says to me

"Yes, Sire, I understand." I say to him as the tears roll down my face. He walks over to me and lifts my head with is index and thumb on my chin. He then passionately kisses me on the mouth.

"I'm very sorry Love, to have to take that tone with you. I just can't let anything happen to you or our babies. I quickly guzzle the disgusting drink down and hand him the cup. **UUNGGHH!**

"Thank you, baby,". He says to me. "Now come down for your breakfast, and then we will do a sonogram. Today I will be able to tell the sex of our children".

"Carlisle, how much longer do I have to go?" I ask him as I waddle towards the stairwell. "You said I would only be pregnant for 4 ½ -5 months. It's been 4 months and I haven't seen my feet in 2 months. I have to pee every 5 minutes…. Wait, hold that thought, I have to pee before we go down". I turn around and waddle back to the bath room. I've stopped wearing panties altogether because I can't see to pull them on and off. I sit on the commode and finish my human moment. GREAT, now I can't get my fat ass off the toilet. **"CARLLLLISLE!** "

Carlisle quickly rushes to the bathroom, and chuckles as he sees me struggling.

"Carlisle, stop laughing at me and help me, please". I say to him with a scowl on my face.

"AWWW, aren't you cute with your little brows furrowed" he says as he rubs his thumb between my eyebrows. He then scoops me up and cradles me to his chest as I place my arms around his neck.

"I must have been out of my friggin' mind when I said I wanted to have a baby." I say to him. "Once I have your children, you will either change me, use a condom or put me back on the Depo shot or you and Edward will be only fucking each other, because you will never stick your cock in me again". I say to him. He only laughs. I'm sorry, I don't see the humor.

"Is she complaining about her pregnancy again, Sweetheart." Edward says as he kisses Carlisle and then me. He then takes me from Carlisle's arms and carries me downstairs. I turn and look at Carlisle over Edward's shoulder and stick my tongue out at him. Carlisle just rolls his eyes.

"Come on baby, I've made breakfast for you". Edward says as he makes his way and sits me down at the breakfast nook. "I know it's not your favorite, but I agree with Carlisle, we need to make healthier choices with your meals. But I will still give you your treat of ice cream if you drink your blood for me with dinner". He says as he places a plate with a Spinach omelet with tomatoes and feta cheese, freshly cut up fruit, a glass of milk and a glass of cranberry juice.

"MMMM smells good", I say to him. Obviously, the children think so too because just then I received a punt kick to my bladder. "I have to pee again". I say as I drop the fork to my plate.

"I'll take her". Carlisle says as he lifts me from the stool and takes me to the downstairs bathroom.

"Have you thought of names yet, Love?" he asks me as we make our way to the bathroom.

"Well, for girls' names I think Carlie Marie and Edith Renee' and for boys, I think one should be named after you and one named after Edward." I say to him

"OH SWEETHEART". He says as he nuzzles into my neck after lifting me from the commode again. "It's perfect. I never thought I would ever in my existence have a namesake". He then gives me a passionate kiss. He licks my bottom lip for entrance. As his tongue invades my mouth we hear the clearing of Edwards throat.

"Can we get her back to breakfast now before it gets cold and she has to pee again". Edward says sternly at Carlisle. He then taps his watch and cuts his eyes at Carlisle.

"Someplace to be?" I ask Edward

"No Sweetheart, I just want to make sure you have your breakfast. I am eager to know the sex of our babies, aren't you?" He asks me. I'm not stupid. I know something's up. But I let it go.

I finish my breakfast. While Edward does the dishes, Carlisle takes me upstairs to the clinic. By the time Carlisle gets everything ready, Edward joins us.

Edward lifts my nightgown over my stomach, which looks like a football standing on end by the way. My belly is now doing the wave

"C'mon babies settle down for mama". Edward says to them. Suddenly Edward gasps. Carlisle and I both look to Edward. "What is it, Baby?" I ask.

 **"I CAN HEAR THEM!** ". Edward exclaims

" **WHAT?** " Carlisle and I say in unison.

"They are happy they have just had blood". Carlisle then looks at me pointedly. I just roll my eyes. "They don't particularly care for the feta, they think its gross". We all laugh at that. Edward then squints one eye as he quirks the opposite eyebrow. He then looks at Carlisle like he's grown 3 heads.

"UMMM Carlisle?" He looks to Carlisle questioningly. "Are you sure there are only 2 babies in there?" Carlisle slowly looks up to meet Edwards eyes. He then turns on the sonogram, squeezes the goo on my belly and rolls the wand over my belly.

Carlisle then gasps so loud I think he's having a heart attack. "They are mirror image twins. They must have been side by side this entire time, until they turned to the birthing position".

"I don't understand, I thought we already knew we were having twins?" I say looking between Edward and Carlisle.

"Right, except we are having triplets". Carlisle says as he continues to shift the wand over my belly.

 **"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?"** I say to him about to have a panic attack.

"Bella, Bella baby, Calm down. You can't over exert yourself". Edward says to me.

 **"YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN, EDWARD"**. I say very angrily. **ARE YOU REALLY TELLING ME I HAVE TO PUSH THREE BABIES OUT OF MY VAG, CARLISLE!?"** Carlisle then puts the wand down and walks over to me and cups my face in both hands.

"Isabella sweetheart, I know this is more than you expected, than we all expected. Do you know how many Aunties and Uncles we have to help?"

"While I appreciate that Carlisle, they are not the ones who has to deliver your children. OH GOD, no wonder I am big as a house".

"Isabella, honey I really need you to calm down". Edward says as he places a hand on my belly. "They can feel your distress. The can also hear your voice, all of our voices. They are getting upset that they are upsetting you."

"Oh, Babies" I say as I place my hands over Edwards hand on my belly. "Mommy's sorry for upsetting you. We will get through this, I promise". Carlisle then kisses me on the lips and then places three kisses on my belly. The Babies begin to kick at that.

"Ok, now let's see what we have here". Carlisle says as he picks up the wand and begins to move it around my belly. "Come on my lovelies move your legs for daddy, please." He moves it around some more. "Thank you, son. Well this one is positively a boy". He says as he gives me a proud grin. "Now come on you two, let daddy see. Oh, you three, stop fighting". Just as Carlisle says that my stomach starts to move and all sorts of weird shapes as if they are going to burst right through my belly." I look at the monitor as I see whatever the other two are, they are kicking their brother's ass.

"Stop fighting your brother". I say as I put my hand on my belly.

"I don't know". Carlisle says, "I just need them to shift just a little…" Carlisle then places his hand on my belly and nudges them a little. "Well this one is a girl, so they both have to be girls since they are mirror images and share a placenta. And they are not happy with their brother right now".

"So, we have a son, and two daughters?" I ask, "You are sure there are no more babies in there?"

"Yes love, I am positive." Carlisle says and both men kiss each of my cheeks. Carlisle wipes the goo off my belly and they both apply butterfly kisses all over my belly.

"Now", Carlisle starts. "It seems you are correct love, you are not going to carry them much longer. They are fighting because there is not enough room for them anymore. "Carlisle says with a distressed look on his face. "Even with all the journals I have from Sue Clearwater, I am not sure how to proceed, and unfortunately this is a unique pregnancy, human or otherwise. Our son is much bigger than our daughters. If I deliver them in the next few days as I am hoping to do, I am not sure if our daughters will weigh enough to live outside of an incubator. I think I should order one to be on the safe side". Carlisle says as he swipes his face. He then looks to Edward.

"If she doesn't naturally go into labor, which I do not suggest. I will either need to induce labor, or do a scheduled C-section. You and Rosalie are the only two that are medically trained. I am not sure either of you can control your bloodlust enough to assist me in a C-section". Carlisle says with an extremely worried look. He then pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"Mrs. Clearwater, Dr. Cullen here. If I send my jet for you can you come to Alaska?" Carlisle asks Sue over the phone. "Yes, you may bring anyone from the pack you wish. I need an assistant when I deliver mine and Isabella's babies. You are the only one that I can think of that has medical training in the supernatural world". He continues. "Edward and Rosalie are both medically trained but I would be too concerned with their bloodlust to have them assist me. I would like to induce, or schedule a C-section in the next 2-3 days. "Yes, I am aware that the Journals state she should be able to deliver naturally, however, this is a unique circumstance. She is carrying triplets and our daughters may not be able to survive outside of an incubator as they are so small, while our son is much larger and they are fighting for space as it is. Thank you very much Mrs. Clearwater. I will send the jet for you this afternoon. You just need to go to the Seattle airport, tell the concierge that you are taking the Cullen private jet and you should be here within a couple of hours. You and your companions will be in a hotel near the Denali airport, all expenses on me".

"Now, Love, Edward and I are going to assist you in a shower and get you dressed. Would you then like to take a nap?"

"No, I would like you two to make love to me, then we can take a shower and get dressed". I say to them with a smirk on my face."

"Before we do that baby, Let me check you to make sure you have not begun to dilate". Carlisle says as he matches my smirk. MMMM I think to myself

Edward then removes my nightgown as well as his shirt. He then begins to kiss me passionately on the lips. Carlisle also removes his shirt. He then begins to caress my thighs. He then pulls the stirrup out of the exam table. Before he places my right leg in the stirrups, he lifts my leg and starts to suck my toes, while Edward begins to apply open mouth kisses along my neck and shoulder down my collar bone.

As Carlisle begins to kiss up my ankles and calf of my leg and up my thigh, he then places my foot in the stirrup. He then starts at my left thigh and works his way down my calf and ankle and begin to suck the toes on my left foot before placing it in the stirrup.

He then asks me to scoot my ass down to the end of the table. Edward slightly lifts me and sits behind me and helps me to be placed on the table correctly. With my ass mostly off the table, I lean back onto Edwards chest and he gently begins to massage my breast as he continues to kiss, lick and nip at my neck.

"Isabella darling, If you have already began to dilate, I can only pleasure you with my fingers and tongue, do you understand? I'm afraid if I go further, you will go into labor" Carlisle states.

"Yes baby, I understand. Please I need you so badly right now. I am so fucking horny". I say to him. Carlisle then steps between my legs and deeply kisses me as he grabs me around what used to be my waist. The then trails his hand to my belly and kisses my belly before trailing his hand down to my core. As the inserts a finger into my pussy, the feeling is so good with that one thrust.

"You are horny aren't you my naughty little girl". Carlisle says. "you are so wet already, I don't even need the KY Jelly. God you feel so good Isabella. Take a deep breath for me love. He inserts what almost feels like his fist in my core.

" **SHIT** , Carlisle, **MMMMM** so good". I say to him

"Oh, Love you are a naughty girl, you like me fisting you?" MMMMM is all I can manage to get out. "Let me just check your cervix, would you like me to continue this way, baby?" I nod my head. "I'm not going to thrust just yet, but I need you to breathe, Isabella, my naughty little girl." I can feel Carlisle's fingers moving inside me.

"Ok Isabella, you are not dilating yet, but this is probably the last time we can do this before the babies are born, are you ready love?"

"Yes Carlisle, please, please move". I say to him

"Edward, lift her and spread her legs". As he does so I lean my head back onto Edward's shoulder. I feel so full and it feels so good.

"You are so warm, and wet Isabella" Carlisle says as he begins to thrust his hand in my pussy.

" **FUCK** , Carlisle, Yesss" I say as Edward lifts his legs and plants is feet on the table. He then straddles my legs over his as I am now wide open for Carlisle, leaving his hands free to roam over my body. My breasts are tender, but Edward gently caresses them and he brushes his thumbs lightly over the nipples, while still kissing my neck

" **OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming NOW!"** I scream. Carlisle pulls out of me and my cum sprays out. Carlisle then quickly removes his pants and lifts me off of Edward. Edward now gets off of the table and removes his pants.

"Edward I do not want her ingesting your cum I don't know how it will affect the babies do you understand? You will pull out of her mouth before you ejaculate.

"Yes Carlisle I understand, I don't want to hurt our children". Edward says. Carlisle then stands me in front of the exam table as Edward sits back down. I begin to stroke his cock with my hand and trace my thumb over his pre-cum as I continue to stroke him. Carlisle uses his feet to widen my stance and uses one arm to support my large belly. He then hands Edward the KY Jelly and Edward squeezes a liberal amount onto Carlisle's fingers. Carlisle spreads my butt cheeks and strokes my back door with the KY. He then holds his hand out again and Edward squeezes more in his hand. As I lower my mouth on to Edwards cock, I feel Carlisle's finger invade my back door.

I hum around Edwards cock at the invasion. Carlisle begins to thrust into my ass with his finger before adding a second finger and stretching the entrance. I continue to hum around Edward's cock as I feel Carlisle line himself at the entrance of my ass. He is now using both arms to support by belly as he thrusts his cock into me slowly. Once he is seated completely in me, Edward then begins to fuck my mouth. They move in tandem to each other. The sensation feels so good. I feel Edwards cock begin to twitch. He then pulls out of my mouth. He begins to stroke his own cock as I grab his sack and massage and tug his balls.

Carlisle continues to thrust into me as I wrap my hand around Edward's cock. Edward places his hand over mine to set the pace. Carlisle reaches one of his hands down and pinches my clit.

"Cum with me Isabella." Carlisle says as he continues to thrust and pinch my clit. I scream out Carlisle's name as I and Edward cum together, followed close behind by Carlisle.

"Can you cum again my love, or are you tired" Carlisle asks me.

"Yes please I'd like to cum again". I tell him as he gently pulls out of me. He picks me up as Edward gets off the table. Carlisle now sits on the table with me in his lap spreading my legs. I lean back onto Carlisle's chest with my head on his shoulder as Edward now lines himself at my pussy entrance. Carlisle then lays back and I fall back onto his chest as Edward holds my legs up in a 'V'. Carlisle massages my belly and kisses, nips and licks my neck as Edward thrust into me. Once his cock is seated all the way into my core, he begins the thrust in and out. Edward pulls nearly completely out of me and thrust again. While his thrusts are gentle, they are deep.

 **"FUCK ME!" I scream. SOO GOOD, MMMMM, RIGHT THERE, MMMMM, JUST LIKE THAT, FASTER, GOD YES, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YEAH, I'M CUMMING"** I continue to scream.

Edward pulls out as he pinches my clit, my cum sprays out. As soon as I stop cumming, Edward thrusts again. " **FUCK YEAH, MMMMM, JUST LIKE THAT"**. I continue screaming. Edward pinches my clit again as I begin to cum, Edward pulls out again., but this time, he walks over to where Carlisle's head rests. Carlisle then begins to suck Edwards cock. As Edward thrusts into Carlisle's mouth, Carlisle begins to moan around his cock. I then reach my hand up and massage Edwards sack, Edwards stills as he shoots his seed into Carlisle's mouth. He thrusts a few more times and stills continuing to shoot stream after stream into Carlisle as Carlisle swallows everything Edward gives him.

I am now exhausted. I can barely move. Edward picks me up bridal style and carries me into the shower, followed by Carlisle. Carlisle turns on the shower as Edward sits on the shower bench with me in his lap. Carlisle begins to bathe, as Edward begins to bathe me. Once Carlisle has rinsed himself, he sits down next to Edward and begins to wash, condition and rinse my hair. Once I am completely clean. Carlisle grabs a bath sheet and dries me. He then grabs another towel for my hair.

"Do you need to pee love, before I carry you to the bed?" I nod my head. After I'm done, Carlisle carries me to the bed. He sits me down on the bed as he towel dries my hair. After Edward has bathed himself he comes out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his hips. He pulls on a pair of boxer briefs and climbs into bed with me. He throws a throw blanket over his chest and leans me back onto his chest where I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Babies next chapter**


	27. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

I arrive at the Denali airport to pick up Mrs. Clearwater. We asked her to come a couple of days before Carlisle scheduled to deliver our children, just in case, Isabella goes into labor. She is accompanied by her husband, Harry Clearwater, and children Leah and Seth, who are both shifters, as well as their Alpha Jacob Black.

"I do hope you enjoyed your flight". I say to them trying to be cordial. No one responds except Mrs. Clearwater and Seth. Everyone else in the car sit stone faced.

"Yes, thank you. It was a very pleasant flight". Said Mrs. Clearwater

"WOW!" said Seth, "It was fantastic, the plane was so cool!" He is practically bouncing in the car. I look in the rearview mirror, his Alpha is giving him a look while his sister just rolls her eyes and is looking quite perturbed. Harry Clearwater just sits there unmoving one way or another.

"You will be staying at the Four Seasons* in the Royal Suite. It's actually only 15 min by car from our home". I tell them. Any and everything you need has been taken care of. It has a heated pool, golf, gym and spa services for the ladies, and fishing, for you, Mr. Clearwater, if you'd like. I will get an adjoining room or a room across the hall for the young people. Just put it on the tab, even all the room services you'd like. You wont have to worry about a thing".

"That's very generous of you Mr. Cullen, but you don't have to go through so much trouble." Mrs. Clearwater says. Although she is trying to be gracious, she seems quite nervous.

"It's no trouble at all, anything for our Isabella and our children. But is there something wrong, Mrs. Clearwater." I ask.

She lets out a huge sigh. "Well yes actually, something is bothering me. I don't understand why Dr. Cullen sent you to pick us up. I understood that the reason he sent for me was there was an issue with blood lust, I believe he called it. I admit I am a little fearful to be in the vehicle if you are not in control of it.

"Oh, Mrs. Clearwater, I didn't mean to frighten you." I say to her with the most sincere look on my face. "I have no interest in biting you are anyone else for that matter. What my mate is concerned about is if I were in an enclosed room and he had to cut into Isabella for a C-section, the smell of the blood may be too overwhelming for me to continue to assist him. I would immediately have to exit when he would need me the most. My mate, Dr. Cullen and my Uncle Eleazar are the only ones of us that does not have blood lust, Ever. Mrs. Clearwater, I have not drank human blood in over 90 years, and then it was by choice, and then only from rapists and murders. At the time I was lost and confused as to what my purpose was. I assure you, you all are safe here. All of our extended family are strictly 'Vegetarian', animal drinkers". I continue to reassure her.

"As a matter of fact, if you'd like there is a baby shower later today that all the ladies will be attending. If you and Leah would like, I can pick you up for it and take you there. You can get to meet everyone then." I say to them. " The rest of the men will be at our uncle's, in the game room playing pool, video games and whatnot if you'd all like to come. He is only 10min away by car and a mere seconds for us if we run."

I see them through the rear view mirror and here the whispers as they discuss it among themselves. Sue and Seth are the only ones making a strong argument to attend. Harry Clearwater answers for them.

"I will stay back at the hotel, since my wife would like to attend and see Isabella, the other's will accompany her. But please be aware, bloodsucker, If any harm comes to my family, we won't hesitate to come back and end you all. I considered Charlie an actual friend until he took up with that other bloodsucker and went adrift, So don't be offended that I don't' trust any of you. My wife, however, is quite fond of Isabella".

"I did bring some gifts for Isabella and the little one's once they are born". Mrs. Clearwater adds. "When Dr. Cullen first came to see me…" she said with amusement in her voice, "and I became aware that Isabella may be pregnant, I started collecting things for her and the baby, BABIES".

 **"HOLY SHIT, BABIES?"** Leah said with surprise and disgust written on her face. "She's having a whole litter of you leeches?" Leah spat.

I rolled my eye's at the insult but just laughed if off. "Well I wouldn't call it a litter, per se', but she is having triplets. I set of maternal twins girls and a boy. Carlisle call the girls mirror images. They tend to somewhat blend together at first, so we only thought there were two. But when they turned to the birthing position the are now facing each other. There heartbeats are also as one so we only detected 2 heartbeats. They also don't seem very pleased with their brother". I say with a laugh.

"Will they drink blood too"? Leah asks.

'Unfortunately yes they will, Leah". Sue answers. "I have read the journals". She says looking up at the mirror to meet my eyes. "They may or may not drink formula, or breast milk, if Isabella survives the birth. She adds with a sad expression on her face."

I become visibly shaken at this revelation. "What do you mean survive, Mrs. Clearwater?"

"There as only been two mothers that survived birthing hybrid babies. Both were cared for by someone who knew what they were doing. Which is why I assume Dr. Cullen is preparing to take the babies before she goes into labor naturally. The other babies literally ripped their way out of their mothers.

I slam on the brakes of the car and everyone lunges forward as the car stops. I am immediately out of the car and on the phone with Carlisle.

 **"WERE YOU AWARE THE BABIES CAN RIP THEIR WAY OUT OF ISABELLA**?" I asked Carlisle once he answers the phone

"Calm down, Love". He says to me. "Yes I am aware of that fact".

"Then why have you not delivered them already". I yell at him over the phone.

"For one, I am waiting for the incubator I rented just incase we need them for the girls". He said. "It will be here this afternoon. Second, I needed and assistant and was waiting for Mrs. Clearwater.

"I can't lose her, WE can't lose her despite the babies." I say to him with unshed venom tears.

"I know, Love". He says calmly. "I Love her too, baby. But this was her wish, to experience motherhood, to have a family of her own. Have you dropped off the Clearwater's?" He asks.

"No, It will be a moment yet. Everyone except Harry is coming for the shower. I will be dropping him off, but waiting for the ladies to freshen up." I say to him while looking back at Mrs. Clearwater for confirmation. She nods her head in agreement. I also see her poke her husband in the ribs with her elbow. He then sighs

"I will be coming also". He says reluctantly.

"Tell him he is welcomed. They all are. See you when you get here, love. I love you" Carlisle says over the phone

"I Love you, Sweetheart. Kiss Isabella for me and the babies". I disconnect the call.

"I apologize to you all for throwing you about the car" I say to them.

"It's ok, Edward, I understand". Sue says as she reaches up and places a hand on my shoulder. I reach up and pat her hand in gratitude. I put the car in drive. We are just about to turn into the car park.

I help then with their bags. As we enter the lobby, they all are looking around in awe at the hotel. Everyone seems quite excited except Harry. He is trying to seem unimpressed. I go to the front desk. I check them in and I ask for an adjoining room. I hand the clerk my Black card and tell them anything they ask for is to be charged to us. Once checked in I accompany them to the rooms. Seth, Jacob and Leah are literally going wild with enthusiasm. They run from room to room. I smile at their excitement.

 **"OH MY GOD!"**. Seth says as he runs around the suite and through to the adjoining room. Jacob and Seth look at each other.

"Will there be food where we are going?" Jacob asks. I chuckle at that.

"Umm, we stock food at both houses for Isabella. So I'm sure we can manage. Isabella is the only one that will be eating at the shower, however, knowing my sisters, Auntie and cousins, they will probably have over prepared. Since I told Carlisle you were coming I'm sure they will have prepared more."

Sue and I both know what they are thinking, she looks at them. "NO, we have already told Dr. Cullen we'd be there so everyone is going". She then looks at Harry as he is about to open his mouth, she cuts him off, " **INCLUDING YOU!"** Harry sighs and hangs his head.

"Trust me, Harry, I understand, but the little lady has spoken". I say, and for the first time, we share a brief laugh.

In 30 minutes all are ready to head down stairs and over for the baby shower. Mrs. Clearwater is carrying a suitcase with her. I look to her with curiosity.

"These are my gifts for the baby and Isabella" Sue says. Everyone laughs. Leah's head falls back she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

We drive to our house and we walk in and the living area looks like it has exploded with streamers and balloons of pink and blue. There are gifts piled up almost to the ceiling.

 **"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU WOMEN DONE?"** I say to them. "I've only been gone an hour and a half. And where is everyone else? Have you lost them in all of this?"

Alice rushes over to me at vampire speed. "No Silly". She giggles with enthusiasm. "Carlisle and the rest of the guys are finishing up the nursery. We had to add more stuff since there are now three babies. And Carlisle received the incubator while you were gone. After they are done you men can shoo. We will call you back when we are ready to reveal the nursery." "She says to me. Rose, and Carmen are helping Isabella get ready".

Just then Eleazar, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Laurant come down the stairs. Laurant freezes when he sees the wolves.

"It's ok Laurant, they are here for Isabella and the babies. They won't hurt you…" I turn to Jacob and point my face and lifting my eyebrows, "RIGHT?"

Jacob rolls his eye then deadpans, "Right". He replies.

Just then I hear the bedroom door open. I rush upstairs and I see Isabella in Maternity jeans and a cute ruffled shirt that shows off her engorged belly. Her hair is curled in ringlets all over her head. She is wearing light makeup.

"Isabella, Love, you are absolutely glowing and you look amazing". I lift her and cradle her to my chest as she encircles her arms around my neck. She then gives me a deep kiss. We descend the stairs. They have a throne for her to sit on in the middle of the room. I sit her on the throne. Carlisle then comes down and kisses Isabella. We then each lift one of her hands and bring it to our lips for a kiss.

Jasper and Emmett then bring out the keyboard and set it up.

I go around to the keyboard and start to play as Carlisle begins to sing

 ** _Heart beats fast_**

 ** _Colors and promises_**

 ** _How to be brave_**

 ** _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_**

 ** _But watching you stand alone_**

 ** _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday, waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more._**

I then join in the second verse

 ** _Time stands still_**

 ** _Beauty in all she is_**

 ** _I will be brave_**

 ** _I will not let anything, take away_**

 ** _What's standing in front of me_**

 ** _Every breath, every hour has come to this_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday, waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _And all along I believed, I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Isabella brings her hands to her mouth and tears begins to stream down her face.

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday, waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _And all along I believed, I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

We then walk to Isabella and drop to one knee on each side of her. Carlisle reaches for her left hand.

"Isabella, that song is quite fitting, because it does feel like we have waited for you a thousand years. Now that we have found you we never want to let you go." He then reaches into his pants pocket and brings out a black velvet ring box. He hands the box to me and I open the box and present it to Isabella

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please do us the honor of becoming our wife?" I ask her. Carlisle takes the ring out of the pillow in the box and places it on her finger.

Isabella's perfectly pouty lips are formed in an 'O' and her eyes become big a saucers. She just looks at the ring. Her mouth then closes and her brow furrows and a frown appears on her face. Carlisle and I look horrified.

"Um…" she begins. "I think my water just broke?" she says in the form of a question.

Carlisle immediately lifts her up from the throne, and sure enough, there is a huge wet spot on the cushion.

 **"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A CRACKER!"** Leah and Rosalie exclaim in unison.

Carlisle rushes her up to the clinic with me hot on his heels. He hooks her up to a fetal monitor.

"Are you in any pain Isabella?" Carlisle ask her

"Not more than normal". She replies. "Oh and by the way my answer is yes." I step out of the room and scream.

 **"SHE SAID YEEEEESSSSS!** " Everyone down stairs laugh. "Sue would you mind coming upstairs please." She and Leah both ascend the stairs. "Seth, Jacob and Harry, please have a seat and wait please. Everyone else get **THE FUCK OUT!** I will be joining everyone in a moment. Rosalie please call my phone, I will be leaving my phone in the room so I don't miss anything."

I escort Sue and Leah into the clinic and hand them both surgical gowns to put on over their clothing as well as scrub caps

"Leah is currently training to be a nurse, so I thought she would be able to assist as well since there are three babies" she says

 **"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"** I say and kiss them both on the mouth.

 **"EEEWWW YAAAACK"** Leah says. Sue just stands there with a weird smirk on her face and rapidly blinks her eyes. I then kiss Isabella on the fore head and tell her I love her. I kiss Carlisle on the lips.

"Take care of them, please Carlisle". I say to him and look lovingly into his eyes.

"Of Course, Love. Now go." I then run from the house hooping and hollering as I join the others.

 **CPOV**

"Isabella, love I am going to have to check you to see if you are dilating. I would really like to just perform the C-section, it should be less of a risk for you and the babies" I say to her

I then leave the room to scrub in the bathroom. I place a scrub gown over my clothing and a scrub cap. As I enter back into the clinic, Leah ties my gown and places the latex gloves on my hands. Sue has removed Isabella's clothing and put her in a gown and draped a sheet over her lower limbs.

"Are you in any pain, Baby?" I ask her. She chews on the bottom lip

"Yes, a little. If feels more like a stomach ache though. A very bad stomach ache.". I smile at that.

"Ok, Love" I say as I check a fetal monitor. I see she just had a contraction. I need to hurry before the pain becomes more than she can bare.

I insert two fingers into her vaginal canal. " There is very minimal dilation, maybe 2cm. So I am going to give you an epidural. That will only numb your lower half. You will still be fully awake. Do you understand, Sweetheart?" she nods her head.

"Mrs. Clearwater if you can step around. I am going to sit her up. Please steady her so that she does not move". Sue nods and comes in front of Isabella.

"Leah, honey. If you can prepare the blankets on that table there. There are three basins in the bathtub down the hall. Please fill each with warm water and bring them into the room and place them next to each blanket." Leah does as she is told. I then place a pillow in front of Isabella for her to hold onto, as I help her to sit up.

Mrs. Clearwater then braces Isabella's forehead on her chest as she braces her arms around Isabella's shoulder basically folding her in half.

"I need you to hold very still Isabella so that I do not puncture your spinal column." I say to her. I then prepare the area with iodine on her lower back. I the place then needle between the 1st and 2nd vertebrae of her lumbar area to insert the epidural catheter. I attach the end of the catheter to a fentanyl bag and hang it on the iv stand attached to the table.

Leah has placed all three basins on the tables. I asks if she has learned to insert an IV. She replies that she has. I ask her to insert an IV into Isabella's left arm. I then assist Mrs. Clearwater in gently laying Isabella back down flat on the table.

"Baby doll, how are you feeling" I ask Isabella.

"I'm ok, Carlisle, however the pain is becoming a little more intense now". She informs me.

"Ok, baby. Give it a moment. You should begin to feel numb and not notice the pain. An epidural generally isn't give until you have dilated at least to 4 cm as it may slow down the process. Since I really don't want you to dilate further I'm doing so now. In about 10 min you should be totally numb from your waist to your toes." I explain to her.

I hear the monitor begin to beep. I look over at the readings. "You should be having a contraction right now Isabella. Can you tell me if you can feel it.?

"A little. It's not really pain. More like pressure". She replies.

We then hear Edward over his phone he left in the room. _"You are doing so well Isabella. I am so proud of you and I Love you"._ He says to her. We all laugh.

"I love you too Edward baby". She says to him. "I'm just glad I don't have to push the little critters out of my vag". She says.

 _"Isabella darling_ , Edward says. _"Since we know now there is only one little boy. Have you thought of which name you are going to use?"_

"You know, you're right" Isabella says as she taps her finger on her chin. "Carlisle Edward Mason Cullen". She says. I kiss her on the lips and then kiss her baby belly three times.

I then pick up a blunt instrument and go to the end of the bed and push the sheet to expose Isabella's feet. "Please tell me if you can feel this sweetheart." I then scrape the instrument up each foot from heel to the base of her toes. There was no reflex. Isabella shook her head no.

"Very Good, Baby. Are you ready to meet your children?". I ask her

"Yes, Carlisle I'm ready." She replies.

" ** _SO AM I, SWEETHEART_** ". Edward says over the phone. I chuckle.

"Ok lets begin, then . I say. I pick up the scalpel and make a 4" incision just above the pubic area. Sue suctions the blood as it is flowing from the incision. I use a spreader to gently hold the area. Within minutes I have Little Carlisle free and lay him in the blanket Leah is holding. Leah immediately takes him over to the basin. While I am working to free his sisters, I hear him begin to cry.

 ** _"WHO IS THAT CARLISLE? WHICH ONE, WHICH ONE"?_** Edward says on the phone

"That was little Carlisle Edward." I tell him. I hear everyone over the phone cheer. Then I hear a whoosh of air. I take it Edward is running towards the house.

"Edward don't come in here yet". I say to him

I am having difficulty getting the girls out. I can't seem to free one without the other.

"Sue can you please pull the Sonogram from the closet please and plug it in". She does as I ask

I squeeze out a little gel on Isabella's belly and place the doppler on her stomach. As I watch the screen, I see the girls are clinging to each other for dear life. Every one in the room then gives a resounding "AWWW".

I then pick up the scalpel and make the incision a little longer. I ask Sue to put down the suction and hold the doppler. I then reach both hands in as I watch the monitor. They will not let go of each other. "C'mon angels" I say to them. " I will give you right back to each other. Daddy promises". I look at the monitor and they finally let go of each other.

"Leah, Please bring two blankets over. Sue you may place the doppler down. I am going to try and get them out within mere seconds." I then pull out one with one hand and place her in Leah's blanket and the other with the other hand and place her in Sue's blanket.

 _"_ _ **WHAT'S HAPPENING, CARLISLE?"**_ Edward says.

"Give me a moment, Edward." I say to him. As the women are cleaning the babies, I immediately remove the placenta's and place them in the basin on my instrument cart.

"How are you doing, Isabella? I ask her as I continue to clean her up.

"I'm ok," she says . I feel really weak". I look at her face and her eye lids are heavy.

"Stay with me Isabella". I say to her, as I proceed to close her incision at vampire speed.

 _"_ _ **CARLISLE PLEASE TALK TO ME**_ _"_ Edward says over the phone

"Sue are the babies all secure?" I ask her

"Yes, Dr." Cullen." The girls then begin to cry. They have the most musical cry and they seem to cry in unison.

"I need to see my babies now, Carlisle" Isabella says to me.

"Yes Love I know. I'm almost finished. "Sue please connect a bag of A+ to Isabella's IV from the cooler under the babies bath table.

I then gather all of the instruments, sheets the placenta basin and rush them out of the room at vampire speed. I place the placenta's in a zip lock bag and place them in the refrigerator. I place the instruments in a the basin and place them in the kitchen sink and pour bleach and water in the basin in the sink. I rush the sheet out the back door. I remove my surgical gown and set them on fire. I run back up to the clinic and pick up the girls and place one in Sue's arm and one in Leah's arms. I pick up my son. My daughters immediately grasps each other's hands. We walk them over in front of Isabella, she appears to be quite groggy.

I hear Edward still on the phone.

 ** _"CARLISLE, CARLISLE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, LOVE"_**

"You may come up love." I tell him. "Isabella, please meet Carlisle Edward," I say as I place our son on her chest. She kisses the top of his copper colored head. Just then Edward enters the room. I look up at him and smile. I motion for Sue and Leah to walk over with the girls.

"And our daughters…" I pick them both up together as they are still holding hands. I kiss the blonde ringlets on each girls heads and place them on Isabella's chest as well. "Carlie Marie and Edith Renee".

"Carlisle, they are beautiful", Isabella says as she starts to drift off to sleep.

Just then the heart monitor begins to rapidly beep and then flatlines

 **"** **ISABELLA"!**


	28. Authors Note 5

**OK Poll question coming up. Is anyone apposed to the All the wolves imprinting on all the babies. Thinking about keeping the Clearwaters and Jacob in Alaska since Jacob Seth and Leah are one pack.**


	29. Chapter 24

**CPOV**

Little Carlisle immediately begins to cry. "Get our children out of here"! I say as I reach to pick up little Carlisle. The girls are still holding hands, but one of the girls places their hand over their mother's heart and the other on her neck. A small blue glowing light begins to radiate from their hands.

"Carlisle, Little Carlisle says you have to place him back with his mother." Edward says. "I can hear his thoughts".

I look at Edward with widened eyes but I am unmoving. **"NOW CARLISLE! YOU MUST PUT HIM DOWN NOW IF YOU WISH TO SAVE BELLA"!**

I lay my tiny son back on his mother's chest and immediately the glowing blue light grows to a bubble that surrounds all the babies and their mother.

 **"ELEAZAR!"** I give an unneeded shout to my friend as I'm sure he can hear me. **COME IN HERE, PLEASE!"**

Eleazar is immediately at the clinic door followed by everyone else. Eleazar stands in amazement as he witnesses what is happening with our children

"The girls are healers, but their gift only works together, which is why they hold hands. Your son, however is an amplifier. He is amplifying the girls' gift. He, however is also a deflector. He can deflect any gift he wishes, which is why the children fight. He teases the girls by deflecting their gifts. They draw from him when it is needed. The girls also have additional gifts. All three have a shield penetrations ability, obviously otherwise they would not be able to heal Bella, however, the little one with her hand over Bella's heart, has Illusion/image projection, and the other has Tactical thought projection".

The heart monitor has now gone from flatline to heart rhythm. I look, and Bella Caesarian scar is completely healed.

"The twins say their mother is fine, she just needs to rest for a while. And oddly enough they are speaking to me as one mind". Edward says.

"Now that's freaky. I sure hope they don't speak with one mind like the twins from 'The Howling'. If little dude over there starts walking around yelling 'REDRUM'…" Emmett says before Rosalie smacks him upside his head.

"They are hungry Carlisle". Edward says to me. I smile at my children as the glowing bubble slowly disappears. I pick up little C while Eleazar picks up one of the girls as Edward picks up the other. The child in Edwards arms places a hand on Edwards face.

Edward looks down starts to smile and his eyes are wide in amazement. The girl in Eleazar's arms grabs her sisters hand and suddenly, we all are seeing as if watching a movie, the children in Bella's womb just as I make the incision into their mother. It's as if there is suddenly light as their brother is removed from his mother. They become scared and begin to cling to each other. I see my own hands reach in for them but they refuse to move. I then hear my own voice asking Sue for the Sonogram and the AWWW's that resounded from everyone present. I also hear me tell them, "C'mon angels. I will give you right back to each other. Daddy promises". I see them look at each other before releasing their vice grip on one another before the picture stops.

"I expect there will never be a dull moment around here ever again". Eleazar says with a laugh. He then places the child in Edwards arms. I hand Eleazar Little C. They all descend the stairs. I hold Bella's hand and look at her sleeping face and begin a tearless sob as I place a hand on her cheek. "I thought I had lost you, Love. Please promise you will never leave me again."

I begin to remove the monitor and IV. I then roll her towards me to remove the epidural line. I then lift her and take her to our bedroom snuggled against my chest as I apply butterfly kisses to her face. I dress her in a nursing bra and underwear as well as a nightgown and lay her in bed. I then place one more kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

As I go downstairs I hear all the children crying. It's starting already, I think to myself. I go into the kitchen and see formula spilled on just about every counter surface. I then see Little C flinging bottle after bottle across the counter.

"Did I not mention telekinesis?" Eleazar says holding up his arms and hunching his shoulders. I hang and shake my head as I pull a blender from the cabinet. I remove the bag of placenta from the refrigerator and place a bit in the blender as well as some formula. I also take a bag of A+ blood from the cooler and place in the blender as well. I fill up 12 bottles with the mixture. Leah takes one bottle as she is holding Little C. Leah looks at him with such love and amazement. I take a bottle and exchange it for one of the girls in Edwards arms and grab another bottle. We all go into the living room and begin to feed the children.

"Carmen and Eleazar, would you mind cleaning up the mess in the kitchen? Eleazar can you please open another A+ bag and fill as many bottles as it will allow and place them in the refrigerator." I say as I look at Leah. She is feeding Little C while sitting between to her mom and dad. Harry Clearwater is playing with the child's toes and Little C has is hand wrapped around one of his huge fingers. I see a smile on Harry Clearwater's face for the first time since I've known him.

Sue looks up at me and smiles. "It was a pleasure working with you today Dr. Cullen. What I witnessed up there today was truly a miracle." She then looks to her husband and then at Leah holding my son. He nodded to her. "We would like to stay here Dr. Cullen. Help you with the children. This pack will become protectors of this coven. Leah and Seth can transfer schools. Leah then looks up to me with a pleading look. I would also like to work in the hospital with you. I just have never seen anything like what I saw today. I am just in awe of you. Another thing Dr. Cullen. I think Leah has imprinted on your son." Leah then looks straight ahead with her eyes widened before quickly turning to look at her mother.

I look at her and smile with glee. "Not that we mind in the least, we would even be willing to build you a cottage, but the closest high school is 158 miles away in Fairbanks or 138 miles to Anchorage. As well as both campus' of the University of Alaska, one in Fairbanks and one in Anchorage. I have privileges at both hospitals, though I haven't started back to work because of caring for Bella during her pregnancy. I would be glad to bring you on my personal nursing staff, as well as young Leah once she finishes nursing school. Seth can always take online high school courses or we can home school him here. Each of us have several college degrees. Jasper in American History and Psychology. Rosalie and Edward both have Medical Degrees. Rosalie also has a Law degree and both have Childhood Education degrees. Rosalie is also very gifted in Auto Repair". Jacob perks up and looks at Rosalie with a smile. He then walks over to Rosalie and they begin a conversation. "Emmett has a Degree in Computer Science, and a degree in Advanced Auto Mechanics and an Engineering Degree. As you see we can all pitch in with young Seth's education.

"Rosalie and I were just talking; do you think it's possible to open an Auto Repair shop in one of the surrounding cities. I would love to see what Rosalie can do?" Jacob asks

"I think that is a wonderful idea Jacob". Rosalie says clapping her hands.

I then begin to hear Bella's heart rate pick up. She appears to be waking however she seems a little distressed. "Bella is waking up, I think she needs to see her babies". I tell them. The three of us then go upstairs with the babies. I hand my daughter over to Edward who has our other child. I open the door to see Bella trying to get out of bed.

"Ssh, ssh love, I tell her. Here are your babies, Darling." I say to her as Sue hands her Little Carlisle Edward. She raises her knees and places him in her lap with his head resting against her thighs. "Hi my little man" she baby talks to him. He then begins to giggle.

"You will have to tell us which girl is which, I want to give you the options of naming them." Edward then places one girl in each arm. They are truly mirror images. I see that one girl has a dimple in her cheek on the left and the other on the right, as well as apposing beauty marks above their lip on the opposite side of their adorable faces.

"Oh, Look at you two. I can tell who you get your good looks from". She says as she smiles at me. "As well as you little guy" she says as she looks to Edward. "Maybe I should change your name to Edward Carlisle instead." She says with a giggle. My undead heart drops but I continue to smile at her.

"Have they been fed?" She asks me.

"Yes, they have. I would like to try their next feeding with you trying to breastfeed, though." She nods her head. She then looks to the girls again. "Your daddies are going to have to beat the boys away from you two".

She hands me the first girl with the dimple on her left cheek and says "Carlisa Edwina, and then the other Carlie Edith. She then picks up our son and kisses him on the nose and hands him to Edward. "Edward Mason Carlisle Cullen. So, Carlie, Lisa and Little Eddie, these are your daddies, both of them.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart? You gave us quite a scare. However, our children are quite gifted and healed you." I told her. She then gave me a look of surprise before looking to her children and placing a hand and stroking each of their heads.

"Which brings me to something else we need to discuss, which we have been neglecting, your change, if you even want to be changed." I told her

"Of course, baby, why wouldn't I want to be changed?" she asked me. "I want to spend eternity with you and my children. But I think I would like to spend more time with them as human, at least through breastfeeding, and there growing up years. I know they should be fully mature in about 7 years. I don't want to miss a minute of that if possible. So, let's say about 5-7 years maybe. But you better put me back on birth control. Because I will NOT be doing this every time we have sex. But possibly in another year maybe we can try again? But could we try for maybe only one baby?" she said with a laugh

I then gave her a passionate kiss as Edward kissed her forehead. "I think that would be fine baby." I told her.

"Now". Looking at our sleeping children. "We need to show you their nursery." Edward hands Little Eddie over to her. He picks them both up and we walk next door to a door that is covered in giftwrap paper and a bow across the frame. I hand her a pair of scissors so she can cut the bow. She opens the door and we walk into the room. The room is decorated in an Angels in Heaven Theme. Its painted blue with white clouds and little baby angels painted on the walls. Some are laying on clouds playing little miniature harps. There are both little boy and little girl angels. All of them are naked, showing their little baby bums, wearing only halos and tiny angel wings. The three cribs are lined side by side along with three changing tables, bottle warmer and three white rocking chairs as well as a chaise lounge. There is also a mini fridge that is already stocked with bottles of blood, as well as bags of donated blood in A+.

"There are three cribs darling, however I imagine we will only need 2 as I doubt the girls will want to sleep separately. But we can keep all three. We may actually have to push them together so they can touch each other because of their gifts." I say as we lay the babies down to sleep.

"This nursery is amazing. When did you do all of this?". She asks

"We've been working on it for a couple days. We added the Third crib when we learned of the third baby.

"I absolutely love it, but can you tell me about the girls needing to sleep together, and what exactly are their gifts?

"Well darling, I will let Eleazar explain the better part of their gifts, however the girls have the gift to heal as they healed you when your heart stopped beating. They work in combination with each other so they have to at least hold hands. And we are not sure if because they are so small right now or if all three work together, but Eddie amplified their healing to completely heal you, including your surgical scar". I told her. She then lifted her gown to reveal that indeed her scar was gone.

Darling, I need you to rest some more. The theory with newborns is that Mommy should sleep when baby is asleep. So, let's get you back to bed." I told her

"I am still really tired, but can I just lay here on the chaise? I want to be close to them right now". She said

"Of course, sweetheart, that's why it's here. We will come up when they awake and help you with feeding". She kissed both Edward and myself and then kissed each of the babies on the head. She then laid down on the chaise. I covered her with a blanket, and turned out the light to reveal stars painted in glow in the dark paint. "WOW!" She said in amazement. "That's beautiful". She said before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **OK, I have had mixed reviews on the wolf imprint. The Poll showed 4-1 against. However the reviews are 3-1 for imprinting. Since Leah is technically the only wolf that has looked into the babies eyes I decided to start with her. I also hope you like the babies abilities. As well as the name changes. I borrowed from Zafrina and Renesme for the girls.**


	30. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

Life with three babies was extremely tough. And it got even tougher once they started walking after only 3 months old. At three month's they look more like 18 months. We had to remove the mini fridge from the room, because they would go in and get their own bottles. Once I even found Eddie with a full bag of blood trying to drink from it.

He teased his sisters mercilessly. He would use his mind to take toys from them. He had that gift down pact. His gift of deflection not so much. As Carlie would make it appear everything in the room had disappeared. I'd hear poor Eddie crying his eyes out. I go in the room and Carlie is laughing.

"C.C. took my toys". Eddie is balling.

"I did not, Silly

"Did, too

"UH-HUH"

"MUH-MMM"

"Enough", I say to them. Lisa just shakes her head at them, and comes over and places her hand on my face and shows me what happened.

'Eddie did you teleport a toy from her first?" I asked him. He just ducks his head and then sticks his tongue out at Lisa and says, "tattle tale" under his breath.

"That's not nice". I tell him

"Well she's not nice" he says. "I want Le-Le"

"Le-Le isn't home from school yet." I know he is only acting out because she's not here. He loves Leah. She is his best friend.

"It's time for lunch. By the time you are done Le-Le should be home." I pick him up and as Seth comes in to get Carlie. Edward comes in and gets Lisa.

"My Sethy", Carlie says

"How ya doing, C.C., You ready for lunch?" She nods her head and gives him a big hug.

All the Clearwater's love the children, But Leah and Seth have a special bond. Eddie is Leah's imprint and Carlie is Seth's.

Seth imprinted on Carlie while I was feeding her a bottle, two days after she was born. I sat her up on my shoulder to burp her while Seth was leaning over the back of the chair. When he looked directly in her eyes.

 **"OH NO! NOT YOU TOO"** Jacob said.

"You too what, Jacob" I asked him.

"Seth just imprinted on your spawn" he replied

"Stop calling her that". I groaned at him. "And what do you mean, Too".

"Leah imprinted on your 'Son', as you were spittin' the kid out"

"You know, Jacob, you're a crass ass!' I spat at him.

I was shitting bricks and ready to throw them all out of my house, until Sue explained, that while yes, eventually it may become more, but right now while they are still children, they will be whatever the children require. A friend, Brother/Sister, protector.

Jacob refuses to be anywhere near the children. "That's just fucking weird he says. And besides, I am not doing 7 years of celibacy, because I imprinted on a freaking baby. That's like prison time". Jacob said with a scowl. He spends all his free time in Anchorage working on the Auto repair shop he and Rosalie started.

Harry spends most of his time at the shop as well, helping get things set up. While Jake says he's not the greatest mechanic, he can change tires, oil changes and tune-ups.

Carlisle and Sue have gone back to work at Anchorage Medical Center. It's two and ½ hours away, but the way Carlisle drives it's just over an hour.

Leah goes to the University of Alaska Anchorage, and Seth is being home schooled by Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

As soon as I can get the kids settled into a routine, I will finish up high school and join Leah at UAA. I only had a semester to go to graduate.

We sit the children in the high chair, and give them a plate of chicken tenders, mac and cheese and green beans, along with a sippy cup of blood.

There is a knock on the door. Who the hell can that be? I think to myself

"Anyone expecting packages today?" I ask as I open the door.

"Hey baby girl", Charlie says standing in the door looking totally disheveled. I walk outside and close the door.

"What the fuck do you want Charlie?" I ask him.

"I missed you baby girl, and I just wanted to see if they were treating you ok. I also heard you were pregnant and had a baby."

"How the fuck do you know that?" I asked him

"I went looking for Harry and Billy. Billy told me Harry and his Family moved here to help with your baby along with Jacob.

'Yeah, and?" I say to him coldly

"Can I see my grandchild?" he asked.

"Hell, Fuck no", I say to him. "I will not have you hurt my children like you hurt me".

"Children, as in twins?" he asked

"Triplets actually, but nonetheless. I don't think it's a good idea".

"Isabella, baby. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did to you, if I could take it back I would. I honestly thought I was protecting you." he said with his eye's down cast with tears falling

 **"PROTECTING ME! YOU RAPED ME REPEATEDLY SINCE I WAS 15 YEARS OLD! HOW THE HELL DO YOU CONSIDER THAT POTECTING ME?"** I screamed at him.

"If I didn't take you James would have. Or worse, taken you away from me and sold you to Maria, like I thought he did to your mother, except later I found out he killed your mother".

"Oh, wow what in incest fest. What choice, being raped by dear old dad or your perverted grandpa". I said

"Isabella, please, I just want to see them one time, and I promise I will never come bother you again. I am trying to go to Italy, to the Volturi. Either they will use me or kill me. I don't really care which. But I would like to see my grandchildren before I die. I just can't live with myself knowing I was the cause of your mother dying and hurting you."

I take a deep breath. "Come back in an hour. They will be taking their nap by then. You can see them, but I don't want them to know you. I don't want them to know what kind of disgusting grandfather they have, like I wish I never knew mine".

I walk back in the house and Edward is standing at the door. "Are you sure Isabella? Are you sure you want him to see them?"

"No, I'm not. But I will give him the one chance. Once they are down for their nap." I told Edward. "Are they done with lunch?" I say to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Just about, once Little Eddie is done flinging Mac and Cheese." He says kissing me on the nose

"why is that kid always throwing food?" I asked

"I don't know but let's get them cleaned up." He says to me. Just then I hear "LE-LE"! Oh thank God.

Leah comes galloping out with Eddie on her neck. "Giddy up Le-Le, Giddy up". Leah and Eddie disappear up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Let's go get our daughters". We walk into the kitchen. "EDWARD, what the hell? Why is there so much food everywhere? Did they even eat?

"I don't know? I—I—I" he says

"Ay ya ya, alright. Vampires don't stutter". I said shaking my head.

"It was Eddie". Lisa says. No shit captain obvious. I think to myself

"Seth, can you help Edward get them down for a nap while I clean up this mess?" I ask him

"Sure, Bella. C'mon C.C. and Lisa." He scoops both girls up and takes them upstairs along with Edward.

I'm getting the plates up and wiping down the high chairs when I slip on green beans. I'm about to go splat on the kitchen floor and bracing for the fall a cold pair of hands catches me around the waist.

"Careful Love." Can't have you getting hurt a month before you become Mrs. Cullen". Carlisle says to me while standing me upright. He began to look around the kitchen.

"Let me guess, Eddie? He asked

"You're so smart". I laughed. He nuzzled into my neck.

"Here let me help you, baby". He said picking up the broom and dustpan and beginning to sweep up the food from the floor.

"Baby you don't have to do that. You work hard saving lives. You don't need to come home and clean, that's why I'm here."

He then picked me up and placed me on the counter before stepping between my legs. "That is not why you are here Isabella. You are here because I love you and I never want to live again with out you. And if I come home and want to help my wife clean up after our children, that's what I intend to do. As a matter of fact. I want you to go take a nap. Because I plan to take my wife out on a date tonight" he said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"I can't" I said to him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What exactly can't you do? Go on a date with me?" he asked

"No, no. I can't take a nap right now". I took a slow deep breath. "Charlie showed up today wanting to see the children. I told him to come back in an hour once they were down for a nap. I said he could see them, but I didn't want them to see him or know him". He looked at me with concern.

"Well that was very generous of you". He said

"Yeah, generous, gullible, same thing. He said he was going to the Volturi asking for death. He said they could kill him, or use him it didn't matter to him, but he wanted to see his grandchildren before he died. I say good riddance but what do I know".

"Well, why don't you go make sure the children are down. You know how they get with Leah and Seth. I've got this". He then took me off the counter and I leave the kitchen and head toward the stairs. I stop at the downstairs bathroom before going up for a human moment. I walk in and suddenly there is a hand with a cloth around my nose and mouth and a hand at my throat before everything goes black.


	31. Chapter 26

**I just wanted to let you know, I struggled over that last chapter after I submitted it. I want to Thank Zpower21 for calling bullshit. and also giving me inspiration, to make it right. So here it is...me Making it Right**

* * *

 **CHPOV**

Carlisle steps into the bathroom. "Is she hurt? Carlisle asked me.

"Of course, not Carlisle. I told you all that is behind me, but this is the best way. She would never have left willingly. She would have demanded to stand and protect her children."

"Seth and Leah have taken the babies to a Hotel in Fairbanks. Jacob will take her. The wolf scent will mask hers and the babies scent. How long before the other pack gets here?" Carlisle asks me.

"They should be here within the hour. When she told me to come back I had to call them and tell them to wait. Are your other people in place?" I asked him.

"Yes, Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and Allister and the Egyptian Coven have been hold up at the Denali's for weeks. I picked up the Irish coven from the Airport on my way here. What surprised me the most was Victoria." Carlisle said to me.

"Trust me Carlisle, she is just as relieved as I am to be rid of James. She's really a sweet girl. I can't wait to get this over with to start our lives together without fear."

"Carlisle" I hear Jacob call out. I pick Bella up, we walk out of the bathroom and I hand Bella over to Jacob.

"Keep her safe Jacob, she's my life." Carlisle says to the young wolf. "She may try and whip your ass when she wakes up, so you stay safe as well." Jacob just rolled his eyes at that. He then heads toward the kitchen and out the back door.

"Are you sure there are enough vampires to take on Maria's army?" I asked Carlisle.

"With our assistance, trust me there is more than enough, why you wouldn't just call us Carlisle is beyond me, my old friend". A strange voice in an Italian accent says behind us.

We turn to see the three Kings of Volterra standing with an extended guard.

"Why are you here, Aro?" Carlisle asks in a not too friendly tone.

"No need for the hostility Carlisle. We have no interest in you or your hybrid spouse and offspring. Maria is out of her territory. We allow her free reign in the South and Mexico, and she knows the arrangement. She is allowed no further west than New Mexico, no further east than Georgia and no further north than Oklahoma. She is well outside that territory. Had we known she had a dispatched agent outside her territory, we would have intervened earlier. Had you called us when you left Florida, we would have intervened, Charlie." Aro explained.

"I was put between a rock and a hard place on that issue. Her dispatched agent was also my father." I said hanging my head.

"That is quite alarming, Charlie. Nonetheless we are here now."

"So Aro, how many should we be expecting?" Carlisle asked.

"We are unsure of the numbers; however it could be between 50 and 75 newborns, not including her seasoned agents and handlers."

Just then Alice, Jasper and all the other vampires appear. "She'll be here in two hours" she announces. However, she now has a double agenda. She has picked up the scents of Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. She also thinks she will get her Major and Captain back, as well as Isabella."

We plan to intercept her at the mouth of Mount McKinley. The Denali and Cullen Coven houses are on the other side of that range

We stand in designated groups ready for the attack, with the most gifted members at the head of each group.

The 6 members of the Denali coven, with Kate at its head. The Cullen Coven, with Jasper and Edward at its head. The Egyptian Coven, with Benjamin at its head. They position at the right, center and left of the formation, respectively. Each group has additions flanking them. Garrett and Allister attaching to the Denali's Peter and Charlotte joining the Cullens and the Irish coven joining the Egyptians. Victoria and I stand in front of them all, with the Volturi taking up the rear. Just then the rest of the Wolfpack appear and flank either side of me and Victoria.

"They're here. Alice announces.

We then begin to hear the thunderous steps of the numbers of newborn vampire approaching the clearing. In her flagrance, Maria leads them on. Upon seeing our group, she halts her army by holding up a right arm.

"You betrayed me, Charlie Swan." She spat

"I betrayed only my own daughter, years of abusing her to keep her out of yours and James' hands". I said to her.

"You will perish for this, Charlie". She said as she flared her nostrils.

"Then I shall meet you in hell, Maria". I spat back

Just then the famous Witch twins of the Volturi speed forward and Maria is on the ground writhing in pain. While the rest of the newborns begins to charge, a cloud of black mist begins to emit from the young boy's hand. As the newborns begin breathing in the black mist, one by one the newborns go down as the boy continues to walk forward with his sister followed by another woman who appear to be a shield to them. As the newborns go down, they are then ripped apart by members of the wolf pack, the covens and the Guard. I continue to shield Victoria, holding hands as we begin to build a fire to burn the various pieces.

While Maria is still writhing on the ground I go to her and pick her up by the throat. The Volturi Kings then move forward. They take her from my grasp holding her by both arms forcing her knee's to the ground

"Maria of the South, you are in violation of the Territory boundary set forth for you. You have been found guilty of the violation. Your punishment is death.". Aro stated her charge and guilt. He then hands me a torch.

"I give you the honor of carrying out her sentence," Aro said to me. He then rips off her head as the other two rip her arms apart.

"Burn in hell you crazy bitch". I say before torching her torso. The kings then throw the limbs and head into the pyre.

"Charlie Swan." Aro then said. "As you orchestrated the destruction of Maria of the South. You are now the Successor to her territory as well as holdings."

"What does that exactly mean?" I ask him

"It means you control all of the Covens of the South, from Georgia to New Mexico up to Oklahoma all of Mexico, Central and South America, as well as her financial holdings.

"HOLY SHIT!" I say to them. "I don't know anything about running a territory". Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte then walk up to me. Garrett and Kate as well as Laurant and Irina then walk up.

"We will help you, Charlie. "I was Maria's second in command and Peter my Captain for nearly 75 years".

"Charlie Swan of the South, May I introduce you to Major Jasper Whitlock. The God of War and his command." Aro presented to me. "You also have the full backing of the Volturi". He added.

I then look down at Victoria. She snuggles into my side and nods her head. "I accept Aro." I told him. I then walk over to Edward and Carlisle. "May I please see Isabella and my grandchildren before I leave". I ask him.

"Yes Charlie, I think that can be arranged." He tells me as he pulls out his phone to let the Clearwater's know that all is clear.

"Once you are done with your business here, we shall meet you at your new compound". Aro stated. I nod to him. With that a blur of black capes disappear through a cloud of snow.

* * *

 **Zpower21 My goal all along was to have a showdown with Maria. I had the concept in my head. Your suggestion brought it to life...Thanks for the nod in the right direction.**


	32. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

I wake up in the car with Jacob. "What the fuck just happened?" I demanded. "Did you knock me out Jacob. "I asked

"Bella how long have you known me? That is not my style. No, that would be your dear old dad".

" **WHAT**!" I am livid. **"THEN WHERE ARE WE GOING?** "

"We are going to a hotel in Fairbanks. Your Dad, Carlisle and the others are fighting the battle against Maria.

"My Dad arranged this?" Jake said. "This has been planned for weeks. He knew that Maria was on the move to your location. He arranged to have the other wolf pack come and fight with your family. He was supposed to get you alone with the babies and get you out of the house with them after he used some knock out drug on you. But after you wouldn't let him in the house, we had to go with plan b. We were all prepared in some part of the house to ambush you and knock you out to get you out of the house. He was convinced you wouldn't leave otherwise"

"Well he was goddamned right, now turn around and take me back". Jacob then held up his fist.

"Look, Bella, If I have to knock you out, it will not be with some knock out drug. Now sit your ass in this car and let me take you to your spawn."

"Stop calling my children that, If you call them that one more time, I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll what Bella?"

"Stop the car and I will show you what. You know I have a physical shield, and I can throw your ass about 100 yards"

"Are you shitting me? Now that seems really cool. I will let you show me when we get to the hotel."

"Well see that's the problem, I don't really know how to control it. I've only ever thrown it twice. Once while Carlisle and Edward and I were fucking and I…" Jacob then cuts me off

"You know what, never mind. That is way more than I needed to know. Anyway, we are here."

Sue and Harry are waiting for us in the parking lot. They take us up to our rooms. There, Seth and Leah are taking care of the babies. After the babies are fed and bathed. We put them down for bed. I read to them until they fall asleep. But I am worried. We haven't heard from the rest of our family. I pace back and forth in the room.

"Bella honey, you need to stop worrying". Sue says to me. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You know your Dad has been really trying to make amends for everything he has done. When he found out that Maria was on the move. He came to the reservation and got the rest of the Pack to agree to come and help your family fight".

"That's what Jacob told me. After everything that he has done I just don't know if I can trust him".

"I know honey. But give him a chance. You know you now have enough people to protect you if anything is not as he says." She tells me.

I look at my children sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. I am so grateful they have two fathers that love them so much. And would protect them with their lives. I finally lay down in the bed with them and try to get some sleep. I put Eddie on my chest and the girls cuddles on each side of me. I pull the covers up over us and go to sleep.

I am awakened by the bed shifting and Edward and Carlisle moving each of the girls and place them on each of their chest.

"You're here, and you're safe". I say to them

"Oh Love, did you not have faith that we would come back for our family". Carlisle said to me.

"Of course, I did. But I can't believe you did all of this behind my back. You said you would never keep anything from me. And you let my father drug me, that was just the most…"

I am cut off by Carlisle passionately kissing me and Edward nuzzling in to my neck. I begin to deepen the kiss until I needed to come up for air.

"Isabella, Darling, we would do anything to keep you and our children safe. Even if that meant drugging you to get you out of the house. Now honestly tell me, if you knew what was happening, would you have left willingly?" Carlisle asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I would have wanted to be there and try to fight too. I would have asked you to train me to use my shield to protect you".

"That is exactly why we had to send you away with the children. It's dangerous for you to use your shield while you are still human. We've already witnessed that. So, your father was absolutely right when he suggested what he did. So, are you ready to go home now, or do you want to wait until morning?"  
"I think we should wait until morning, I don't want to disturb the children now". I tell them.

"Good." Carlisle says, "then get some sleep love. We'll go home in the morning. We have agreed to let Charlie and Victoria meet the children tomorrow before he goes to his new post in Mexico".

"Mexico?" I asked. "Why would he be going to Mexico?"

"He was granted the post by the Volturi." Edward told me

"Why was the Volturi here?" I asked

"They came to help us fight. Not only was Maria after you, she was also after Jasper and his coven. And in Volturi violation of her territory. Now that she has been taken out. Charlie is the new leader of the Southern territory, and Jasper is now his second in command. He has gone back to his old post as the God of War." Edward told me

"Wow! all of that over little old me?" I ask as I settle back down.

'You are a big deal to more than just us honey". Carlisle says as he kisses me on the forehead. "Now get some sleep".

The next morning, we order room service for breakfast so the children can have their blood discreetly with breakfast. Charlie and Victoria meet in our room so they can meet the children.

"Carlie, Carlisa and Edward II, meet your grandpa Charlie and your…um step grandmother?"

"Bella, dear, why don't you just let them call me Nana. I'm not old enough to be a grandmother". Victoria says to me.

Charlie plays with the children and helps me feed and bathe them.

As we are getting them ready to load into the car I turn to Charlie. "Charlie, thank you for everything you've done. That was really brave of you." I told him

"Bella, I really am sorry for the way I treated you. I really had my mind thinking I was saving you when all I did was hurt you further. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for that. But I hope you will let me continue to make amends and visit the children again." He said

"I'd really like that Charlie". I told him and gave him a hug.

"Once I see what I'm working with in Mexico. I hope you will come down for a visit. You the children and your mates."

"That'd be great Charlie. You keep in touch". I said as he and Victoria get into their car.

"Bye baby. I love you" he said as he drove off.

* * *

 **Unfortunately we have come to the end of our journey for Eternity. There will be a large epilogue and that it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.**


	33. Epilogue

**Thanks for your many reviews and enjoying my story. Please continue to follow my other stories. In Due Time. Life as we Know it and The King, the Beauty and the Beast. And I hope to have new ones soon. Thank you Stephanie Meyers for giving us these sexy Vampires.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **FIFTY YEARS LATER**

 **BPOV**

We are coming up on our 50th year together. Carlisle and I were married a month after the battle with Maria. Charlie and Victoria came back for the Wedding and Charlie gave me away. Carlisle bought me and Island, Isle Isabella, off the coast of Rio de Janero. That is where Carlisle, Edward and I went for our honeymoon.

Every 10 years we get married again. But each time I legally marry either Edward or Carlisle. It is coming up on our year for Carlisle and I to re-marry.

After we came back from our honeymoon. I finally finished High School and enrolled in the University of Alaska Anchorage. I received a Doctorate in Psychology, as well as a Literary Arts Degree. I specialize in Childhood molestation and abuse and have a practice in Anchorage. I've also written two New York Times best sellers on the subject.

The following year after I started College, I was pregnant again. We had another Son and Carlisle finally got his namesake, Carlisle Cullen Jr. Three years later I had another set of twins. They are Edwards children, Elizabeth and Renee'. That was an extremely difficult pregnancy. I was sick almost the entire pregnancy and in the end, I almost bled out and had to be turned.

I was told I was not a typical newborn. I hardly had any bloodlust and could go back to college the following semester. We transferred to the University of Alaska Fairbanks and I took online classes until I could go back to school.

Jr. only has one gift, and thank God because it's huge. He is an Elemental and the kid burned down three houses before he became fully mature and learned to control his gift. He is a full Elemental as he can control the elements of Earth, fire water and space. I'm not sure how that works but I really hope we never find out. He may be able to take the planets out of alignment or bring the sun or moon crashing to the earth for all I know.

Lizzy and Renee have the gift of Charm, as they can Charm anyone into doing anything they want. And they Charmed the pants off Jacob, because with all his bitching about not imprinting on babies, He imprinted on them both. But isn't that every man's fantasy to sleep with twins. Although Edward nearly broke his arm off when he found out.

We didn't take into consideration that our children are ¾ vampires with me being ¼ vampire. So, their maturity rate was slightly sped up. Instead of being mature in 7 years it only took them 5. Also, that means the girls are unable to get pregnant. They never had a menstrual cycle. However, the boys are still able to produce viable sperm. Leah and Eddie have three boys which is actually kind of funny because the wolf blood kinda fights against their Vampire venom and they began phasing at 2 years old. So we had little wolf puppies running around until they were able to control their phasing.

Lisa finally found a nice boy in Mexico when we went for our annual vacation to visit Charlie. She brought him home and said she had found her mate and after they dated for about 6 month she asked her father to change Alejandro.

Jr. became a doctor, like his father and fell in love with a girl in medical school. Vanessa kinda freaked out for a while and we thought she would become a problem for us until after 3 months she discovered she was pregnant with Jr. baby. They were married immediately and we built them a cottage on the property in Alaska.

We continue to travel and relocate to the many house we have around the world. We've lived in London, Paris, New York, Tokyo and New Hampshire. We've even been back to Forks and Seattle.

Charlie finally tired of running the southern territory and handed over the reins to Jasper. He and Victoria often travel with us after he spent a short time in Volterra.

Our family and coven keep growing as we have our children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Who knows what will happen next because Eternity is a long time.


	34. AN-6

**Let me just say, while I appreciate each and every review. It lets me know that you are reading and appreciating my stories. If you are going to be negative, at least have the guts sign in so I can rip you a new one right back.**

 **While I do research a lot when writing. This is fiction. So I embellish if I think it sounds better. I'm talking about vampires and werewolves here not life and death. So to the Asswipe that ripped me about no polar bears in Denali National Forest. I know that. I reseached that. And the Polar Bears, Mountain Lions and Bob Cats sounded better than just the Caribou, black and brown bears. And I happen to think foxes are too cute to eat.**

 **I'm not a professional writer. I am a 53 y/o Grandma that likes to keep her horny mind busy. And I live in Florida. I really don't give a shit what wildlife lives in Alaska**


End file.
